The Broken Past
by Gabby Warlady
Summary: Es mi primera historia, espero que tengáis tanta ilusión en leerla, como yo al escribirla. La historia va a seguir mas o menos la trama de OUAT, esta ambientada cuando Regina lanza su maldición.
1. Chapter 1 la maldicion

Los personajes que aquí aparecen, son propiedad de Once upon a time. 

Es mi primera historia, espero que tengáis tanta ilusión en leerla, como yo al escribirla. 

La historia esta ambientada cuando Regina lanza la maldición a StoryBrook.

* * *

**_ The Broken Past_**

CAPITULO 1: LA MALDICIÓN

\- Lo siento padre -Dijo la morena, arrancando el corazón del cuerpo del hombre que tenía delante-. Es lo mejor para todos.

Acto seguido lanzó el corazón a la hoguera que tenía al lado, pero éste quedo suspendido en el aire.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Rumpeltinski, ¿es cosa tuya? –Preguntó enojada la morena-.

\- Creo que no querida. –Una voz femenina salió de la nada. La morena miró nerviosa a todos los lados, no sabía quién estaba con ella, pero sabía que era fuerte, podía sentir su magia-. Cuánto tiempo, Regina.

De pronto, apareció una mujer encapuchada, envuelta en una nube verde.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te manda? -Encaró Regina-.

\- Tranquila querida Reina –Dijo con desprecio la misteriosa mujer-, ahora lo averiguarás todo. Hacía mucho que no nos volvíamos a encontrar.

Se acercó a ella alzando la mano para acariciar su cara.

\- Has crecido –Regina levantó la mano para evitar que la tocase y dio un paso atrás, pero la encapuchada fue más rápida y, con su mano, agarró la cara de Regina-, pero no lo suficiente – la soltó y continuó andando alrededor de ella–, llevo tanto tiempo observándote desde las sombras, esperando este momento…

\- Te presentas ante mí eligiendo el momento más inapropiado, encapuchada, diciendo que me conoces y me observa. No sé quién eres, ni lo que quieres de mí pero, si llevas tantísimo tiempo observándome, deberías saber que no deberías hacerme perder el tiempo con tonterías –su voz se volvió fría-. Di lo que tengas que decir, y después decidiré si te dejo vivir.

\- Claro que me dejarás vivir, soy mucho más fuerte que tú, y lo sabes -sonrió-. Lo notas. Notas mi poder y te asusta, ¿verdad? -Se acerco de nuevo a ella y con ambas manos bajo la capucha, que reveló a una joven pelirroja, de piel verde, pero con unos penetrantes y heladores ojos azules-. Mi nombre es Zelena y por lo que veo Cora no te contó nada acerca de mí.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto? Ella está muerta, y no te permito que hables mal de ella –se encaró-. ¿Qué es lo que no me contó acerca de ti, piel de sapo?

\- Nuestra madre, querida Regina –dijo la pelirroja con un rastro de ira en los ojos-, soy tu hermana.

\- No puede ser –repuso Regina paralizada-, mi madre no tuvo más hijos.

\- Parece ser que no era lo suficiente buena para ella –comentó Zelena con un chasqueo de lengua-, pero tú sí.

\- No te creo, ¡demuéstralo!

\- Vamos hermanita, ya deberías saber que solo alguien de tu misma sangre es capaz de hacer lo que yo hice, parar tu hechizo. Solo hay cuatro personas que podemos hacerlo y tres de ellas no pueden, así que solo quedo yo, querida.

\- ¿Cómo que tres personas? –Regina estaba empezando a perder la paciencia-. ¡Te ordeno que me digas quienes son esas tres personas!

\- Una de ellas no ha nacido, otra está en otro mundo y la otra entre rejas, de modo que me deja a mi como única opción. De todas formas no importa, ya que dentro de unos minutos no recordarás nada.

\- ¿Cómo que no recordaré nada? –preguntó Regina, quien empezó a ponerse rígida.

\- Es por eso que te cuento esto. ¿No pensarás que soy tan estúpida como para echar a perder nuestro plan después de tanto esfuerzo? –dijo como algo evidente.

\- ¿Vuestro plan? ¿Hay más personas involucradas? –preguntó mientras se aproximaba a ella.

\- Claro que sí, hermanita. De hecho, él se está ocupando de Rumple ahora mismo y, bueno, yo quise tener el placer de estar contigo, tú no debiste ser la elegida para lanzar este maldito hechizo. Yo soy mucho más poderosa que tú y seré la que ejecutaré este plan. Realizaré mi propia maldición y tú no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo –sonrió.

\- ¿Crees que después de contarme esto voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya? –dijo moviendo su mano para lanzar a su hermana por los aires, pero no funciono.

\- No lo intentes querida, inutilice tu magia. No soy tan estúpida para dejar que arruines todo.

\- Lo eres por contármelo –exclamó Regina.

\- Eso es algo que entraba en mis planes. Lanzaré un hechizo que borrará tu memoria, para ti esto no habrá pasado, nunca me habrás conocido, y seguirás pensando que es tu maldición la que se levanta sobre el bosque encantado. Nunca recordaras que en realidad yo interferí y que estas siendo parte de mi plan, de mi propia maldición. Te condenaré en ese maldito sitio donde vayas Regina. Por fin demostraré que soy yo la más poderosa –dijo mientras le cogía los pómulos con una mano-. Implantaré recuerdos falsos en todos vosotros. Ninguno recordará la existencia de la hija de Blanca, vivirá sola al igual que lo harás tú, despreciada por todos. Ella nunca os encontrará, y jamás podrá salvaros.

Zelena se acerca satisfecha a la hoguera y vierte sobre ésta un extraño líquido.

\- ¡NO! –grita desesperada la Reina.

\- Es la hora hermanita. Se feliz en tu maldita y asquerosa nueva vida.

Zelena se acercó a la Reina tocando su cara con la mano, de donde salió un destello verdoso, y desapareció en una nube verde. Acto seguido el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, cayendo así en el fuego el corazón del padre de la Reina. Un humo morado salía de la hoguera impulsándose al cielo, y del centro de la misma comenzó a brotar un humo verde.

\- Es la hora Blanca, por fin se cumplirá mi venganza –rio la Reina, ajena a todo lo que acababa de pasar, y desapareciendo en una nube morada.

Al otro extremo del reino, alejada del bosque encantado, apareció una joven pelirroja envuelta en una nube verde. Ésta se acercó a un hombre encapuchado, que veía desde un acantilado como la nube morada y verde se tragaba lo que antes había sido el bosque encantado, menos aquel pequeño trozo que parecía estar cubierto por un escudo.

\- Al fin comienza nuestro plan. ¿Te has ocupado de Regina? –dijo una joven voz masculina.

\- Sí, me he encargado de que no recuerde nada en su nueva vida. ¿Tú te has encargado de Rumple?

\- Si, todo solucionado.

\- ¿Estaremos protegidos? –dijo Zelena con algo de temor.

El encapuchado asintió-. Cuando La hija de blanca cumpla 28 años, se romperá la maldición de Regina, pero no la nuestra. Así que seguiremos controlando sus vidas hasta que vengan a por nosotros, y créeme que vendrán.

\- ¿Cómo que vendrán? ¿Me quieres decir que conseguirá romper la maldición? –pregunto furiosa-. ¡No, Regina tiene que sufrir!

\- Y lo hará, créeme que lo hará.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que funcionara? –Zelena mostró temor en sus palabras-. Llevamos demasiado tiempo planeando esto, como para que salga mal.

\- Claro que funcionara. Recuerda Zelena –se quitó la capucha dejando ver a un joven rubio con el pelo corto y ojos de un verde profundo- que Peter Pan nunca pierde –concluyo con una sonrisa malévola.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Chapter 2 Desesperación

Bueno chicas, ayer tuve problemas con el fanficc, como compensación hoy subiré dos. Son cortitos pero espero que al menos os gusten.  
Quería agradecer a las personas que me han animado a seguir escribiendo, a quienes me han leído y en especial a dos personas, estos capítulos van dirigidos a Paola y Ana que se animaron a escribirme.  
Muchas gracias, y por ultimo y no menos importante... gracias por apoyarme en todo y animarme a seguir escribiendo.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Desesperación**

La reina desapareció envuelta en una nube morada y apareció en su castillo. Decidió observar a Blanca, así que se dirigió a su espejo parlante.  
\- Muéstrame a Blanca-  
\- Como mi reina desee- dijo la cabeza de un hombre en el interior del espejo. Su imagen se fue distorsionando, dejando ver a una joven con el pelo largo y negro. Ésta se encontraba acostada en la cama gritando algo al hombre rubio, que estaba a su lado

-permíteme escuchar-dijo la reina en tono autoritario

-James, por favor, no puedo más, el bebe va a nacer ya, ¡tendremos que ser fuertes! -la mujer intentaba hacerse la fuerte, pero los surcos que dejaban sus lagrimas por sus blancas mejillas decían lo contrario  
-Blanca ¡no!- exclamo James- no pienso dejar a nuestra hija a su suerte, vivirá creyendo que no la amamos-cogió la mano de Blanca- podremos con esto-  
los dolores se fueron incrementando, el bebe estaba a punto de nacer. Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver a Grany que se preparaba para asistir el parto.  
Vamos muchacha- dijo en tono enérgico, mientras se acercaba a las piernas semiabiertas de Blanca. Lo que vio al asomarse fue una cabecita cubierta por una ligera capa de pelusilla rubia -un poco mas Blanca, ya está saliendo- unas contracciones seguidos de unos empujones y el bebe estaba en las manos de Grany. Esta lo limpio y lo acerco a los nuevos padres -es una niña- dijo recostándola en los brazos de su madre y saliendo de la habitación.  
-ya está mi vida, estas con mama y papa y nada malo va a ocurrirte.- Se escucharon ruidos de espadas a lo lejos del pasillo, y la niña comenzó a llorar intranquila. -No llores Emma- susurro Blanca tarareando una melodía, que hizo a Emma dormirse y relajarse -James, tienes que llevártela, tienes que hacerlo, ella nos encontrara y nos salvara- abrazo por última vez a su hija, entregándosela a su padre, quien lloraba de impotencia  
\- Te prometo que algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo- salió corriendo dejando a Blanca atrás

-ya basta- dijo la reina desapareciendo en una nube morada y apareciendo a los pies de la cama de Blanca.-pobrecita, acaba de tener en los brazos al fruto de su amor verdadero, y ya lo has perdido- sonrió malignamente -parece ser que ambas hemos perdido algo, no?  
-márchate Regina, puede que ahora consigas tu propósito pero un día nos encontraremos, y acabará tu maldición.  
-no si acabo con ella antes- desapareció, apareciendo en una habitación, donde se encontraba el príncipe malherido en el suelo. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba un armario, lo abrió pero era demasiado tarde, estaba vacio

\- lo conseguiste Emma,- sonrió el príncipe .lucha hija mía, lucha por tu vida y por la nuestra, llegara el día en el que nos reunamos, y volvamos a ser felices, como la familia que somos  
-La reina se acerco al príncipe, propinándole un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente -no me gustan las ñoñerías después de comer, me hacen vomitar- exclamo asqueada -ya está aquí, dijo mientras el humo inundaba la habitación -por fin tendré mi final feliz-

**Continuara…..  
**

* * *

**Se que es corto...pero voy avanzando poco a poco, que no quiero correr haciéndolo =). Ahora mismo subo el 3 capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3 Emma

Aquí esta la continuación, estaré unos días algo desconectada ya que tengo una visita muy importante. Gracias por leerme de nuevo y deseo que os guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Emma**

Regina abrió los ojos poco a poco se encontraba confundida se levanto de la cama y observo su entorno, se encontraba en una habitación extraña, no tal lujosa como su palacio, se acerco al espejo y vio que tenia el pelo algo más corto, paso una mano entre el acomodándolo mientras sonreía, y curioseaba mas cosas de su nuevo hogar.  
Un rato después salió de su habitación paseando por su casa hasta llegar a la cocina donde, en mitad de la mesa, relucía una fuente llena de manzanas rojas, cogió una llevándosela a los labios y le pego un bocado dirigiéndose mientras a la puerta principal. Cogió sus llaves y salió de su casa, le apetecía salir a dar una vuelta por aquel lugar.  
\- hola, señora alcaldesa – dijo un hombre de mediana edad trajeado y con un bastón  
-Rumple- dijo ella sorprendida-  
creo que se confunde, señora alcaldesa -dijo el con algo de sorna- soy Gold, ¿está usted bien?  
claro claro- dijo ella dudando un poco- no sé en que estaría pensando-  
Bueno señora alcaldesa que tenga un buen día- dijo el alejándose cojeando.

Regina se quedo mirando al hombre y continuo andando, se quedo parada en un local que parecía ser una cafetería. Se decidió a entrar y comprobar si realmente no la recordaban los demás ciudadanos del bosque encantado. Nada mas entrar vio a una anciana discutiendo con una joven que reconoció como roja. Se sentó en un taburete del mostrador y tosió interrumpiendo la pelea entre roja y su abuela.  
Rubi no pienso dejar que salgas así- ante la interrupción de la alcaldesa suavizo su rostro- luego hablaremos tú y yo – miró hacia Rubi-  
señora alcaldesa le sirvo lo de siempre?- dijo mientras preparaba ya la cafetera para servirle a la alcaldesa-  
si – dijo ella escuetamente- al momento recibió su desayuno su café con leche y un trozo de torta de manzana- empezó a comer cuando el sonido de la puerta la distrajo-  
Blanca y el príncipe entraron en la cafetería con caras largas- Hola señora alcaldesa dijo Blanca sentándose a su lado- Grany lo de siempre dijo David sentándose al lado de su morena – señora alcaldesa hizo un gesto a modo de saludo con la cabeza-  
Regina los miro y continuo comiendo pero escuchaba la conversación de sus nuevos acompañantes-

Vamos Mary Margaret mi amor no pasa nada- dijo David mirándola y tocando su rostro-  
ella se aparto bruscamente- es muy fácil de decir David- tu eres el que esta bien, tu puedes tener hijos, Yo no – dijo, con lagrimas en los ojos , salió corriendo hacia el baño- David miró su café hundiendo los hombros derrotado – la mujer anciana se acerco a él- ¿qué pasó, David, por qué esta así Mary Margaret?-  
el medico acaba de decirnos que Mary Margaret no puede tener hijos y no sé lo ha tomado muy bien-David contesto tristemente.  
Regina que estaba escuchando la conversación no pudo evitar sonreír para ella, dejo dinero sobre la mesa y salió sabiendo que su hechizo había funcionado perfectamente.  
Mary Margaret salió del baño al momento y se sentó al lado de su esposo, este se empeño en dar un paseo por el bosque, y ella aunque con pocas ganas acepto. Estaban paseando por los limites de la ciudad, cuando escucharon un sonido procedente de al lado de un árbol sonaba como un llanto, fueron en busca de quien emitía el sonido y encontraron un bebe abandonado con cabellos rubios y unos ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, Mary se acerco cogiéndola en brazos rodeándola y protegiéndola y mirando la sabanita que la cubría vio que estaba su nombre bordado.  
\- ¿quién ha podido abandonar un bebe a su suerte?  
-no sé- contesto ella acunando el bebe- pero quizás el destino quiere que cuidemos de ella- dijo sonriéndole.  
\- como la vas a llamar- se acerco a su esposa para acariciar al bebe  
\- Emma, se llama Emma- dijo mientras el bebe se dormía, no antes sin hacer una mueca que Mary Margaret hubiera dicho que se parecía a una sonrisa.

**continuara….**


	4. Chapter 4: Diecisiete

Muchas gracias chicas por los mensajes y los ánimos. Me alegro de que os vaya gustando la historia, siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero me tenían ocupada.  
Quiero dedicaros a quienes me escribís y animáis. Muchas a gracias a Paola que corrigió el fanficc y se convirtió en mi redactora! Quiero también dedicarlo a una persona muy especial la cual se ha ido hoy y ya estoy extrañando que te quiero mucho y que pronto te veré.

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Diecisiete**_

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana iluminando una habitación. Lo primero que se iluminó fue un escritorio repleto de libros, a continuación una mesita de noche y para finalizar una cama. En esa cama lo único que se distinguía era una maraña de cabellos rubios, unos ojos verdes que se abrieron de repente cuando los rayos de sol iluminaron su cama. Intentó perezosamente ocultarse de ellos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a una menuda morena de pelo corto seguida por un hombre rubio.

-Feliz cumpleaños Emma- sonrió dejando una bandeja con fruta encima del escritorio- Vamos cariño, es hora de levantarse- La rubia gimió a modo de protesta cubriendo su cara con la sabana. Sonriendo, la morena se sentó a su lado e intentó quitarle la sabana haciéndole cosquillas. David sonreía viendo a su hija retorcerse en la cama pidiendo que parase. Rindiéndose se sentó como pudo apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama.

-¡Ya vale mamá, ya no soy una niña!- se seco las lagrimas de los ojos- ya tengo una edad como para hacer ciertas cosas.

-Lo sé cariño, 17 años exactamente. Ahora levántate tenemos que celebrar este día tan especial.

La sonrisa de la rubia se esfumo dejando ver un sombrio halo de tristeza en sus ojos esmeraldas. -No quiero celebrar nada, no me encuentro demasiado bien.

-¿Estás bien mi amor? ¿Estás enferma?-el rubio se sentó en la cama- cuéntanos a tu madre y a mí qué te pasa cariño- recogió detrás de la oreja un mechón rubio rebelde que caía sobre la cara de la rubia.

Esta se levantó de golpe como si aquel contacto la hubiera quemado-¿Es qué no lo veis? –Se movió por la habitación haciendo aspavientos con las manos – Es siempre igual.

-El qué es igual Emma – su madre preguntó sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería su hija.

-Todo mamá, todo es siempre igual, estoy cansada de estar aquí encerrada. ¡Me ahogo!

-Pero Emma, hoy es el día de tu cumpleaños, no todos los días se cumplen 17 años- su madre se levantó para intentar tranquilizar a la joven rubia.

Ésta se apartó. –Voy a cambiarme, ¿podéis dejarme sola, por favor?-

Mary Margaret y David se miraron. Este último hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza a su esposa apenas perceptible  
para cualquier otra persona, indicándole que debían dejarla sola. Sabía que fuera lo que fuera lo que le pasase a su pequeña debía solucionarlo por ella misma, así que se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la salida seguido por su esposa. Cerró la puerta y la abrazó, sabía que a su esposa le dolía ver así a su pequeña, pero si algo había aprendido era que su pequeña, tenía un carácter muy fuerte. Muchas veces se sorprendía porque daba la impresión de que tenía en los genes el carácter de su madre y el suyo propio, aunque sabía que eso era algo imposible, ya que Mary Margaret era estéril. Rodeo a su mujer con un abrazo protector y se alejaron de la habitación de Emma.

Cuando Emma escuchó los pasos de sus padres que indicaban que se habían ido, se sentó en la cama derrotada con las manos cubriendo su rostro. Estaba segura de que algo pasaba en aquella ciudad, como podía ser que en 17 años no hubieran envejecido ni un ápice. Era como si para el pueblo entero el tiempo se hubiera congelado, excepto para ella. Siempre le había interesado mucho el tema de la magia y lo sobrenatural. Tenía miles de libros relacionados con ello, aunque no podía hablar con nadie de ese tema, ya que su madre era muy reacia con ello y no le gustaba hablar de cosas como la magia.

Había sido una niña muy amada por sus padres, pero estaba sola, pues en el pueblo no había ningún niño. Cuando le preguntaba a sus padres sobre por qué no había niños en Story Brook, le dijeron que hace unos años creían recordar que había, pero que sus padres abandonaron el pueblo en busca de otra vida. Necesitaba salir de ahí, de momento se conformaría con salir a pasear y dejar que el aire le aclarara las ideas. Sus padres estarían en el salón y no le apetecía encontrarse con ellos, así que decidió usar su salida de emergencia. Se acercó a la ventana, levantó una baldosa en la que en el interior había un gancho y una cuerda gruesa atada en uno de sus extremos, lanzó la cuerda y bajó por la pared lateral de la casa. Cuando llegó al suelo ocultó la cuerda en la enredadera que había justo al lado.

Se puso a caminar sin rumbo donde la llevaron sus pies. Acabó llegando a los límites de la ciudad, sin entender cómo había acabado allí, pues nunca había ido por esa zona, ya que allí fue donde fue abandonada y donde sus padres la encontraron. Nunca le importó ser una niña adoptada, sus padres se lo contaron desde chiquitita. Para ella eran sus padres, la habían cuidado, amado y protegido. Nunca se interesó por sus padres biológicos, pero si sentía curiosidad de saber el porqué la abandonaron. Quería ponerle cara para saber quién es tan ruin como para abandonar a un niño a su suerte en mitad de un bosque.

Levantó la mirada y vio el cartel donde indicaba que estaba a las afueras de Storybrook. Se fijó bien y vio allí al lado un coche aparcado en el arcén. Su curiosidad se hizo visible y se acercó para comprobar de quién era ese coche, quería saber si alguien más se ahogaba en la ciudad. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca su cuerpo se tensó al darse cuenta de que ese coche era el de la alcaldesa. No es que le tuviera exactamente miedo, ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con ella pero corrían rumores por la ciudad acerca de ella. Gente que desaparecería después de haber tenido un enfrentamiento duro y que aparecía a los días con moratones, o que ni siquiera aparecía. Emma era una chica valiente nunca tuvo problemas en enfrentarse y encararse a cualquiera pero esa mujer era la única que conseguía intimidarla, quizás era la forma por la que la había mirado las veces que se habían cruzado. No entendía por qué tenía tanto odio hacia ella, en el fondo no tenía nada en su contra, pero su madre le conto un día que las cosas entre ambas familias estaban mal. Apenas cruzaban palabra y cuando lo hacían era para acabar entre peleas y amenazas. Fue su madre la que la advirtió de las cosas que se creía que hacia la alcaldesa a los ciudadanos que no apoyaban sus decisiones. Ella desconocía los motivos pero su familia era la única que no desaparecía cuando peleaba con ella. Se quedó pensativa un rato sobre aquellas relaciones tan extrañas.

-No le han enseñado que no se debe espiar a la gente – una voz femenina extremadamente sexy (o eso le pareció a la rubia) resonó a su espalda.

Emma se quedó blanca y se dio la vuelta despacio, encontrándose con la joven alcaldesa. Se quedo mirándola, iba con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de deporte. Nunca había visto así a la alcaldesa pero le pareció una mujer muy sexy, siempre se lo había parecido. Algo de ella despertaba cada vez que la veía y se la cruzaba entre esas miradas de odio. Alzó sus ojos hasta los de la alcaldesa que la miraban con el mismo odio de siempre – yo… yo… – Balbuceó, obligándose mentalmente a tranquilizarse.- No creo que en ningún momento la estuviera espiando- dijo finalmente mirándola, un insólito valor recorrió su cuerpo. –Es más si la hubiera estado espiando me hubiera ocultado entre los árboles y no hubiera ido por mitad de la carretera señora alcaldesa.

-Vaya vaya, se atreve a contestarme….- sonrió ante la muestra de valentía de la joven suavizando la mirada- aunque era de esperar siendo hija de quien es, no saben mantenerse calladas.- Nunca había mantenido una conversación con la joven, y no iba a comenzar hoy, en el fondo seguía siendo la hija de su enemiga. – Tiene razón puede que no estuviera espiándome, pero de todas formas, qué hace usted en este lugar sola.-Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho volviendo su mirada igual de fría que siempre.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Emma *que me pasa con ella, es extremadamente sexy* -No creo que este lugar sea suyo y creo que soy mayorcita para saber lo que hago y para moverme por donde quiera sin necesidad de llevar acompañante- se puso a la defensiva.

La alcaldesa sentía que aquella joven la atraía, no entendía por qué. No había hablado antes con ella, le parecía muy interesante la forma de actuar de la rubia, le hacía gracia que se enfrentara a ella. En la cuidad todos salvo Gold y los dos necios de Blanca y el príncipe, le hacían caso sin rechistar. Le parecía interesante que alguien lo hiciera, y le parecía mucho más interesante ella, pues sabía de quien era hija. *Regina no sabes dónde te estás metiendo* pensó antes de contestar a la joven.

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

Va por ti que se que te encanta.

_**Nunca te olvides de sonreír porque el día que no sonrías será un día perdido.**_  
__  
_** Charles Chaplin**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lo sientooooooo, se que no tengo perdón pero entre el trabajo y que no he estado en casa no he podido subir nada. poco a poco volveré a coger el ritmo lo prometo, se que este capitulo es corto pero ando un poco bloqueada. Menos mal que mi musa vendrá a visitarme pronto. Muchas gracias a todas las que me animáis a continuar. Esta historia es tan mía como vuestra, sin vosotras no existiría. Paolacch , elenabarrientos , , MissMariFranco , Guest y Love Girl**_

CAPÍTULO 5

La alcaldesa sentía que aquella joven la atraía, no entendía por qué. No había hablado antes con ella, le parecía muy interesante la forma de actuar de la rubia, le hacía gracia que se enfrentara a ella. En la cuidad todos, salvo Gold y los dos necios de Blanca y el príncipe, le hacían caso sin rechistar. Le parecía interesante que alguien lo hiciera, y le parecía mucho más interesante ella, pues sabía de quien era hija. *Regina no sabes dónde te estás metiendo* pensó antes de contestar a la joven.

-¿Y si así fuera? ¿Tengo qué recordarle que StoryBrook es mío y puedo hacer en él lo que me plazca? Si quiero que este lugar sea privado para mi únicamente así lo será- sonrió con satisfacción, pensando en que había dejado fuera de juego a la rubia.

-Pues creo que ahora se va a convertir en mi lugar favorito así que dudo que pueda hacerlo privado para usted – reto a la alcaldesa. No tenía un buen día, estaba muy enfadada. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el día de su cumpleaños y lo que menos necesitaba era que viniera nadie a prohibirle nada por muy alcaldesa que fuera. Sus padres nunca le prohibieron nada y ella no sería la primera.

-No sabes con quien estás jugando mocosa– puso su mejor mirada intimidatoria, aunque no estaba enfadada, fingió estarlo. Realmente estaba sorprendida, nunca había imaginado que la idea de tener a alguien más con quien discutir pudiera parecerle tan excitante. –Queda usted advertida- sin decir una palabra más, subió a su coche y arrancó dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose al pueblo.

A Emma aun le temblaban las piernas. *¿Qué había hecho?, ¿dónde se había metido* pensó. Se había enfrentado a la persona más influyente de StoryBrook. -Es que quieres morir Emma- dijo a la nada, mientras se sentaba a los pies de un árbol cercano. – Ahora solo queda esperar a que te encuentren muerta en alguna cuneta- se tapo el rostro con las manos, -pero te lo mereces Emma, te has metido en este lío tu solita, aun no sé como… Si este lugar ni siquiera me importa – miro a su alrededor, nunca había venido hasta los límites de la ciudad, no era un sitio que le llamase mucho la atención, nunca lo hizo realmente. Era un lugar silencioso, que incitaba a la paz. Sentía que allí podía relajarse y todo el enfado que tenía acumulado desaparecería poco a poco mientras la calma inundaba sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos apenas un segundo y cuando los abrió y miro el reloj se dio cuenta de que habían pasado varias horas. Se levanto estirándose y camino hacia casa, sus padres deberían estar preocupados. A medida que se alejaba se deba cuenta de que aquel no era un mal lugar no había ningún sonido, exceptuando el de los animales, no había peleas, ni ruidos de coches…. Había calma, paz, tranquilidad….

-Quizás no ha sido tan malo haberme metido en este lío por este lugar- sonrió.  
De entre las sombras del bosque salio Regina, la cual lo había visto todo. -Parece que va a se divertido venir a este lugar a partir de ahora- dijo Regina curvando sus labios en una perfecta y preciosa sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento mucho haberos hecho esperar tanto, sé que no tengo perdón, pero dejé todo un poco apartado... Pero prometo que estoy volviendo a escribir, y que intentaré publicar dos capítulos a la gracias por leerme, por los comentarios y favoritos. Aquí vamos de nuevo con nuestras chicas...**

**Gracias a Paolacch por las que os guste :***

* * *

Regina fue en dirección a su coche con cara de no muy buenos amigos **_*que se ha creído esa maldita mocosa... maldita hija de Blanca, tenía que ser igual que ella...*_** se quedó pensando.**_ *Porque es imposible sino diría que realmente son madre e hija*_** avanzó unos pasos más, metió las manos en su bolsillo para buscar sus llaves _***venga ya***_ farfulló _***donde he metido las malditas llaves***_ comenzó a tocarse nerviosa todos los bolsillos que encontraba en su vestimenta.

_**FEEDBACK**_

Regina se encontraba en el bosque donde había tenido el encuentro con la mocosa, estaba ella sola sentada junto a un tronco, tranquila, jugando con su llavero, cuando escuchó pasos.  
Se levantó rápidamente y se escondió entre la vegetación para observar quién era el invasor que se atrevía a poner los pies en su bosque. Cuál fue su sorpresa al comprobar que no era él si no ella... y además una rubia, por lo que podía distinguir a distancia. Siguió observando hasta tener seguro que la invasora era la maldita mocosa de Blanca._***Vaya, vaya, así que la pequeña mocosa se atrevió a llegar hasta aquí***_ pensó con cara maliciosa.

_**FIN DEL FEEDBACK**_

\- Claro - dijo en alto- las llaves se me debieron de caer cuando vino esa cría... ¡maldita sea!- golpeó de una patada una piedra. Ahora tendría que volver al bosque donde estaba Emma, tendría que volver a cruzarse con ella y quedaría como una estúpida. Colocándose bien el pelo frente al coche, se dispuso a dar media vuelta desandando los pasos ya hechos. Caminando silenciosamente entre la maleza, intentando esconderse para que la rubia no notara que estaba allí, se aproximó al lugar. Cuando se asomó detrás de un árbol vio una estampa que le resultó hasta tierna. Emma se encontraba acurrucada en el tronco de un árbol dormida.

Un par de metros más lejos vio sus llaves en el suelo. Se acercó silenciosamente, las cogió y retomó su camino hacia el coche, no sin antes volver a mirar hacia atrás. Una leve mueca de sonrisa salió de la comisura de sus labios, giró de nuevo y avanzó. En ese momento una manta se materializo cubriendo a la menuda rubia que sonrió y se acomodó más al sentir la ligera presión de la manta.

_**Continuará...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas... lo prometido es deuda... aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. He decidido publicar miércoles y sábados. Deciros una cosa mas, estoy teniendo problemas con los reviews que se me suman pero luego no me aparecen los mensajes que me dejáis, solo me sale el aviso al correo... así que no puedo contestaros personalmente así que os digo por aquí un poquito.

Paolacch... Muchas gracias por el comentario, Publicare dos veces por semana como prometí, referido a lo que preguntabas por que Regina no se da cuenta de que Mary Margaret y Emma son madre e hija de verdad es por que ya dije que Zelena le hizo olvidar eso con su maldición, para Regina Blanca no tiene ningún hijo. Tranquila que pronto llegaran mas largos jijiji.

Diana... Gracias por el comentario, Si voy a continuarlo,es que tuve un parón por problemillas, pero ya esta solucionado y prometo actualizar mas seguido. Me alegro mucho de que te guste.

Gracias a todos por los reviews y los followers... No se si me dejo a alguien, es que no me salían mas en el correo, vi alguno pero como invitado.

Espero que os guste. Pasar buen día!

* * *

Horas más tarde Emma se despertó algo confusa, no sabía dónde estaba, pero cuando se desperezó y se ubicó un poco, recordó que estaba en el bosque. *Qué diablos, cómo me he podido quedar dormida aquí* miró hacia abajo y se quedó extrañada por aquella manta. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Quién habría estado paseando por su lado cuando ella dormía? Inspeccionó la manta y encontró un pequeño bordado en dorado que tenía las iniciales RM.

***RM, ¿quién diablos será RM?*** Dobló la manta y se apresuró a volver a casa. ***Maldita sea, mamá y papá se pondrán hechos una furia y con razón*** pensó, pues habían pasado horas sin que supieran nada de ella.

De camino a casa meditó todo lo que había pasado. Primero se encuentra con la alcaldesa, consigue valor para contestarle, luego se queda dormida durante horas y por último un tal RM merodea por su lado y la tapa con una manta.  
No hizo falta llegar a la puerta de su casa cuando ésta se abrió y su madre salió corriendo de ella directa a abrazarla

\- Emma... nos has tenido muy preocupados. ¿Dónde has estado?, ¿por qué te has ido?, ¿por qué no has avisado?, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde y por qué llevas el pelo lleno de hojas?- dijo de carrerilla quitando una hoja del pelo enredado de la rubia.  
\- Mama demasiadas preguntas.  
\- Blanca deja que se explique- intervino la voz serena de su padre -cuéntanos cariño- sonrió viendo como su padre la protegía.

\- Simplemente necesitaba salir. Me puse a caminar y acabé en el bosque, me senté y me quedé dormida por el cansancio- prefirió omitir el pequeño detalle de que había contradicho a la todo poderosa alcaldesa porque su madre hubiera sufrido un ataque de pánico.  
\- ¿Y esa manta?- Blanca alargó la mano para intentar acariciarla.  
\- Ahh… me la compré hace unos días y decidí llevarla para tumbarme un rato en la hierba- mintió abrazándola contra su pecho.  
\- Bueno es hora de que todos volvamos a casa- habló por fin su padre- hay una pequeña que todavía no ha soplado las velas y… ¿no querrás tener mala suerte todo el año?.  
Emma sonrió ante las supersticiones de su padre -si vamos, que tengo hambre.

Entraron por la puerta, Emma se dio la vuelta una última vez mirando las iniciales de su manta, miró el porche hacia la calle oscura y cerró la puerta.

A unos metros Regina arrancó su coche y dio un último vistazo a la casa de la rubia. Había algo de ella que le atraía, algo peligroso, algo que desconocía pero que iba a averiguar. Sonrió dirigiendo la mirada a la carretera *Estás completamente loca Regina*.

El coche se perdió en la oscuridad de la calle cuando una cabeza rubia se asomó por el ventanal.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**"Todo lo que siempre has querido...está al otro lado del miedo" (George Addair)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno chicas ahí tenéis el nuevo capitulo, espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Un saludo

* * *

Aún no habían salido los primeros rayos de sol cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos. Regina cogió a tientas el despertador para ver la hora.

\- Genial- dijo, dejando el despertador en la mesa de malas maneras -otro día sin dormir apenas, ¿qué te está pasando Regina?- se frotó la cara con las manos y se dispuso a levantarse. La morena hizo la cama como era costumbre cada vez que se levantaba, y, acto seguido, fue al baño para darse una ducha.

Media hora más tarde, la morena apareció por la cocina cogiendo a su paso una manzana de un frutero que tenía en la encimera, le dio un bocado y se quedó pensativa. Las imágenes de la discusión con la rubia no paraban de asaltarle la cabeza. Hacia 3 días ya desde el incidente con la pequeña rubia de los Charming y desde entonces no había podido dormir bien ningún día. Esa maldita rubia aparecía en cada uno de sus pensamientos.

-Emma, Emma… quién eres para provocar en mi tal sensación…- susurró girando la manzana y dándole otro bocado. -Entras en mi vida, en mi mente, tratas de contradecirme…- aunque eso le pareció interesante y divertido, nadie hasta ahora lo había hecho y la verdad es que la chiquilla tenía muchas agallas. Sonrió de forma automática. De repente su cara cambió a asustada… -no tenía que haberla tapado con una de mis mantas, ¿y si descubre que es mía...?-

-Tonterías, cómo va a pensar que es mía- Se terminó de alistar y se dispuso a ir a trabajar en su mercedes.

Cuando llegó al ayuntamiento, se sentó en su cómodo sillón y se dispuso a acabar con la montaña de peleo, cuando, de repente, un golpe en la puerta le sacó de su tarea.

-Adelante- dijo sin levantar apenas la vista de la montaña de papeles que tenía delante.

Una cabellera corta castaña asomó tímidamente por la puerta. -Disculpe señora alcaldesa, vengo a traerle los partes de la comisaria-

-Pasa Graham- el muchacho entró por la puerta y se acercó cautelosamente a la mesa de la temida alcaldesa, quedándose frente a ella con la carpeta en las manos.

-Déjala ahí encima- señaló el único hueco libre que le dejaba en la mesa. Dejó la carpeta y se quedó mirando a la alcaldesa. Ésta lucía imponente y peligrosa, pero eso la hacía mucho más bella.

Regina notó la mirada y levantó los ojos de mala gana del papel -¿Quería algo más?-

Graham salió de su trance -nnnnoo- dijo rápidamente tartamudeando. Se ruborizó, había sido pillado mirándola descaradamente. Esperaba que eso no le costara su puesto de trabajo. La alcaldesa no era conocida en el pueblo por ser exactamente demasiado agradable. Un fallo y estabas de patitas en la calle.

-Me retiro ya, si no necesita nada más de mí-.

-Está bien, retírese- clavó de nuevo la vista en los documentos.

Cuando Graham se había retirado, levantó la vista y sonrió, le encantaba intimidar a la gente así, con solo una mirada. Graham era un buen chico, muy guapo, pero demasiado básico.

-Bueno Regina, acabemos esto cuanto antes-.

Puso el último papel encima de la montaña de papeleo terminado que tenía al lado, levantado la mirada y relajándose, crujiéndose la espalda en el asiento. -Por fin he acabado- dijo mirando el reloj. -Vaya… ya son las 4, ni siquiera he comido nada aún, tenía tanto trabajó…-

Se puso su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir de la oficina. Subió a su coche y se quedó pensando a donde ir. No le apetecía ir todavía a casa, era demasiado solitaria. Tenía todo lo que quería en esta vida, un trabajo, un buen sueldo e incluso una casa, pero le faltaba algo. Se sentía muy sola, no tenía ninguna amiga, ser tan temido tenía su lado bueno y su lado malo.

Se dispuso a arrancar el coche. Había decidido que iría a su lugar favorito, al bosque, allí podría descansar y relajarse. Decidió antes de ir pasar por Granys y comprar algo de comer para llevárselo. Decidió que haría una especie de picnic, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando comía con su padre en el bosque. Se puso triste, lo echaba demasiado de menos, pero había sido por un buen motivo, por su felicidad y por la desdicha de Blanca. Sabía que su padre se habría sacrificado para que ella fuese feliz, y en cierto modo así había sido.

Entró en Granys y pidió algo de comer. Compró algo más de comida para no tener que hacer luego cena. Encargó una ensalada con pollo, maíz, tomates y salsa cesar, perfecta para cenar. Y para comer, se compró una hamburguesa, le apetecía algo consistente. Cuando le dieron su pedido volvió a su coche y siguió su camino al bosque.

Cuando salió del coche con la comida y una manta, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no se encontraba sola. Una cabellera rubia levantó la cabeza del libro que tenía en las manos y sonrió.

Regina soltó un bufido de resignación, aunque en el fondo había algo dentro de ella que se alegraba de que la rubia se hubiera atrevido a volver.

_**Continuará...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chicas un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste, intentaré contestaros si encuentro la manera de abrir los mensajes en la página. Gracias por los comentarios :)

* * *

Se acercó a un árbol en frente de la rubia.

-Buenas tardes señora alcaldesa- esbozó una sonrisa.

-Veo que no aprecia demasiado su vida para haber vuelto de nuevo al bosque-. Dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba mirándola de forma intimidatoria.

-Creo que el bosque no tiene dueño, y que cualquiera puede venir a disfrutar de la naturaleza. Vamos señora alcaldesa, ¿en su casa no le enseñaron a compartir?-

Vio que la mirada de Regina cambiaba peligrosamente. Lo supo, supo que la había cagado con ese comentario, pero le salió solo. Y ahora no podía echarse atrás, así que con miedo le aguantó la mirada.

Regina se obligó a tranquilizarse, nadie le había llevado la contraria nunca, pero era excitante a la par que inquietante.

Pasó del comentario de la rubia y cerró los ojos, centrándose en el canto de los pájaros.

Emma decidió no decir nada más y se centró de nuevo en su libro

Un rato después decidió que ya era tarde para comer, así que pasó directamente a sacar su ensalada para cenar. Se levantó y estiro su manta, bajo la atenta mirada de Emma, que había encontrado un mejor entretenimiento que su libro.

Cuando hubo estirado la manta, sacó su ensalada, un tenedor de plástico y un refresco. Obvió levantar la vista para mirar a la rubia, sabía que la estaba observando pero odiaba que la vieran comer. Así que simuló no sentir su mirada.

Abrió el recipiente que contenía la ensalada y revolvió su interior para que la salsa impregnara cada ingrediente. Cogió un bocado y lo degustó. Estaba riquísimo, aunque ahora mismo cualquier cosa le hubiera parecido una delicatesen, pues no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

Cuando iba a tomar el segundo bocado, un ruido de tripas la sacó de su deliciosa comida. Miró a Emma, que había bajado la cabeza rápidamente a su libro ruborizada por el sonido que su estómago había emitido.

Regina sonrió interiormente, tocó la hamburguesa que tenía dentro de la bolsa y antes de hacer nada su mente se paralizó. ***¡Qué hago! ¿Acaso, encima de qué es una niñata prepotente voy a ofrecerle comida…?*** Sus pensamientos fueron disueltos de nuevo por otro ruido del estómago de la rubia. Finalmente, cogió la hamburguesa y la lanzó cerca de donde estaba Emma, que levantó la mirada rápidamente para encontrase la cosa más rara y bella que jamás había visto, la sonrisa en la cara de la alcaldesa junto con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Emma la miró extrañada.

-Cómetelo- dijo Regina -total yo no puedo cenar tanto, y no quiero que eso que tienes en el estómago despierte y me engulla a mí-. Siguió comiendo su ensalada ***te estas ablandando Regina, deben de ser los años*** pensó.

Emma cogió la hamburguesa no sin antes darle las gracias.

-Gracias- desenvolvió la hamburguesa y se le hizo la boca agua, pero antes de probarla se quedó quieta mirándola de forma extraña.

Regina se dio cuenta de ese detalle –¿Algún problema Charming?-  
esto saco de su pensamiento a Emma.

-¿No será una trampa y estará envenenada?-. Emma elevó una ceja esperando la respuesta de Regina.

Regina se carcajeó y volvió a su ensalada -No soy de las que comparten. Recuerda, no me enseñaron eso en mi casa, todo lo hago por un motivo Charming, así que eso es algo que tendrá usted que descubrir por sí misma-. Le encantaba fastidiar a la rubia, así que no levantó la mirada de su plato mientras hablaba con ella, pero si la observaba con el rabillo del ojo.

-Además, ese no es mi estilo. Soy más de envenenar manzanas-. Levantó la cabeza guiñándole un ojo.

Finalmente, tras unos instantes de dubitación, vio a Emma pegarle un bocado a la hamburguesa, y en un par de bocados la devoró.

Emma vio que Regina todavía no había acabado y se avergonzó de cómo había devorado la comida.

Siguieron en silencio, Regina fue la primera en levantarse. Recogió la manta, la dobló meticulosamente y la guardó. Cogió la bolsa donde había traído la comida y guardó el plástico de la ensalada. La rubia le acercó el papel de la hamburguesa, la morena lo cogió rozando sus dedos y tiró del papel como si ese suave roce le hubiera quemado la mano.

Se dio la vuelta dirección a su coche sin mirar de nuevo a Emma.

-Hasta otro día- dijo guardando las cosas en el maletero y subiéndose al asiento del conductor. Arrancó sin mirar atrás y fue directa a su casa.

Una vez llegó, aparcó el coche, entró en su gran y vacía mansión, se tumbó en su gran sofá color beige y se quedó mirando el techo. ***Emma… quién eres para osar atreverte a contestarme y para hacerme sentir tantas cosas con un solo roce***. Pensó en ese contacto. Había sentido tantas cosas en un solo segundo, no había sentido algo así desde Daniel. Recordó vagamente a aquel muchacho, al amor de su vida, el que su madre le había quitado arrancándole el corazón delante de sus narices. Una lágrima solitaria cayó por sus mejillas mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida.

Emma vio marcharse el coche de la alcaldesa. Qué acaba de pasar, acababa de sentir una corriente eléctrica que le había recorrido de la cabeza a los pies. Era una sensación tan agradable, nunca había sentido nada así con nadie, es como si la conociese de toda la vida, su corazón se había acelerado tanto que casi se le había salido por la boca.

Se había quedado perpleja al ver lo que la alcaldesa había hecho. Le había invitado a comer y por primera vez había visto esa preciosa sonrisa. La había visto relajada y bellísima. No sabía dónde se estaba metiendo, pero Emma había decidido ya que iba a intentar ver a la alcaldesa en más ocasiones como la de hoy. Había tenido dudas pero después de ese contacto, no se iba a quedar con la intriga. Quería saber más sobre ese sentimiento, esas sensaciones… después de todo Emma nunca había sido de las que se queda con las dudas. Era intuitiva e impulsiva, y su intuición le gritaba que se acercara a esa hermosísima mujer.

A Emma siempre le habían atraído tanto los hombres como las mujeres.

_**Continuará...**_


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! siento el retraso, ayer me fue imposible actualizar porque no estaba en mi casa y no había Internet... De nuevo muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y por los apoyos, y deciros que no os preocupéis por la edad de Emma que todavía tiene que desenlazarse la historia, no me seáis impacientes. :P

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

Con el paso de los días Emma había seguido yendo al bosque, había conseguido tener un trato hasta amigable con la alcaldesa, al menos ésta ya no hacía malas caras cuando la veía, es más, parecía hasta aliviada cada vez que veía a la rubia esperándola.

Emma había observado el comportamiento de Regina, sabía que por las mañanas iba a trabajar de lunes a viernes y por las tardes cuando salía del ayuntamiento, le gustaba ir a relajarse al bosque. Los sábados y los domingos le gustaba ir mucho antes y pasar el día entero allí. Comía y en ocasiones cenaba allí.

Le había costado recopilar esa información. Habían sido muchos días observándola, pero por fin lo sabía e iba a comenzar con su plan de seducción.

-Mamá- se pronunció por fin la rubia después de que llevara 5 minutos dándole vueltas a los cereales en su tazón.

-¿Dime?- respondió Mary Margaret que la había estado observando.

Emma siguió dándole vueltas a los cereales, quería pedirle algo a su madre pero sabía que iba a empezar a preguntarle.

-Hija- dijo James con una sonrisa -como sigas así vas a acabar mareando a los cereales.

Emma sonrió y dejó la cuchara en el cuenco, levantando la mirada se dispuso a hablar.- Mamá me gustaría que me ayudases a preparar un pastel.

Mary Margaret se sorprendió con lo que había dicho su hija. Emma nunca se había interesado en la cocina y mucho menos en la repostería. Era un auténtico desastre, un día quiso hacerse un huevo frito y cuando volvió a la cocina se encontró a Emma con un colador en la cabeza, un tenedor en una mano y una tapa de una olla en la otra a modo de escudo. Cuando vio a su madre, corrió hacia ella diciendo que el huevo no paraba de escupirle. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordarlo y pensó que quizás era el momento de que Emma aprendiera algo de cocina, en el fondo eso había pasado cuando tenía 9 años.

-Claro que si cariño, ¿cuándo quieres que hagamos el pastel? ¿Quizás mañana por la mañana?-preguntó.

-Esto... la verdad es que no… había pensado hacerlo hoy por la mañana. Ahora mismo si no tienes nada que hacer.

-¿Ahora?... pero cariño, ahora no puede ser, no he hecho nada en casa, ni he ido a hacer los recados, ni siquiera a comprar, no hay nada en casa cariño.

Emma necesitaba ese pastel para el medio día, no podía retrasarlo más o perdería el valor que tenía. – Ohhhh, venga mama por favor, papá está de vacaciones, sabes que puede hacer las tareas de casa y que puede ir a hacer tus recados, porfí porfí porfí- insistió Emma mirándola con ojos llorosos, pues sabía que la táctica de dar pena siempre funcionaba con sus padres.

-¿David?- preguntó indecisa.

-Claro que sí, no hay problema, yo me encargo de todo hoy. Vosotras hacer ese pastel para que luego yo pueda comer un trozo y dar el veredicto-

-La verdad papá, es que no va a poder ser, había pensado en que me lo iba a llevar para comérmelo con… una amiga.-Emma dudó, casi se le escapa el nombre de Regina.

-Oh vaya- dijo bajando la cabeza apenado -Bueno no pasa nada, de todas formas yo me encargo de todo hoy Mary Margaret.

-¡Bien!- Emma pegó un salto de su silla y corrió hasta donde estaba sentado su padre.-Te prometo que el próximo pastel que haga será solo para ti- le besó la mejilla.

-Eso espero pequeñaja- tiró de ella para que se sentara en sus piernas y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas ante la mirada divertida de Mary Margaret.

-Aun así Emma, no tenemos casi nada en casa.- dijo ella

-No te preocupes mamá, nos las apañaremos con lo que haya-. Se levantó de las piernas de su padre, se acercó a su madre y la cogió de la mano – venga, vamos a ver que tenemos en la despensa-. Dijo levantando a su madre de la silla y casi arrastrándola por la cocina.

Abrieron la despensa y vieron que les quedaba un paquete de azúcar y uno de harina.-Coge eso Emma- los señaló -vamos a la nevera que creo que tengo masa todavía que compre para hacer una tarta, coge también esas manzanas de ahí. Creo que lo único que podemos hacer con las cosas que tenemos es una tarta de manzana, ¿te parece bien?-sacó la masa de la nevera y unos cuantos huevos.

-Claro que si mamá cogió las cosas que su madre le había pedido y las llevó a la encimera donde ella había dejado las otras. Casi se carcajea en el momento en el que su madre dijo que iban a hacer tarta de manzana. Pues había recordado aquella conversación con la alcaldesa, el día en el que la había invitado a comer, que le dijo que ella era más de envenenar manzanas. Se moría por ver la cara que iba a poner Regina, al verla aparecer con una tarta de manzana.

Finalmente observó con orgullo su obra, había quedado muy bien, solo esperaba que también estuviera igual de sabor.

Emma miró el reloj y vio que eran las 11:00 – ¡Oh no!- se le había hecho algo tarde –mamá voy a comer fuera y llego tarde, ¿podrías por favor ponerme un poco de la carne en salsa que sobró ayer en una fiambrera, mientras yo me ducho en un momento?

Sin dejar contestar a su madre, salió corriendo subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Unos minutos después, Emma bajaba corriendo las escaleras con las zapatillas desabrochadas, el pantalón también desabrochado y la camiseta del revés.

-Emma cariño, que prisa tienes… haz el favor de abrocharte los pantalones y las zapatillas y ponerte la camisera del derecho-. Se acercó a ella y le acomodó el cabello mojado detrás de la oreja -y sécate el pelo, que un día de estos te vas a resfriar- dijo su madre poniendo la fiambrera y el pastel dentro de una nevera pequeña de tela.-Me alegro mucho cariño de que últimamente salgas de casa y hagas amigos. Ya sé que en el pueblo apenas hay amigas para que quedes y la gente que hay es un poco mayor que tú. ¿Con quién has quedado? ¿Con Rubi o Bella?

-Esto…. Sí, he quedado con Rubi y me voy ya…que llego tarde- decidió mentirle y decirle que iba con Rubi porque era una de sus mejores amigas, y a la única que le había dicho que iba con la alcaldesa y que empezaba a sentir cosas por ella aparte de atracción sexual. Ésta se sorprendió pero acabó confesándole a Emma que ella se consideraba Bisexual, puesto que había estado con chicos y chicas. Emma le contó su plan y Rubi decidió ayudarla a planear su seducción. Lo que más le gustaba de Rubi es que era alguien que le encantaba el peligro tanto como a ella. A Bella también la quería mucho, pero era muchísimo más precavida y nunca la hubiera animado a arriesgarse como Rubi había hecho con ella.

-¿Quieres qué te lleve en coche a dónde hayas quedado cariño?- Le preguntó su padre.

Era una oferta muy tentadora, pero no podía arriesgarse a que la vieran con Regina, ni a que descubriera el lugar donde se veían.- No papá, tranquilo, que llego bien a donde he quedado. Se acercó a darle un beso a su padre y otro a su madre y cogiendo la nevera se dirigió a la puerta.

-Emma te he metido dos refrescos y una botella de Agua en la nevera.-dijo su madre.

-Gracias mamá- contestó cerrando la puerta de la casa.

Decidió pasar antes por Granys, para avisar a Ruby de que les había dicho a sus padres que había quedado con ella. Ésta había acabado ya su turno y le deseó muy buena suerte. Le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella también había quedado con una muchacha y que no iban a estar en la ciudad. Le había dicho a su abuela que se iba a ir a comer con Emma.

Ambas se rieron por sus mentiras en común y abandonaron un poco el pueblo juntas antes de separarse para hacer más creíble su coartada.

Una vez se despidió de Rubí siguió el sendero hacia el lugar donde sabía que ya estaría Regina. Y no la defraudó. Un rato después vio aparcado el coche de la alcaldesa y un cosquilleo de nervios inundó su cuerpo. Se hizo visible por detrás del coche, justo cuando la morena levantaba la cabeza del libro que tenía delante. Se quitó los auriculares que tenía puestos y sonrió a la Rubia.

-Buenos días Emma, ya creí que hoy no ibas a venir e ibas a dejarme tirada sin nadie con quien comentar nuestro libro.

Lo llamaban nuestro libro porque ambas tenían el mismo y habían decidido leerlo a la vez para comentar cada capítulo en sus quedadas.

-Claro que no te iba a dejar tirada, y menos con lo interesante que estuvo ayer el capítulo- dijo Emma con una sonrisa boba en la cara -Es solo que estaba haciendo unas cosas en casa antes de venir.

-Vaya, vaya, así que Mary Margaret te tiene como a la cenicienta, limpiando la casa ehh… ¿Quieres qué vaya yo allí?, creo que se me daría bien eso de ser la bruja mala-. Terminó la frase con una mirada maliciosa y un brillo de travesura en los ojos.

Emma le dio un manotazo cariñoso en el brazo. Antes hubiera sido imposible tener ese gesto con la morena. En otra ocasión, probablemente estaría sin una mano, pero ahora solo había conseguido que la morena sonriera más -No seas tonta, no estaba haciendo de cenicienta, de eso ya se ha encargado mi padre. Yo estaba haciendo otras cosas, que luego descubrirás.

-Uhh no puedo esperar- dijo fingiendo impaciencia mientras volvía la mirada al libro -lee y calla que me desconcentras, y ya te he adelantado. Sé que no te gustan los spoilers, así que no me hagas ser mala y decirte alguno.

¡Ni se te ocurra!- dijo Emma sentándose al lado de Regina en la manta que ésta había traído, poniendo la nevera al lado del árbol a la sombra y sacando de un lateral de ésta el mismo libro que tenía la morena.

Ambas se sentían muy a gusto en compañía de la otra y deseaban que llegara el momento en el que se encontraban y pasaban las horas juntas.

_**Continuará...**_


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno chicas llega algo tarde pero bueno... mas vale tarde que nunca. Espero que lo disfruteis. =)

* * *

Un rato después de que llegara la rubia, ambas decidieron dejar de leer.

-Wowwwww no creía que este libro iba a estar tan bien- Exclamó la rubia, poniendo el marca páginas en el lugar correspondiente y cerrando el libro.

-La verdad es que me está sorprendiendo para bien- la morena cerró también el libro. –Creo que deberíamos comer algo ya, ¿no crees Emma?

-Sí, la verdad es que si, ya empieza a despertarse mi estómago- dijo con sorna.

-¡Oh no! Entonces empieza a comer ya, antes de que el monstruo que vive dentro de ti despierte y me coma a mí también.

-Ya me gustaría a mí que pasara eso- dijo la rubia naturalmente.

Regina se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos desconcertados, no se creía lo que Emma había dicho, últimamente lo estaba pasando bastante mal porque empezaba a sentir cosas por la rubia. Cuando la veía empezaba a bombearle con más fuerza el corazón, se sentía muy a gusto con ella y deseaba que llegara el momento en el que la mujer apareciera por el bosque. Era una amiga, o de eso se había intentado auto convencer Regina, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que se estaba enamorado de ella.

Cuando Emma vio la cara de Regina, se maldijo, creía que lo había dicho mentalmente. Empezó a ponerse roja, no sabía a donde mirar. Decidió sacar su fiambrera de la nevera y comenzó a comer. Pensó que si hiciera como si no hubiera pasado nada quizás Regina lo olvidaba.

Regina vio como la rubia se ponía roja, bajaba la mirada y revolvía nerviosa en su nevera cogiendo la comida. Le pareció adorable, la verdad es que ese comentario había conseguido asombrarla, incluso había encendido su fuego interior al llegar a imaginarse la escena. ***¡Reginaaa relájate!, seguro que lo dijo sin mala intención, no puedes sentir esto, no con ella, es menor todavía y además es la hija de Mary Margaret***. Se dispuso también a sacar su comida. Sacó dos fiambreras, en una había una ensalada, algo típico en ella, y en la otra unas pechugas empanadas.

Una vez habían terminado de comer, Emma volvió a rebuscar en su bolsa y sacó una fiambrera algo más grande y redonda. Se giró hacia la morena mirándola.

-Esto lo he hecho en casa para ti con ayuda de mi madre- Destapó la fiambrera mostrando una tarta de manzana.

Regina vio como la rubia se volvía a sonrojar ***no me digas que no es mona***, elevó una ceja desafiante a Emma. -¿Acaso eres tu quién quiere ahora envenenarme a mí con mi propio truco de envenenar manzanas? Creo que habíamos enterrado el hacha de guerra- sonrió.

-Yo no soy tan mala gente como tú, Regina, soy una dulce e inocente chiquilla- puso cara de buena. -Solo quería agradecerte cuando tú me diste tu cena. Pero si no quieres no pasa nada, mi padre estaba deseoso por hincarle el diente y no le he dejado, seguro que él estará encantado de probar mi primera tarta- Dijo mientras cerraba la fiambrera.

-¡Nooo! Vamos Emma, estaba de broma. Claro que quiero probar tu tarta, tiene muy buena pinta, por favor discúlpame- puso carita de cachorro abandonado.

Emma volvió a abrir su fiambrera y sacó un cuchillo de su bolsa. –Ehh cuidado con eso- Emma no hizo caso y cortó un trozo de tarta y lo puso en una de las fiambreras que Regina le había acercado. Cortó otro trozo para ella y se lo comió directamente de ahí.

Regina probó la tarta y estaba realmente buena -Guau Emma, está riquísima- siguió comiendo.

-Muchas gracias, no está mal para ser la primera vez-

Terminaron de comer la tarta y recogieron las cosas. Se tumbaron las dos en la toalla que tenía Regina y se quedaron mirando el cielo. Ambas cerraron un momento los ojos y se quedaron dormidas.

Un rato después, el sonido de un trueno las despertó, abrieron los ojos y se encontraron durmiendo una hacia la otra. Se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, estaban más cerca de lo que nunca habían estado, las separaban apenas unos centímetros. Emma bajó lentamente su mirada a los labios, los veía tan acolchados, tan jugosos. Involuntariamente Regina se pasó la lengua por los labios. Un gesto que normalmente pasaría desapercibido, a Emma le había parecido extremadamente sexy. Emma mordió sus labios en un intento de controlarse y no echarse encima de la morena.

Cuando Regina vio ese gesto, un fuego intenso le bajó directamente a la entrepierna. Ambas empezaron a respirar con dificultad y lentamente empezaron a eliminar la distancia que había entre ambas. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse un sonoro ruido las sacó de su ensueño y unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer tímidamente sobre ellas. Se separaron rápidamente, rojas por la sobrexcitación.

Un segundo estruendo se escuchó en el bosque. A continuación empezó a llover torrencialmente. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de recoger las cosas cuando un destello de luz cayó a unos metros de ellas en un árbol incendiándolo.

-Corramos a resguardarnos al coche- dijo Regina cogiendo a la rubia de la mano en un gesto de protección.

Llegaron al coche empapadas. Regina abrió torpemente el maletero y lanzó sus cosas y las de la rubia. – Metete mientras en el coche- le dijo.

Emma entró dentro del coche. Estaba chorreando, vio como Regina entraba también. Estaba terriblemente sexy toda empapada. No podía creer lo que había pasado, si no hubiera sido por el sonido del trueno se hubiera besado con su morena. Maldecía las tormentas, normalmente le gustaban pero desde este momento había empezado a odiarlas.

Regina no paraba de pensar en lo que casi había sucedido. Estaba claro que Emma sentía lo mismo que ella, pero eso no podía pasar, era imposible. Iba a tener que frenarlo si no quería que se le escapase de las manos. Miró de reojo a Emma, la vio pensando en sus cosas, distraída, con la mirada fija en la nada. Vio como las gotas de lluvia caían por su cara y como la camiseta blanca se trasparentaba, dejando ver un sujetador negro y como empezaba a pegársele al cuerpo. Decidió arrancar el coche y llevarla a su casa.

El trayecto a casa de la rubia había sido demasiado incómodo, pues ninguna de las dos articuló palabra. Una vez llegaron, la rubia rebuscó en sus bolsillos las llaves -mierda- Regina la miró interrogante. –Salí tan rápido de casa para ir donde tú estabas que me dejé las llaves en casa.

Regina se asombró de que la rubia hubiera salido tan rápido de casa solo para vela.-Bueno no pasa nada, llama y que tus padres te abran.

-Mis padres no iban a estar hoy en casa, les dije que pasaría el día fuera, así que ellos se fueron al terreno de unos amigos. Genial, ahora tendré que esperar en el porche hasta que vengan- dijo desanimada.

-Bu… bueno- balbuceó Regina– siempre puedes venir a casa hasta que pase la tormenta y dentro de un rato te traigo a casa- No creía que fuera una buena idea, pero no quería dejar a la rubia esperando en la calle con este temporal y mucho menos empapada como estaba.

-Si tú quieres- dijo tímidamente sonrojándose de nuevo.

Regina puso en marcha el coche. El limpia parabrisas no daba de sí para retirar tanta agua.

_**Continuará...**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chicas voy a actualizar hoy en vez de mañana porque me voy de fin de semana romántico. No sé si tendré internet y no quiero que pase como el sábado pasado. Así que disfrutar del regalito :* .Mil gracias por los comentarios 3

* * *

Una vez hubieron llegado al apartamento, Regina guardó el coche en la cochera de su mansión. Normalmente nunca la usaba, prefería dejarlo aparcado en la calle, pero con esta lluvia no le apetecía dejarlo ahí y tener que recorrer el camino a su casa mojándose. Entró en la cochera y bajó la puerta que la cerraba, encendiéndose automáticamente la luz. Salieron del coche.

-Vamos, por aquí Emma- le señaló que la siguiera por una puerta que daba directamente a la mansión. Cuando ya hubo entrado a la mansión, Regina se paró un momento en un panel que había frente a la puerta.-Deja un momento que encienda la alarma de la cochera-. Acto seguido cerró la puerta y echó la llave.

Emma iba mirando la casa asombrada a la vez que avanzaba por el corto pasillo que daba a la puerta principal. A mano derecha había una especie de salón, en frente de la puerta de entrada había una gran escalera y al otro lado de la escalera se encontraba la cocina.

No podía creérselo, estaba en casa de Regina.

-Emma, ¿por qué no subes arriba al baño de invitados, te das una ducha y te cambias? Seguro que encontramos algo de ropa que te está bien.

-Vale- dijo Emma siguiendo a la morena por las escaleras.

Regina la llevó al baño –espera un momento-. Desapareció del baño por el pasillo y se metió a una de las habitaciones. Unos segundos después volvió con un juego de toallas.-Toma- le dijo entregándoselas, -ve duchándote mientras yo busco algo de ropa.

Regina fue a su armario, sacó unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta básica negra.

Tocó en la puerta del baño donde estaba Emma –pasa- se escuchó a la rubia desde el otro lado de la puerta. La morena abrió la puerta y se encontró a la rubia ya metida en la ducha con las cortinas cerradas.

-Emma te dejo aquí encima del baño la ropa, mientras voy a darme yo también una ducha. Cuando acabes ve a la habitación del final del pasillo que es la mía y espérame ahí. Yo estaré en el baño de la habitación. ¿Necesitas algo más?-

-No, está todo perfecto Regina, muchas gracias. Ahora en cuanto acabe voy para allá-

Regina salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación, se metió en el cuarto de baño para ducharse.

Un rato más tarde Emma salió de la ducha, cogió la toalla que le había dejado Regina y la olió. -Mmmm huele como ella, tiene ese suave toque de manzana que me vuelve loca-. Una vez se hubo secado, se puso la camiseta y los pantalones que Regina le había dejado. También le había dejado unos calcetines limpios, cosa que agradeció porque los suyos habían acabado completamente mojados a causa de la lluvia. Tendió su ropa para que se secara encima del radiador. Se alistó un poco el cabello y salió dirección a la habitación de Regina, que tenía la puerta entornada. Una vez dentro se sentó en la cama y observo la habitación. Era una habitación sencilla pero elegante. No estaba demasiado sobrecargada.

Escuchó el sonido del agua caer y se imaginó ahí dentro a su morena, con el agua resbalándole por la piel. Se imaginó dentro con ella, acariciando su preciosa piel, besando esos labios tan carnosos.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el agua había dejado de sonar. El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus fantasías. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse una sexy morena con el pelo empapado envuelta en una toalla blanca.

-Vaya, lo siento, no te escuché llegar. Es que me dejé la ropa aquí fuera, ya sabes, la costumbre de que no haya nadie por aquí-. Se dirigió al armario y cogió una camiseta, a continuación abrió la siguiente puerta y sacó unos pantalones. Por último, abrió uno de los cajones de abajo y cogió unas mudas limpias.-Ahora salgo, espérame un momento y te enseño la casa- dicho esto volvió a entrar en el baño.

La rubia se había sobrecalentado demasiado,** *primero el imaginármela en la ducha, y luego apareció solo envuelta en una toalla… esta mujer quiere matarme*** pensó la rubia, intentando tranquilizarse- creo que necesitare otra ducha-

Una vez hubo salido la morena, ésta vez ya vestida, le hizo un pequeño tour por la casa. Le enseñó la parte de arriba, las dos habitaciones de invitados. Cuando pasaron por el baño, Regina le dijo que cogiera su ropa que abajo tenía una secadora y que ahora la iba a poner.

Bajaron a la planta de abajo y le enseñó el comedor y la cocina. Después la morena metió la ropa de Emma en la secadora y volvieron al comedor.

-Bueno pues esto es mi humilde morada- dijo Regina sentándose en su sofá del salón, haciendo un gesto a la rubia para que la acompañara.

-Si bueno, humilde…- Emma miró el salón -tiene muy poco de humilde- sonrió, haciendo reír a la morena. –Estas preciosa cuando sonríes- se atrevió a afirmar Emma.

Esto pilló por sorpresa a Regina que no supo qué contestar. Es la primera vez que alguien la dejaba sin palabras.

Regina intentó disimular su sonrojo -Estooo, voy a la cocina, ¿quieres algo de beber?- se levantó.

-Mm si claro- dijo Emma un poco desilusionada. -Algún refresco si tienes.

Regina fue a la cocina y se apoyó contra la encimera.** *Regina, no puede ser, esto no te está pasando a ti, ¿cómo se te ocurre enamorarte de ella?***. Se frotó la cara con las manos y preparó un vaso y una copa. Sacó de la nevera una Coca-Cola para la rubia y para ella sacó una botella de vino afrutado. Se sirvió una copa y guardó el vino de nuevo en su sitio. Cogió el refresco de Emma con el vaso, dejando su copa de vino en la cocina para el siguiente viaje.

Le dio el refresco a la rubia, que se lo agradeció y volvió a la cocina a por su copa, regresando luego al salón para sentarse al lado de Emma.

-Yo… lo siento mucho Regina, si te ha molestado algún comentario- dijo Emma mirando a su lata. -En cuanto me tome el refresco, si estás incomoda, me voy a mi casa y espero ahí a mis padres.

-No, Emma tranquila, es solo que esto es nuevo para mí y me supera. Nunca he estado tan cercana a alguien. Todos me temen y ya sabes que no se me conoce por ser demasiado amistosa ni amigable.

-Pero eso es porque no te conocen como yo- respondió la rubia.

-No Emma, ni tu tampoco, si lo hicieras ni siquiera estarías aquí sentada a mi lado…- la morena le dio un trago a su copa.

-Te conozco como para saber que nunca me harías daño- Emma la miraba a los ojos mientras le respondía a la morena.

-Tienes razón, nunca sería capaz de hacerte daño, al menos no voluntariamente- le iba a acariciar la cara, pero rápidamente retrocedió. –Emma…esto no puede ser, eres menor de edad y, además, la hija de Mary Margaret. ¿Sabes lo qué haría si se enterara de que te hablas conmigo?

-Me da igual lo que ella piense-respondió la rubia -me importas tú. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie, estoy deseando siempre que llegue el momento para estar contigo. No sé, siento algo aquí -se tocó el corazón- cada vez que te veo.

El sonido de la secadora las saco de su conversación.

-Vamos Emma, cámbiate de ropa y seguiremos hablando de esto mientras comemos algo.

-Claro- respondió Emma levantándose con la morena y dirigiéndose hasta la secadora.

Regina cogió la ropa de dentro y se la entregó a Emma. -Vamos te acompaño arriba.

Subieron a la parte de arriba y ésta vez la llevó a su habitación, a su baño. Emma se metió dentro y Regina se quedó rebuscando en su armario. Unos minutos más tarde Emma salió con su ropa y con la que Regina le había dejado doblada.

-Déjala encima de la cama. Creo que si sales así, con este tiempo, vas a pasar algo de frio cuando vuelvas a casa, así que te dejaré una chaqueta. Creo que te estará algo grande, pero al menos te guardará del frio.

Emma cogió la chaqueta y se la puso. Efectivamente, le quedaba algo grande. -La próxima vez que nos veamos te la devuelvo.

-No te preocupes, no hay prisa. Total yo ya no me la pongo- sonrió Regina. –Ahora vamos para abajo y cenemos algo.

Ya en la cocina la morena sacó de la nevera un plato cubierto por una tapadera de plástico.

-¿Te gusta el pastel de carne?- Preguntó Regina.

-¡Claro! Me encanta- respondió Emma con energía, dejando la chaqueta colgada en la silla.

Comieron algo de pastel de carne con las bebidas que Regina había servido anteriormente.

-Emma, yo quería decirte qué sabes que siempre que necesites mi ayuda voy a estar ahí, y que mi casa es la tuya. Yo también siento cosas, no lo voy a negar, pero no puedo hacerlo. Eres menor, lo siento, pero no puedo, no ahora. Quiero seguir viéndote y conociéndote, pero necesito ir poco a poco, no quiero hacerte daño. No a ti, nunca me lo perdonaría.- Concluyó Regina mirando a Emma.

-Te entiendo Regina, pero no soy de las que se rinden fácilmente. Siempre consigo lo que quiero, tarde más o menos tiempo, sé que serás mía.

Regina se rio –Contaba con eso señorita Charming- dijo con fingida sorna.

El teléfono de Emma comenzó a sonar. –Es mi madre- dijo cogiéndolo. –Dime mama, si… estoy con Rubi… ¿sí?... claro…. Ya voy para allá…. No, no, tranquila, estoy bien, nos refugiamos a tiempo de la lluvia… No, no hace falta que pases a buscarme, yo voy saliendo ya para casa… De acuerdo… Yo también…. Un beso….Hasta ahora…-Colgó el teléfono. –Que vaya ya hacía casa que ellos ya van.

Emma se levantó de la silla y se puso la chaqueta que Regina le había dado. Cuando se iban a despedir no sabían muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero Emma dio un paso y se abalanzó a abrazarla.

El contacto con Emma revolucionó las hormonas de la morena. Recordó el momento del casi beso, de la rubia empapada, de la camiseta que ahora llevaba ceñida a su cuerpo. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no cogerla y hacerla suya ahí mismo.

Se separaron y la rubia le dio dos castos besos en las mejillas, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Regina saco más autocontrol de dentro de sus entrañas y acompañó a la rubia a la puerta. Ya había dejado de llover, así que Emma se despidió una vez más de la morena y se encaminó por el jardincillo hasta la calle. Emma se quedó mirando al gran árbol que había en mitad del jardín.

-Es un manzano- dijo Regina antes de que pudiera preguntar.-Es mi chiquitín, lo cuido a diario- sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Emma también le sonrió y siguió su camino.

Cuando la rubia hubo salido a la calle y no podía verla, cerró la puerta apoyándose contra ella y sonriendo.

La rubia se dirigía a su casa cuando un coche paró a su lado dando un frenazo. Cuando escuchó el ruido se dio la vuelta y vio el coche de su padre. Se les veía muy enfadados. Emma entró en el coche como si nada. El trayecto fue en silencio, pero una vez entraron en casa todo estalló.

-Emma… ¿estás loca? ¿Qué hacías en casa de la alcaldesa? Nos has mentido Emma, no quiero que la vuelvas a ver. Ella es peligrosa, a saber que hubiera hecho contigo si hubiera cogido más confianza-dijo Mari Margaret.

-Tú no me vas a prohibir nada. Iré a verla tantas veces como quiera. Es mi amiga, incluso mucho más, estoy enamorada de ella y no me voy a alejar de ella porque pienses que es mala.

-Emma, mientras vivas bajo este techo, acatarás las normas y te prohíbo que la vuelvas a ver. Desde que vas con ella te has vuelto una mentirosa. Si no te hubiéramos puesto el localizador en el móvil todavía nos estarías engañando- finalizó enojada su madre.

-¿Cómo?…. ¿Qué me habéis puesto un localizador en el móvil? No me lo puedo creer, creía que confiabais en mí. No os preocupéis, que no tendréis que preocuparos más por mí. Me voy, si no vivo bajo este techo no tengo que seguir vuestras estúpidas normas- subió corriendo a su habitación, cogió una mochila y la llenó de su ropa. Antes de salir por la puerta se tocó el bolsillo, cogió su móvil y lo tiró a la cama. Ya no lo necesitaría. Lo tenía decidido, sabía que si le decía lo que había pasado a Regina, ésta la acogería unos días.

Bajó las escaleras y su madre intento pararla –Emma, por favor, recapacita, Regina es mala, cruel y no puedes estar enamorada de ella. Hay un chico esperando en tu vida a que lo conozcas.

-Ni se te ocurra seguir por ahí, es mi vida y haré con ella lo que yo quiera. No os necesito- dicho esto, pegó un portazo y se encaminó a casa de Regina.

_**Continuará...**_


	13. Chapter 13

Lo siento mucho! perdón por no actualizar ni ayer ni el miércoles, no pude por temas de trabajo y estoy teniendo problemas a la hora de subir los capítulos. Como compensación a no subirlos y a que éste es muy corto, voy a publicar hoy dos capítulos. =) Muchas gracias de nuevo por los comentarios, disfrutarlo.

* * *

Regina que se había quedado en casa ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando fuera, cerró la puerta apoyándose contra ella.***Esta muchacha me va a matar***pensó mientras sentía el fuego en su interior. No iba a sucumbir ante la rubia, ni hablar. Se tumbó en el sofá y metió la mano en su pantalón y sus braguitas tocando su humedad. Ésta era tan grande que solo tocándola le resbaló el dedo. Comenzó a gemir mientras pensaba en la rubia.

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de su placentera tarea. Chasqueó la lengua y se arregló el pantalón lamiéndose los jugos de sus dedos. Estaba muy cachonda y casi no reaccionaba, fuera quien fuera se había metido en un lió molestando a la alcaldesa. Si fuera Emma no dudaría en hacerla suya en este momento de lujuria.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse al sheriff.

–Esto….disculpe señora alcaldesa, me gustaría invitarle a tomar algo…si no tiene nada que hacer- dijo él nervioso.  
Regina dejo de ser racional y lo único que necesitaba ahora era sexo, sexo duro, sin preguntas y sin compromisos. Lo cogió de las solapas de la camisa y lo besó apasionadamente. Él apenas pudo reaccionar la cogió por la cintura y la elevó hasta sus caderas. Ella mordía su cuello con fuerza y ansias. La empotró contra el marco de la puerta y movió su pelvis contra ella. Torpemente entraron y cerraron la puerta. Subió las escaleras con la lujuriosa alcaldesa encima y entró al cuarto que ella le había indicado entre susurros.

Llegaron al borde de la cama y cayeron encima, la ropa de él desapareció en segundos. Regina se aferró a las sabanas de la cama arqueándose y cogió algo entre los dedos. Vagamente miró hacia allí y vio la ropa que hacía un rato había llevado la rubia. Las imágenes de ellas se le pasaron por la cabeza, esos momentos de charlas, las risas que solo ella conseguía sacarle.***No puedo hacer esto***, la pasión había desaparecido de su cuerpo en cuanto reaccionó a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Vístete y lárgate.

-Pero alcaldesa no puede dejarme así…-dijo él confundido, pues todavía no la había ni desnudado.

-Puedo y lo haré. Lárguese de aquí antes de que sea menos amigable.

Él cogió su ropa, se vistió y salió sin decir nada más. Regina se quedó tumbada en la cama mirando al techo abrazada a la camiseta que Emma había llevado. Sonrió, ***definitivamente te estás volviendo loca Regina.***

* * *

Emma salió de casa de sus padres corriendo y se cruzó con una sonriente Roja.

-¿Qué pasa Emma?- dijo alegremente.

Emma le contó lo sucedido y le comentó que se iba a casa de Regina. Unos minutos después se despidió de ella y siguió de camino a casa de la alcaldesa.

Cuando llegó vio que un coche paraba en la calle, así que se escondió en el jardín de la reina, detrás del manzano. Lo que a continuación vio le rompió el corazón. La alcaldesa besando a Graham. Cuando hubieron entrado, Emma salió de la oscuridad llorando y se encaminó calle abajo. Se quedó pensando qué hacer. No iba a volver a casa de sus padres, ni a casa de Roja pues no soportaría volver a ver a la alcaldesa. Así que vagó hasta que al final llegó a la línea del límite de la ciudad.

Lo tenía claro, haría su vida fuera de ese maldito pueblo donde una vez había sido feliz. Se tocó la chaqueta que Regina le había dado, era una chaqueta de cuero roja, apenas sin estrenar. Decidió no tirarla.

-Regina, espero que seas muy feliz, me quedaré con esto- dijo apretando en un puño parte de su chaqueta -no para recordarte, si no para recordarme a mi misma que nunca más debo enamorarme. Esto es un juramento… y esta chaqueta será mi armadura, la antigua Emma ha muerto. Decid hola a la nueva Emma- dicho esto cruzo la linde que recorría la carretera y se perdió en la oscuridad.

En el lado contrario donde se había ido Emma se encontraban dos sombras encapuchadas. Una de ellas se quitó la capucha dejando ver a Zelena.

-Vaya, vaya…. Parece que la novia de mi hermanita abandona la ciudad. Lástima que los demás estén atrapados aquí y nunca puedan volver a verla.

El otro encapuchado se quitó la capucha dejando ver a Peter Pan.

-Emma nunca regresará, pues ahora lo recordará todo, pero cuando pase el tiempo muchos de sus recuerdos se borrarán. A no ser que vuelva a venir aquí, entonces volverá a recordar todo de nuevo.

-Seguro que no vuelve, mi hermanita va a empezar a sufrir mucho- dijo Zelena.

-Ahora empieza su maldición. Te dije que iba a sufrir. Solo el amor verdadero romperá la maldición y ese amor acaba de irse de la ciudad. Ésta es tu maldición, disfruta del sufrimiento de tu hermana. Es mi regalo personal para ti- Peter Pan sonrió y pasó la mano por el hombro de Zelena acercándola a él.

-Sí, abuelo- se abrazó a él. -Ahora es mi momento- dicho esto, desaparecieron en una nube verde.

_**Continuará...**_


	14. Chapter 14

Aquí tenéis el otro capítulo como os prometí. Disfrutadlo, gracias por los reviews. =).

* * *

**10 años después…**

Una mujer entró en un pequeño apartamento dando un portazo. Dejó una bolsa encima de la mesa, junto a las llaves de un coche. Se quitó una chaqueta roja de cuero algo desgastada que llevaba y la dejó colgada en la silla. Acto seguido, sacó lo que había dentro de la bolsa que estaba envuelto en papel, lo desenvolvió y sacó un pastel. Lo dejó encima de la mesa y se echó hacia atrás para abrir un cajón de la cocina. Sacó una vela que puso en mitad de él. Con un mechero que tenía en el bolsillo encendió la vela.

Unos rizos rubios cayeron por sus hombros, unos ojos verdes miraban a la vela con cierto aire de tristeza.

-Feliz cumpleaños Emma- dijo en un susurro, cerrando los ojos y soplando la vela, no sin antes pedir un deseo. ***No quiero volver a estar sola***. Se sentía así en esa gran ciudad, siempre había querido volver a su pueblo, pero era tan extraño, no aparecía en ningún mapa y nunca conseguía llegar. Más de una vez se había aventurado a buscarlo y tras horas conduciendo volvía a casa desanimada sin haberlo encontrado. Pensó que cuando pasara el tiempo olvidaría a Regina y todo lo que pasó ese maldito día, pero seguía ahí. No sabía por qué no podía olvidarlo.

Cuando sopló la vela, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Emma se sobresaltó, nunca nadie iba a visitarla o al menos nunca con buen fin. Cogió su pistola y se la guardó detrás del pantalón, por si la necesitaba.

Miró por la mirilla y vio a un niño detrás de la puerta.

-Abre, te estoy escuchando respirar por detrás de la puerta. Además de que veo tu sombra.- Dijo el muchacho con aire de sabiondo.

Emma abrió la puerta encontrándose cara a cara con el niño.

-Hola- dijo él pasando por debajo del brazo de Emma que sostenía la puerta.

-Ey, ey, ey. Espera, ¿dónde te crees que vas?- dijo cerrando la puerta y dándose la vuelta para encontrar al pequeño husmeando por la casa.

-Guau, así que es aquí donde vives, ¿es muy pequeño no?- se acercó al pastel - vaya, ¿es tu cumpleaños? Felicidades- con el dedo cogió un poco de nata del pastel.-He venido para conocerte Emma Swan.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?... como no te vayas de aquí llamaré a la policía.- dijo amenazante Emma cogiendo el teléfono. Cómo podía ser que ese mocoso supiera su nombre. Muy pocos en la ciudad lo sabían. Ya no era Emma Charming, ella cambió su apellido cuando llegó a la ciudad. Le gustó Swan por que se sentía así, un cisne. Había sido un patito feo toda su vida y fue el momento de hacer el cambio a un majestuoso cisne.

-Y yo diré que me has secuestrado. A ver a quien hacen caso antes- inquirió desafiante.

-Está bien, te escucho, pero tienes 5 minutos- Emma volvió a dejar el teléfono, lo que menos necesitaba ahora eran problemas.

-Mi nombre es Henry y soy tu hijo- dijo despreocupadamente.

Emma se puso blanca y tuvo que echar la mano hacia atrás para sostenerse a algo. Suerte que estaba detrás el sofá y pudo sentarse en él antes de caerse al suelo.

-Cómo mi hijo… no puede ser, yo no tengo hijos- se acomodó el cabello nerviosamente tras la oreja.

-Me diste hace 8 años en adopción. Supongo que querías una vida mejor para mí. No te culpo, lo entiendo, pero yo tenía que conocerte.

Emma recordó aquel momento, en el que se quedó embarazada de un muchacho con el que había tenido una aventura. Él la abandonó cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, dejándola tirada en mitad de un intercambio de un robo que él había organizado. Cuando estaba en la cárcel le propusieron que diera al bebe en adopción, pues aunque ella tenía buena conducta e iba a salir antes de lo previsto, todavía le quedaba un año. Y el bebé no tenía familia a parte de ella, así que cuando dio a luz decidió darlo en adopción sin siquiera verlo, pues sabía que no podría darlo en adopción si lo llegaba a ver.

-Y a qué has venido, ¿acaso tus padres no te tratan bien?- dijo Emma que parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Sí, la verdad es que mi madre me trata muy bien y vivo en una casa bastante lujosa. Pero ella no es quien dice ser y necesito que vengas a donde yo vivo a desenmascararla.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando chico?- Emma estaba incrédula ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-Es demasiado difícil para contártelo ahora, acompáñame y te lo contaré por el camino.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado, voy a llamar a la policía y te recogerán- dijo seriamente Emma.

-Bueno tu misma, me obligarás a fingir y se me da muy bien lloriquear- se enorgulleció de sus palabras.

-Está bien, te llevaré, te dejaré con tu madre y acto seguido volveré a casa, a mi vida y tú no volverás a buscarme.- Emma hablo fría y tajante, se levantó, cogió su chaqueta, se la puso y cogió las llaves del coche.-Vamos mueve el culo antes de que me arrepienta.

Los dos salieron del apartamento de la rubia y ésta se paró en frente de un coche amarillo, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Se sentó en el coche y abrió desde dentro el pestillo del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Éste es tu coche?- se mostró poco convencido- ¿será seguro no?- le dio un golpecito a la puerta con miedo a que éste se desarmara.

-¿Quieres qué te lleve o prefieres volver a dedo?- dijo algo irritada la rubia

-No, no… está bien, es solo que mamá tiene un mercedes y parece algo más seguro que éste.

-Bueno supongo que tu madre tendrá mucho más dinero del que yo tengo, ¿en qué trabaja?, ¿es banquera, ejecutiva, abogada o quizás médico?- preguntó Emma.

-No, ella es la alcaldesa del pueblo-

En ese momento a Emma le entró una sensación rara que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, en especial la parte de su espina dorsal. La madre de su hijo tenía un mercedes y era la alcaldesa del pueblo. No podía ser, tenía que ser una casualidad.

-Chico, no me has dicho cómo se llama el pueblo donde vives- preguntó con dificultad.

-"STORYBROOK"- dijo contento el joven- te gustará, no es muy alegre pero está bien, la gente es muy amigable.

Emma entró en shock, no se lo podía creer, tantos años buscando su casa y ahí estaba la posibilidad de llegar a ella. Esto tenía que ser una broma del destino, su hijo vivía en aquel pueblo y es más la alcaldesa, esa mujer que tanto llego a amar, ahora era la madre y tutora legal del niño. Su cabeza iba a explotar. Si había un Dios allí arriba se lo tendría que estar pasando genial con ella ahora mismo.

-Chico, ¿sabes regresar a casa?-preguntó la rubia.

\- Creo que si- contesté el joven. Acto seguido se pusieron en marcha. Emma había decidido que si encontraban el pueblo se quedaría un tiempo para ver qué tal iban las cosas por ahí. Si no, siempre podía volver a huir, como había hecho toda su vida desde que salió del pueblo. Ahora todo era diferente, era una mujer adulta que sabía lo que hacía. Nadie tenía que prohibirle nada.

-Bueno creo que es el momento de que te ponga al tanto. En StoryBrook hay una maldición, que lanzó una bruja y la gente del pueblo en realidad no son quien ellos creen- dijo Henry rápidamente.

-Espera, espera, cómo… qué dices, estás loco o qué chico- Emma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando -no tienes edad para tomar drogas.

-No tomo ninguna droga, es la verdad tienes que creerme por favor- dijo lloroso- nadie lo hace.

-Está bien continúa- decidió hacer pensar al chico que le creía, quizás sufría algún trastorno y no quería meter la pata- Y por qué se supone que me has venido a buscar a mí.

-Porque tú eres la salvadora, la que hará que todos vuelvan a la realidad.

-¿Y quién es la gente en verdad?- preguntó Emma.

Henry vaciló en contestar -personajes de cuento.

-¿Cómo dices?- ***pero bueno, cómo había criado Regina al niño para que tuviera esa imaginación.***

-Sí, tú eres en realidad la hija de Blancanieves y el príncipe, y mamá es la bruja malvada.

Emma se rió en su mente. Vale que Regina era mala, pero no se la imaginaba llevando una manzana a casa de Blancanieves disfrazada de anciana. Lo de la manzana sí, recordó la conversación. ***La verdad es que le pega*** pensó.

-Emma me tienes que prometer que esto quedará entre nosotros y que me ayudarás a descifrar qué personajes de cuento están en el pueblo.

-Está bien- ***Emma en que lío te estás metiendo.***

-No, me lo tienes que prometer.

-Te lo prometo- dijo ella -busquemos un nombre en clave Emma, qué te parece… ¿Operación cobra?

Emma solo asintió con la cabeza y aminoró la marcha pues a pocos metros se encontraba un cartel. Cuando fijó la vista en él leyó: STORYBROOK.

Se puso nerviosa. Por fin lo había encontrado. Siguió adelante en la carretera, esa que un día la llevó fuera del pueblo.

Era el momento. Dejo atrás el cartel y se encaminó a cerrar sus viejas heridas.

_**Continuará...**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chicas se que últimamente voy un poco mal subiendo capítulos, pero no tengo apenas tiempo para subir nada por el trabajo, llego a casa y lo único que me apetece es descansar así que iré subiéndolos así los fines de semanas. Gracias por los reviews :) disfrutad mucho.

* * *

Emma continuó su camino hacia el interior del pueblo, dejando atrás el bosque en el que tantos días había pasado tardes enteras junto a Regina. Pudo ver como aparecían las primeras casas del pueblo. Pasó frente a su casa aminorando algo la marcha. Pudo ver por el ventanal la luz del salón encendida, supuso que sus padres estaban seguro ahí leyendo algún libro, sabía de la pasión de ambos por la lectura.

-En esa casa vive Mary Margaret y es mi profesora. Es una mujer muy bonita, sencilla y amable, a mí siempre me ha tratado muy bien- dijo el pequeño.

-Sí, lo sé, la conozco chico… ella es mi madre… - le confesó Emma.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo has sabido que ella es Blancanieves?- preguntó el niño.

-¿Qué?-dijo confusa- No, no lo sabía, es solo que ella es mi madre adoptiva chico… Antes de irme a la ciudad, yo vivía aquí. Pasé varios años en este pueblo hasta que pasaron unas cosillas y decidí huir… como siempre hago.

-Pero ella no es tu madre adoptiva Emma, ella es realmente tu madre. Tus padres te abandonaron justo en la linde del pueblo ¿verdad?… Pero cómo va alguien a abandonarte aquí, en este pueblo, si nunca nadie viene, nadie puede entrar en él, a no ser que tenga relación con el- Emma pensó que lo que estaba diciendo Henry tenía sentido.

-Chico, por favor, ahora no es el momento de hablar del tema. No me siento cómoda con eso-una cosa era que siguiera el juego del crio pero otra que hablara de sus padres reales. No era capaz de hablar de ese tema.

-Pero Emma, ellos no recuerdan quienes son. Cuando mi madre lanzó la maldición, tu madre acababa de tenerte. Ellos te enviaron a este mundo para salvarte, para que no quedaras atrapada junto a ellos y para que un día tú volvieras a salvarlos, como ellos hicieron contigo. Pero algo debió ocurrir, tú apareciste en la linde del pueblo y ellos te recogieron y adoptaron. Pensaban que no podían tener hijos. Es todo culpa de la maldición. Está todo aquí- Sacó de su mochila un gran libro. Era marrón y tenía unas letras en color dorado en las que se leía ONCE UPON A TIME.

-Henry, por favor, te llevaré a casa y me iré a Granys a descansar. Otro día hablaremos de esto. Te lo prometo- Emma estaba sobresaturada, no quería escuchar nada más.

-Está bien- Henry guardó el libro de nuevo, entendía que Emma estuviera algo confusa.

Emma vio a lo lejos la mansión de Regina. Estaba iluminada y había alguien en la calle. Cuando estuvo más próxima pudo reconocer su silueta. Se acercó y aparcó. Regina corrió hasta el coche, Henry salió y no tuvo apenas tiempo de reaccionar, pues la morena se le abalanzó.

-Henry cariño…. ¿estás bien? Por favor, no vuelvas a irte. No sabes el susto que me has dado- La morena no reparó en quien venía con su hijo en el coche.

-Déjame en paz, he encontrado a mi verdadera madre y juntos vamos a descubrir la verdad. Acabaremos contigo- Henry casi escupió sus palabras.

Regina estaba acostumbrada a las duras palabras de su hijo. En ese momento se giró hacia el escarabajo amarillo que lo traía, justo para ver la puerta del coche abrirse dejando paso a Emma. En ese preciso instante a ambas se les paró el corazón. Regina la reconoció al instante. Estaba más adulta, pero sin duda era ella. Sus rizos, sus ojos y su... ¿su chaqueta? Regina la reconoció.

Regina en ese momento procesó la información que Henry acababa de darle. Su madre… Emma era la madre de Henry… Regina estaba furiosa, no había perdonado a la rubia por abandonarla, por marcharse del pueblo sin dar ninguna explicación. Simplemente marchándose y diciéndole a sus padres y a su amiga que iba a su casa. ***No puedes imaginarte la de problemas que tuve por tu culpa Emma. Tus padres pensaron que yo te había hecho algo y tú solo te escapaste de aquí para irte con algún novio…*** se sintió traicionada. Emma siempre dijo que la amaba y ella que por fin sentía algo después de Daniel, tomó sus sentimientos a la ligera.

-Emma- dijo la morena con cierto desprecio.

-Regina- le contestó de igual manera la rubia.

-Así que tú eres la madre biológica de mi hijo….- puso gran énfasis en ese mí.

-Parece que sí. Han pasado demasiadas cosas- dijo Emma, pues recordaba la última vez que vio a la alcaldesa en brazos de otro.

-Entremos dentro y hablaremos de esto más detenidamente- dijo Regina caminando hacia su casa.

Emma la siguió. Entraron dentro de la casa y justo vio a Graham bajar de la parte de arriba.

-¿Está todo bien Regina?... he visto que Henry ha vuelto

-Si al parecer ha encontrado a su verdadera madre- dijo Regina con fastidio.

-Tú… me suenas... tu eres Emma... Emma Charming ¿no?

-Así es- afirmó Emma- Soy Emma Swan ahora.

-Vaya cambio has dado, eras una niña la última vez que te vi. Así que tú eres la madre de Henry – dijo el sheriff como si nada, ajeno a todo el odio que había entre Emma y Regina.

Si- Siempre le había caído bien, pero después de lo que vio la última vez, no lo tragaba, le parecía una idiota.

-Bueno, tendréis cosas de qué hablar. Me voy a ir, mañana te veo en la oficina- se fue dándole un beso a Regina en los labios.- Un placer volver a verte Emma.

Salió de la casa dejando una tensión que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Regina fue a la cocina volviendo con dos copas de vino ofreciéndole una a la rubia. Emma la acepto. Como podía ser que la morena no hubiera envejecido nada en estos 10 años. Lo único diferente en ella era el pelo, pues lo llevaba más corto que la última vez. Su mirada había cambiado. Era una mirada fría, vacía y despiadada, nunca había visto esa mirada en la alcaldesa.

Emma esperó pacientemente a que la morena hablara, cuando ambas se sentaron en el sofá Regina comenzó a hablar.

-Espero señorita... ¿Cómo decía que se apellidaba…?- dijo fingiendo haberlo olvidado.

-Swan- dijo mosqueada la rubia.

-Eso Swan- fingió una sonrisa.- Espero Señorita Swan, que mañana haya abandonado el pueblo y que me deje continuar la vida con Henry.-Regina sonó amenazante.

-Me parece señora Mills que eso va a ser imposible. Ésta es mi casa y nadie va a obligarme a irme de aquí. Me quedaré el tiempo que estime necesario, nunca me han gustado las amenazas, así que espero que mi presencia aquí le sea lo más leve posible.- Concluyó firmemente la rubia.

La morena dio un trago a su copa –Creo que no me he expresado con claridad. Usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Ésta -dijo alzando la voz- es mi casa. Ésta…- alzó más la voz y se levantó del sofá. -Es mi ciudad…. Y éste- Se acercó desafiante a Emma- es mi hijo, tu…-la apuntó con el dedo- no pintas NADA en esta ciudad. Te fuiste hace años abandonándolo todo y abandonando años después a tu propio hijo, hijo… que ahora es MIO. – Parecía que la morena, iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Emma se levantó haciéndole frente-Tú no eres nadie para juzgar mi vida. Nunca lo has sido y voy a hacer lo que me dé la gana. Me quedaré lo que yo quiera en este pueblo, ayudaré y conoceré a Henry. Y tú no puedes hacer NADA para impedirlo- dejó la copa en la mesa.- Lo que pasó hace unos años conmigo y Henry no es de tu incumbencia. Hice lo que creí correcto en ese momento.- Se levantó y fue hacia la salida dejando a la morena en el salón. Antes de salir por la puerta se dio la vuelta encarando una última vez a Regina- Yo también soy la madre de Henry… quieras… o no….- dicho esto salió por la puerta principal dando un portazo.

Regina entró en cólera, miró la copa que tenía en la mano y la lanzó con gran fuerza al espejo que tenía frente al sofá haciéndolo añicos. Se acercó a recoger uno de los trozos y sonrió.

-Veremos Emma Swan si puedo o no puedo hacer lo que a mí me dé la gana….

**_Continuará..._**


	16. Chapter 16

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Puede que no escriba en unos días, he sufrido un accidente con la ventana y se ha querido comer mis dedos X(. Muchas gracias por los reviews :)

* * *

Emma salió, como alma que lleva el diablo, de la casa de Regina. No podía creerse la soberbia de esa mujer, tenía que tenerlo siempre controlado. No sabe cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien tan ruin. Al final había acabado con Graham… un odio entro por su cuerpo…***como pudo decirme todo eso y esa noche acostarse con él… y además tener algo más aparte de sexo….*** Menos mal que había huido en su momento, no podría haber aguantado ver todos los días a la feliz pareja. Ahora, la verdad, le daba un poco igual lo que la alcaldesa hiciera con su vida. Al final su madre iba a tener razón. Pensó en su madre y en su padre, ya era tarde para visitarlos, así que decidió que al día siguiente iría a verlos. A quien le apetecía mucho ver era a su amiga Rubi, supuso que estaría trabajando todavía, así que se montó en su coche y se dirigió a Granys.

Aparcó en el parking reservado para clientes de Granys. No podía creerse que todo lo que había visto del pueblo seguía como cuando ella era una niña, nada había cambiado. Entró a Granys, cuando un olor a comida la absorbió…

-Ummmm huele genial… no recordaba lo buena que podía ser la comida de la abuela- la anciana, dueña del restaurante y la pensión, era conocida como la abuelita de toda la gente del pueblo.

Cuando se sentó en el taburete, vio una cabellera morena con las puntas rojas, demasiado familiar, de cara a la máquina de café.

-Ahora mismo le atiendo…- dijo sin darse la vuelta -¿Quieres mientras algo?

-Mmmm… sí… ¿qué tal un abrazo a una vieja amiga?- dijo Emma sonriendo, toda la tensión acumulada desapareció al ver a su amiga.

A Rubi se le cayó la taza que estaba manipulando al oír aquella voz, se dio la vuelta para ver de donde procedía y se encontró con una sonriente rubia.

-¡EMMA!- gritó -estás viva…- apoyó su mano en el mostrador dando un salto por encima de él y aterrizó en frente de la rubia que se había echado hacia atrás. No tuvo tiempo para responder porque esta la cogió en brazos y la levantó del suelo un palmo.

-Guau Rubi no recordaba que fueses tan fuerte- reaccionó la rubia cuando su amiga la volvió a dejar en el suelo. -Sí, estoy bien, es una historia demasiado larga para contártela aquí, ¿te apetece cenar algo mientras?

-Claro que sí, de todas formas mi turno acabó hace un rato, solo hacía tiempo para ir a casa. Le diré a la abuelita que nos prepare algo de cenar e iremos a mi casa. Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres, porque… supongo qué no habrás ido a ver a tus padres aún ¿no?

\- Supones bien amiga mía- dijo Emma. Su amiga la seguía conociendo igual de bien. Al menos se alegraba de que eso no hubiese cambiado.

Rubi entró en la cocina. Emma se sentó de nuevo el taburete para esperarla. Unos minutos después salió.

-Ya le dije a la abuelita que nos preparara algo para llevar. Tienes mucho que contarme Emma, estás guapísima, has cambiado mucho- Rubi se sentó al lado de Emma.

-Me parece genial. Sí, sin embargo tú sigues exactamente igual que hace 10 años- Emma estaba confusa porque todos en el pueblo siguieran igual.

Media hora después, la abuela de Rubi salió de la cocina con dos bolsas. -Aquí tenéis chicas… Emma, Rubi me ha dicho que habías vuelto… has cambiado mucho pequeña, tus padres te han echado mucho de menos, te han estado buscando todos estos años. Se alegrarán mucho de volver a verte. No tardes demasiado en ir a verlos- les dio las bolsas -pasadlo bien y sed buenas.

Ambas salieron del restaurante y se encaminaron a la casa de Rubi.

Cuando llegaron, ambas fueron directas a la cocina. Puso las bolsas encima de la mesa y sacó dos hamburguesas. Fue a la nevera y cogió dos cervezas.

-Bueno- dijo sentándose -ahora vas a contarme todo lo qué ha pasado- dijo dándole un trago a su cerveza.

Emma dio también un trago a la suya.

-Por dónde empezar… la noche qué me crucé contigo… iba realmente a casa de Regina… pero cuando estaba allí fuera… vi algo que nunca me habría imaginado- cogió una de las hamburguesas y le dio un bocado -Regina estaba con Graham… él fue a verla y ella… se le abalanzó encima. Le dolía recordarlo y el verlos hoy juntos no ayudaba con esa sensación -yo… solo quería huir de allí y caminé. Acabé al lado de la linde de la cuidad y decidí abandonarla. No aguantaba a mis padres y la mujer que quería estaba con otro... fue lo único claro que tenía en ese momento. Bueno me busqué la vida fuera como pude. Empecé a trabajar de camarera, no me pagaban nada pero me daban hospedaje y comida…. -Rubi la miraba con gran interés mientras daba bocados de vez en cuando. -Fui dando tumbos de un lado a otro… entonces conocí a un muchacho, llamado Neal… me encapriché de él y bueno… me dejé llevar a su mundo de robos…- Ruby se asombró, pero no interrumpió a la rubia -Yo me quedé embarazada y cuando se lo dije… me dejó abandonada en un intercambio… así que la policía me atrapó y acabé en la cárcel. Allí me dijeron que lo mejor era dar al bebé en adopción- Emma miraba la botella de cerveza fijamente -y finalmente es lo que hice. Lo di en adopción y cuando salí de la cárcel seguí mi vida. Era lo mejor para él bebé, supuse que iría con una buena familia. Yo seguí deambulando de un sitio a otro y acabé trabajando de caza recompensas… hasta ayer… que un niño vino a buscarme y me dijo que era mi hijo… y acordé llevarlo a casa…con su madre…

Rubi cogió la mano de Emma -Es Henry ¿verdad?…tu hijo es Henry… el hijo adoptivo de Regina...- Emma asintió…-y tú ya la has… ¿visto?- Emma volvió a asentir.

-Así es- continuó la rubia -cuando llegué… ella estaba en mitad de la carretera y se abalanzó sobre el chico. Se nota que lo quiere, pero él está convencido de que ella es mala- dio un último bocado a su hamburguesa -y cuando me invitó a tomar algo…

-Espera… ¿te invitó dentro de su casa?- Rubi dio un gran trago a la cerveza dando un golpe al dejarla en la mesa -perdón…continúa.

-Entré y vi a Graham salir de la habitación… y cuando se despidió besó a Regina en los labios… y bueno después de gritarnos un poco, vine directamente a verte y el resto ya lo sabes- Rubi fue de nuevo a la nevera sacando otras dos cervezas.

-Vaya… parece una película- Rubi le dio la cerveza a Emma.

-Así es mi vida- se la aceptó.

-Y... qué piensas hacer con el niño….- preguntó Rubi.

-No tengo ni idea… tampoco voy a llegar aquí 10 años después a robarle a su hijo, porque aunque yo sea su madre biológica, nunca estuve ahí… y ella sí. Solo que me dio tanta rabia su comportamiento que la amenace diciendo que me iba a quedar con él aquí y que lo iba a conocer.

-Así que… te dio celos ver a Graham y Regina juntos- sugirió Ruby.

-¡No! Yo... ya no… siento nada por ella…- dijo Emma, intentando auto convencerse y convencer a Rubi.

-Está bien… - Miró la hora, eran las 3:30 de la madrugada. -Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana será un día difícil…

-Sí- contestó Emma. -Gracias Rubi por estar siempre ahí.- Se levantó para darle un gran abrazo.

-Qué clase de amiga sería si no…- abrazó a la rubia.

-Y… ¿tú qué tal? Cuéntame bribona, qué ha sido de ti en estos años… ¿hay alguna chica por ahí?- preguntó la rubia haciéndole cosquillas a su amiga.

-Sí, bueno, alguna hay- se sonrojó.

-¿Quién es?… cuéntamelo todo…. – la rubia se impacientó.

-Mi vida no ha sido tan interesante como la tuya… he tenido mis cosillas por aquí… pero nada serio y… sí, hay alguien que me gusta, pero no sabe nada... Pero eso es otra historia, ahora vamos a dormir.- Le dio una palmada en el culo a Emma para que pasara delante de ella.

Al día siguiente Emma se levantó hecha un manojo de nervios. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Se le avecinaba una buena encima. Se levantó, se volvió a poner su ropa y despidiéndose de Rubi se dirigió a casa de sus padres.

Cuando llegó casi vomita de los nervios. Entró al jardín y se quedó parada enfrente de la puerta por unos minutos antes de llamar. Cuando hubo reunido el valor necesario, llamó al timbre. Segundos después escuchó pasos hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió dejando ver a Mary Margaret que se quedó pálida al ver al otro lado de la puerta a su querida hija. No pudo articular palabra, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarse a ella como nunca lo había hecho, con miedo a que fuera un sueño y esta desapareciera. Emma la abrazó también.

-Emma cariño… cuánto has crecido, ¿dónde has estado?… ¿estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?- preguntó su madre acariciando su cara y secando las lágrimas de su hija.

-Mamá, estoy bien. Lo siento tanto, nunca debí dejaros, nunca debí irme, lo siento tanto. Por favor, perdóname- la rubia estalló en llanto. Cuando su padre salió de la cocina, al ver a su mujer con su hija, corrió también a abrazarla.

-Emma cariño- las abrazó.

-Papá… lo siento tanto. Fui una cría al irme, no os merecéis tener una hija como yo.

-Emma, cariño, tranquilízate. Ya está, ya pasó todo. De verdad tranquila cariño va a darte algo- dijo su padre intentando tranquilizarla.

-No papá, no está bien- Emma dejó de abrazarlos para secarse las lágrimas.

-Emma, no hacemos nada bueno mirando al pasado, centrémonos en el presente y el futuro cariño, y ese está aquí y por llegar juntos de nuevo- dijo su madre con la sonrisa que le caracterizaba.- Vamos cariño, entremos. Sube arriba a tu habitación, está como cuando tú la dejaste. Relájate un poco, en un rato baja y hablaremos de lo que tú quieras.

-Vale- dijo Emma algo más tranquila. Subió a la habitación y se tumbó en la cama. No recordaba lo cómoda que era. Miró que encima de la cama había algo doblado que ella no recordaba que estuviera ahí. Lo cogió y se dio cuenta que era la manta que se encontró tapándola en el bosque. La revisó, encontrando de nuevo las letras grabadas RM.

-Oh claro, cómo pude ser tan tonta- cayó en la cuenta de quien le dio esa manta. –RM- tocó las iniciales -Regina Mills- el sentimiento de ira la volvió a asaltar y tiró la manta al otro lado de la cama. Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

-Por fin estoy en casa- dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

_**Continuará...**_


	17. Chapter 17

Siento mucho no haber actualizado. Esta semana solo habrá uno, ya que por los problemas de la mano no pude escribir. En cuanto me recupere volveré a subir dos semanales. Muchas gracias por los reviews y por preocuparos por mi. :-D

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de Emma se abrió y una sigilosa Mary Margaret entró para llamar a Emma. Cuando vio a su hija de nuevo en casa se le volvieron a saltar las lágrimas, había crecido tanto. Se acercó a la cama y le puso un rizo rebelde detrás de la oreja. Emma estaba tan agotada que no se enteró de nada y siguió durmiendo. Mary Margaret decidió dejarla descansar. Cuando fue a irse, vio la manta arrugada casi en el suelo, se acercó y tapó a su hija con ella. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Mary Margaret bajó a la cocina.

-Se ha quedado dormida- se abrazó a su marido.-Ha crecido tanto David y nosotros nos lo hemos perdido… no pudimos aconsejarla ni ayudarla cuando estuvo en problemas…- Mary Margaret empezó a llorar.

-Cariño, ya está, no te sientas culpable, no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó aquella noche- David sabía que su mujer se había sentido culpable desde la noche en la que discutió con Emma. La habían buscado por todo el pueblo y por el bosque. Incluso salieron de la ciudad, pero aquel bosque parecía un laberinto y tomara el camino que tomara para llegar a otra ciudad siempre aparecía de nuevo a la entrada del pueblo.

-David si yo no hubiera dicho esas cosas tan terribles aquella noche, ella no se hubiera ido…. Debí haber dialogado con ella, como siempre hacíamos y haberla entendido cuando me confesó su atracción por las mujeres- volvió a llorar. David solo pudo abrazarla, él sabía que en este momento las palabras no iban a ayudarla su mujer debía soltar todo lo que tenía guardado.

Mientras tanto en casa de la alcaldesa, esta intentaba lidiar con su hijo pequeño.

-Henry, por favor, baja a comer- Era la 4 vez que lo llamaba.

-Ya voy- gritó desde su habitación. A continuación bajó por las escaleras.-Qué hay para comer-preguntó curioso su hijo.

-Te hice tu comida favorita- abrió el horno dejando ver un pastel de carne.

-Genial- dijo Henry con alegría. Había decidido darle una tregua a su madre, últimamente la trataba muy mal. Aunque él pensara que era la culpable de la maldición, sentía que a veces se pasaba. Decidió llevar en secreto su misión con Emma, así seguro que su madre no le hacía nada.

Regina sacó del horno el pastel y lo sirvió. Se sentó al lado de Henry esperando que se enfriara un poco. Henry era tan ansioso que ni siquiera esperaba a que se enfriara, siempre tenía que darle un bocado en cuanto su madre se lo servía en el plato.

-Cariño, un día de estos te vas a abrasar la lengua- Regina sonrió ante el apetito voraz de Henry. ***Va a ser verdad que es hijo de Emma*.** Tan pronto como se le pasó por la cabeza esa idea la borró. ***No es su hijo, es mi hijo, yo lo crie y saqué adelante***

-Mamá… me gustaría, si no te importa, ir hoy a ver a Emma. Tengo curiosidad por saber de ella…- dijo henry con cautela

Regina casi se atragantó y tuvo que beber agua. -Pero Henry…está bien- Regina se mostró derrotada, todo el carácter y la fuerza que tenía para oponerse a todo el mundo menos a su hijo. Tuvo miedo de perderlo cuando se escapó de casa y cuando volvió con su madre biológica aún tuvo más miedo. Que Emma fuera la madre era algo que le aterraba. No quería perder a su hijo… era lo único que tenía en esta vida. Sabía que si se ponía como una fiera y se oponía Henry se escaparía y acabaría perdiéndolo, así que decidió que su hijo viera que ella tenía interés en que las cosas con Emma fueran bien.

-Genial...- dijo el pequeño y siguió comiendo.

En ese momento Emma se despertó y se quedó confundida. No ubicaba donde estaba. Unos instantes después recordó que estaba en su casa. Se incorporó de la cama y vio la manta cubriéndola.

-Maldita sea Regina- dijo arrugándola.-Es que siempre tienes que estar en todos lados…-

Se levantó de la cama y bajó al salón donde estaban sus padres sentados comiendo.

-Emma, espera, ahora te preparo un plato- Su madre se levantó rápidamente de la silla y le sirvió un plato de sopa.-Aquí tienes cariño.

-Gracias mamá- esta se sentó y comenzó a comer.-Está riquísimo- dijo Emma antes de engullir el contenido el plato.

-Espera que te saque algo de carne del microondas- sacó unas chuletas que Mary Margaret guardaba en el microondas para que preservaran el calor.

-Gracias mamá, después de comer podríamos hablar de lo que pasó este tiempo.

-Claro que si hija… cuando tú te sientas preparada.

Un rato después los tres pasaron al salón donde se sentaron. Emma decidió comenzar a hablar.

-Papá, mamá…esa noche… me fui de la cuidad porque estaba enfadada con vosotros, no entendía porque no me dejabais ir con Regina… y que no entendierais que me gustaran las mujeres… estuvo mal, pero en ese momento fue la única solución que encontré. Cuando estuve fuera de la ciudad busqué trabajo y tiempo después me quedé embarazada…

-Emma… ¿somos abuelos?- una sonrisa iluminó las caras de sus padres.

-Si…- Emma no sabía cómo contar esta parte de la historia.

-¿Y dónde está?… ¿por qué no ha venido a conocernos?- preguntó su madre.

-Ahí quería llegar- Emma decidió no retrasarlo más- yo… no podía mantener al niño porque su padre nos abandonó. Lo di en adopción. Yo estaba en la cárcel- sus padres tensaron la mandíbula -después empecé a trabajar de caza recompensas… hasta anoche… Henry vino a buscarme.

-Henry… qué henry... ¿el hijo de Regina?- Preguntó su madre.

-Si… mamá… papá… Henry es mi hijo- ambos se quedaron en blanco… no sabían qué decir… ambos adoraban al pequeño del pueblo… Ella era su maestra y siempre había estado muy apegada a él…

-Henry…es nuestro nieto…- Dijo David aún sin creérselo.

-Y ahora qué va a pasar con Regina…- su madre se preocupó.

-Todavía no lo sé…- Emma pasó sus dedos por su pelo, era una manía que tenía, lo hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa.

-Cariño- su madre cogió sus manos -pase lo que pase estaremos ahí…- esta vez no iba a perder a su hija por nada en el mundo… iba a apoyarla en lo que fuera, aunque eso implicara ser familia de Regina. -Nosotros te apoyaremos en todo… también en tu orientación sexual- su madre se puso roja.

Emma sabía lo que a su madre le costaba eso, pero ese acto de amor que estaba teniendo hacia ella… se abrazó a ella -Gracias mamá.

El timbre las interrumpió…David fue a abrir la puerta. Henry esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola… -David no sabía qué decir…-pasa Emma y Mary Margaret están en el salón.

Henry entró y las vio todavía abrazadas.

-Hola- miró a Emma- ¿Ya se lo has dicho?- dijo Henry ansioso y nervioso.

Emma asintió

-¡ABUELA!...-se abalanzó hacia las dos. Mary Margaret lo abrazó… se dio la vuelta para ver a David -¡ABUELO!-corrió hacia él.

David lo cogió en brazos. Emma sintió pena ahora por Regina, ella no quería quitarle su hijo a Regina… ***cuando se entere de que mis padres lo saben… se va a liar una buena*** Emma intentó calmarse… no quería que esto fuera una batalla campal por Henry… ella solo quería conocerlo.

-Mamá vamos a dar un paseo- dijo Henry -quiero hablar contigo de "la operación cobra"- dijo en un susurro para que Emma leyera sus labios.

-Venga chico, vamos- Emma se despidió de sus padres y salió con Henry a la calle.

Cuando llevaban un rato caminando escuchó unos gritos que venían del otro lado de la calle dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Alto policía… deténgase- vio a Graham persiguiendo a un hombre que tenía un bolso en la mano. Paso por al lado de Emma sonriendo y siguió su carrera.

El cuerpo de Emma se movió solo y salió corriendo detrás de él. En unos instantes lo alcanzó y se tiró encima de él haciéndole un placaje y dejándolo inmovilizado en el suelo.

Graham llegó donde estaban ellos -Gracias Emma, este tipo acababa de robar el bolso a una señora unas calles más atrás.- le puso las esposas y lo levantó del suelo. -Emma se te da muy bien esto… ¿has trabajado alguna vez de policía?

-Sí, bueno algo parecido…de caza recompensas- dijo algo dudosa.

-Emma, te voy a ser sincero… tengo mucho trabajo en la comisaría… me vendría muy bien un ayudante… por favor, pásate por la oficina más tarde y hablemos de esto más tranquilamente- empujó al hombre.-Vamos, andando…. Emma, por favor, espero tu visita- sonrió y se fue.

-Guau Emma… no sabía que podías hacer eso… ¿vas a aceptar el puesto?- preguntó emocionado el niño.

-No lo sé chico- Emma estaba confundida. Ella quería trabajar… echaba de menos la adrenalina que le procuraba el perseguir a los criminales… aunque eso significaba ver cada día a Graham y Regina… a la feliz pareja…. La única manera que tenía de superarlo era vivirlo… así que decidió que así iba a ser… se iba a convertir en la ayudante de Sheriff de Storybrook.

**Continuará...**


	18. Chapter 18

Chicas siento la tardanza, ya estoy recuperada de la mano y seguiré escribiendo y tendréis dos capítulos semanales, muchas gracias por los reviews:)

* * *

Después del incidente con el ladrón, Emma y Henry siguieron caminando. Henry le contaba a su madre qué personajes de cuento él creía que tenía localizados en la ciudad. Se atragantó cuando dijo que Rubi era Caperucita Roja. No le pegaba nada, la veía más bien como el lobo que como Caperucita. También le contó que su madre lo llevaba a un psicólogo por ese tema y que creía que él era pepito grillo. Emma no podía creerse la imaginación que tenía el pequeño.

Una hora después Henry tuvo que marcharse, pues le había prometido a Regina que iba a llegar pronto a casa. Se despidió de Emma y siguió su camino a la mansión.

Emma, por otro lado, decidió acudir a la oficina del sheriff para hablar con Graham. Una vez llegó, entró y se lo encontró muy atareado con papeles de detenciones.

-Emma… cuanto me alegro de verte. Siéntate- le señaló la silla delante de él -¿Has pensado en lo qué te dije? Como ves estoy bastante saturado aquí yo solo y necesito a alguien que domine este mundo… no puedo meter a cualquiera a hacerse cargo de la seguridad del pueblo.

Emma dudó un poco pero se atrevió a dar el paso. -La verdad es que me ha costado un poco decidirme, pero al final creo que te voy a ayudar. Pero… ¿seguro qué la alcaldesa estará de acuerdo?

-No te preocupes… los temas de contratación de la comisaria son cosa mía. Ella me dijo que buscara a alguien, yo solo tengo que llevarle los gastos de la comisaria. Por lo demás…. Aquí ella no hace nada.

-De acuerdo… ¿y cuándo quieres qué empiece?- preguntó Emma.

-Pues ahora mismo si quieres, así acabamos antes. Mira hay que archivar estos papeles que son las denuncias antiguas y los partes carcelarios pasados. Mañana tendrás tu mesa libre- miró donde estaba mirando Graham. Había montones de papeles encima de la mesa.

Trabajando los dos acabaron en una hora. Emma se despidió de Graham y quedó en estar allí a la mañana siguiente a las 8. Fue de camino a su casa, entre el tiempo con Henry y el tiempo con Graham casi se había hecho ya de noche. Entró en su casa y el olor a la cena le hizo rugir el estómago.

-Ya estoy en casa mamá- aún le sonaba raro volver a decir eso.

-Hija, la cena estará lista en un rato- dijo David, que estaba ayudando a su mujer a cocinar.

-Vale, subiré a ducharme mientras- subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación, cogió unas toallas y fue al baño.

Cuando estaba bajo la ducha, de nuevo las imágenes de Regina volvieron a asaltarle la mente, ***maldita sea*.** Le vino a la cabeza el día que casi rozó sus labios, sus sonrisas, su olor a manzana, aquellos momentos en los que no necesitaban hablar. Subió la cabeza para que el agua le diera en la cara.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos –Emma, cariño, la cena está lista…. ¿Estás bien? Llevas 20 minutos en el baño- dijo preocupada su madre.

-Estoy bien mamá….se me ha ido el tiempo- Emma apagó el grifo, se le había ido el tiempo completamente. Salió de la ducha a una pequeña toalla que había en el suelo y cogió una más grande para envolverse en ella. Después cogió una algo más pequeña para secarse el pelo.

-Te esperamos abajo cariño- escuchó como los pasos de su madre se alejaban.

Emma recogió el baño y puso las toallas a secar. Se vistió con ropa algo más cómoda, una camiseta de manga corta 2 tallas más grandes que la suya y unos pantalones bombachos que encontró en su armario.***Mañana sin falta debo ir a comprar algo de ropa*.**

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaban sus padres. Cuando estaban cenando Emma les contó como había ido el día y como había conseguido el trabajo de ayudante de sheriff.

-¡Esa es mi niña!- exclamó con júbilo David, mostrándose orgulloso de su pequeña.

A su madre no le hizo tanta ilusión, pues sabía que era un trabajo peligroso.

David vio la preocupación en el rostro de su esposa -Estará bien cariño, es fuerte como yo… y aquí en el pueblo no pasa nada nunca más allá de unos robos… estará bien- la cara de su esposa se relajó.

Acabaron de cenar y Emma les dijo a sus padres que se iba a acostar. Estaba cansada y mañana quería llegar al trabajo pronto. Le dio un beso a cada uno y se acostó.

A la mañana siguiente Emma se levantó rápido para ir a trabajar, pero pensó que en el descanso iba a ir a ver a su amiga Belle. Con el día que tuvo no había tenido tiempo.

Entró a la oficina y se encontró con Graham. -Buenos días Emma… ¿preparada para tu primer día de trabajo?- dijo sonriente mientras se ponía un café -¿Quieres uno?- Emma asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, estoy preparada- cogió el café que le ofrecía Graham.

-La mañana suele ser mucho más calmada- Graham se sentó -puedes sentarte en tu mesa de trabajo.

Emma se acercó a la mesa que ayer estaba llena de papeleos. Ahora estaba despejada, incluso Graham había instalado un ordenador y le había puesto un porta-lapiceros con algunos bolis.

-Los informes de robos y demás están en el cajón- le señaló Graham.

Un rato después un hombre entró para decir que había un choque de dos automóviles.

Graham se levantó -Emma voy a ir a mirar qué ha ocurrido. Quédate aquí, tiene que venir la alcaldesa a por la carpeta azul que hay encima de mi mesa. Son los gastos de la comisaria de esta semana. No tardo nada en volver- diciendo esto se fue con el hombre.

Emma no había tenido tiempo a responder. La alcaldesa… no tenía ninguna gana de verla y mucho menos tener que darle explicaciones de que ella iba a ser la nueva ayudante de sheriff. Intentó despreocuparse e investigó un poco los archivos y papeles que tenía en su mesa.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Regina, que entró mirando el móvil y no miró hacia delante hasta que estuvo al lado de la mesa de Graham. No se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba allí.

Levantó la cabeza y vio la mesa de Graham vacía. Miro confusa alrededor hasta dar con la rubia en la mesa del lateral.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó incrédula la alcaldesa.

-Trabajo aquí- dijo la rubia sin importancia.

-¿No tengo bastante con aguantar que sea la madre de mi hijo qué encima tiene que trabajar aquí?- la alcaldesa parecía enfadada.

-Tu Graham- se le escapó ese "tu" -salió a resolver un asunto y me dijo que ahora volvía. Dijo que esa es la carpeta que vienes a buscar- señaló la carpeta que estaba en la mesa de él.

Ese "tu" no pasó desapercibido para Regina…***así que a la rubia le fastidia que Graham tenga algo conmigo*…** Emma no tenía por qué saber nada de su vida. Regina lo tenía claro, no estaba saliendo con Graham, solamente era como un juguete sexual, lo usaba cuando quería, no quería nada más con él… pero a partir de ahora se iba a divertir mucho fastidiando a la rubia.

Graham volvió. –Alcaldesa, ya está aquí...- Graham llegó cansado.

-Veo que tiene compañera nueva, aunque yo no lo haya autorizado- lo encaró Regina.

-Alcaldesa, usted me dijo que buscara compañero- dijo Graham que no entendía nada. -¿Qué hay de malo en que sea Emma?

***Y tenía que ser justo ella*** pensó Regina, pero decidió jugar sus cartas.

-Me parece muy bien- dijo la alcaldesa -así tendremos más tiempo para los dos- se acercó a Graham -mientras la señorita Swan se queda aquí cubriendo su puesto- No le hacía gracia tontear así con él, pero por la cara que estaba poniendo la rubia merecía la pena. -Bueno sheriffs, que tengan buen día- dicho esto se marchó, sabiendo que la rubia sentía algo por ella. ***Emma, nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien*.**

Emma se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que Regina acababa de hacer delante de ella. Una sacudida de rabia le entró en el cuerpo…. Odiaba aún más a Graham. Éste, sin embargo, se quedó babeando. Tosió e intentó recomponerse.

-Bueno- tosió - no ha pasado nada aquí, ¿no?

-No- contestó de mala gana.

La mañana pasó tranquila entre denuncias y pequeños avisos. A la hora de la comida Graham le dijo a Emma que podía ir a comer, que él ya iría después.

Decidió ir a buscar a Bella para hablar con ella. Fue a su casa y decidieron ir a Granys a comer.

Bella casi llora cuando vio a Emma. Cuando entraron a Granys, Rubi se dio la vuelta para ver quien había entrado y cuando vio que eran Emma y Bella se le resbaló la copa de las manos.

Emma no pasó ese gesto desapercibido… Rubi era muy hábil, nunca se le caía nada. Tenía unos reflejos que no eran humanos. Fueron a la barra y Rubi las atendió.

-¿Qué queréis?- preguntó Rubi evitando mirar a Belle.

-Yo quiero el menú de hoy- dijo Emma- Tengo una hora para comer… ahora soy la ayudante del sheriff.

-Vaya, vaya, Emma, apuntando alto como siempre ehhh- rio Rubi que por fin miró a Bella -¿y tu Belle qué vas a querer?

-Lo mismo que Emma- sonrió.

Emma comenzó a contarle todo a Belle…que se quedó boquiabierta cuando se enteró que a su amiga le gustaban las mujeres y todo lo que había pasado.

-Emma- Bella se enfadó -creí que éramos amigas… por qué no me contaste lo de Regina- acabó sonando más triste que enfadada.

-Bella, no sabía qué hacer y estaba confundida… perdóname…

-Está bien… pero no me ocultes nada más, ¿vale?- Emma asintió -Así que soy tía ehh- Emma se carcajeo.

-Si- se rio. La comida llegó.

Comieron tranquilamente y Emma se empeñó en pagar, acabó convenciendo a Bella.

Se acercó a Rubi que las miraba disimuladamente desde la barra.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo Emma pagando la cuenta. -Esta tarde salgo a las 6, pasa a recogerme- sonrió y salió de la cafetería con Bella.

_**Continuará...**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola chicas siento el retraso, intentaré compensaros, espero que lo disfrutéis =) Muchísimas gracias por los Follows, reviews y favoritos.**

* * *

Emma salió del trabajo y Rubi estaba esperándola fuera, la notó algo pensativa.

-Venga vámonos…necesito una cerveza antes de que mate a alguien- Emma hizo reír a Rubi.

Llegaron a un bar del pueblo, entraron y se pidieron dos cervezas.

-Cuéntame Rubi… sé que te pasa algo… normalmente tú no eres tan cortada por nada, ni mucho menos nunca se te cae nada al suelo con esa agilidad sobre humana que tienes- vio que Rubi dudada y le daba un trago a la cerveza. Emma continuó hablando. -Es Bella… ¿verdad?- Rubi la miró -digo que la chica de la que me hablaste el otro día, de la que estabas enamorada… es ella ¿no?

Rubi suspiró y afirmó con la cabeza. Se quedó mirando a la cerveza -¿Tanto se me nota?-levantó la cara con tristeza.

-No- dijo Emma con una sonrisa y bebiendo un trago de cerveza -pero yo soy tu amiga y te conozco muy bien.

-No sé cómo ha pasado Emma…siempre he sido muy cuidadosa a la hora de no enamorarme… pero no sé qué ha pasado. Yo quedaba con ella y es tan buena y cariñosa conmigo que un día me llegué a plantear que me estaba pasando, hasta que el solo verla me ponía muy nerviosa… y me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella- bebió de nuevo. -Lo único que quiero es que ella no se dé cuenta… no podría perder su amistad…

Emma la tranquilizó -Tranquila Rubi… ella no lo sabe, ya sabes que Bella vive en su mundo de libros y no se da cuenta nunca de nada. ¿Quieres qué te de un consejo?- preguntó Emma.

-Pues claro que si Emma, por dios- Rubi entornó los ojos.

-Sé que sois amigas… y puede salir bien o mal… pero por qué no te arriesgas…- Rubi la miró extrañada -a ver, no estoy diciendo que te lances a por ella cuando la veas… si no a quedar con ella y que vaya enamorándose de ti- se dio cuenta de que la seguía mirando extraño -y no me digas que no… acaso ¿no era más difícil qué Regina se enamorara de mí y yo de ella? Y casi pasó- Rubi negó con la cabeza.

-Vas a acabar por convencerme amiga- le dio su último trago a la cerveza -¿pedimos otra?- Emma asintió y Rubi llamó al camarero para pedirle otras dos -Hablando de Regina, ¿qué tal las cosas?… ¿Cómo se ha tomado eso de que trabajes en la comisaría?

-Al principio pensé que mal- comenzó a decir Emma dándole un trago a la cerveza que acababan de traerle -pero luego se alegró demasiado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Rubi.

-Que cuando se enteró y llegó Graham se puso muy cariñosa con él, diciendo que así tendrían más tiempo para estar juntos mientras yo hacía su trabajo- Rubi abrió la boca. -Ya ves, me ha entrado una oleada de rabia- Rubi se rio -¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- Emma subió una ceja.

-Me permites ahora un "consejo"- esperó a que la rubia asintiera -lo que te entró a ti Emma no fue rabia… fueron celos…- Emma se atragantó. -Admite de una vez que sigues enamorada de ella… de verdad Emma las cosas irán mucho mejor. Estoy segura de que ella lo hizo porque tú estabas delante.

-¡NO estoy enamorada de ella!- respondió rápido Emma.

-De verdad Emma, sois ambas como niñas… ¿tanto te cuesta admitir que la amas? A mí me costó mucho darme cuenta de lo de Bella… y créeme… no es bueno, te va a hacer mucho daño.

-Está bien- Emma había pensado en lo que Rubi le dijo -si… sigo sintiendo algo ¿vale? Nunca se ha ido… y me da muchísima rabia verlos juntos… felices… sabiendo que él podía haber sido yo…

-Emma tranquila… vamos a ponernos a trabajar en ello, ¿vale?- sonrió perversamente.

-¿Qué es?... ¿Qué vas a hacer…? – preguntó la rubia.

-Ya lo veras en su momento.

Después de las cervezas cada una fue a su casa. Emma no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había admitido… No podía ser verdad que aún sintiera algo por Regina después de lo que le hizo.

Llegó a su casa y ni siquiera cenó. Les dijo a sus padres que había estado tomando algo y que quería ir a dormir.

Subió, se cambió de ropa y se acostó. Su madre subió a la habitación, notaba que algo le pasaba a su hija.

-Emma cariño ¿estás bien?- su madre estaba preocupada pues veía que su hija estaba mal.

-No es nada mamá, cosas mías- su hija intentó ocultárselo, aunque sabía que eso iba a ser en vano con su madre.

-Cariño, estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites… por favor, cuéntamelo- insistió su madre.

-Es Regina mamá… pensé que abandonando el pueblo iba a dejar de sentir cosas por ella… ya que la encontré con Graham la noche que me fui… pero ni siquiera marchándome la olvidé… y ahora que he vuelto la veo feliz con Graham y no puedo…

-Cariño, sabes que nunca me he llevado bien con Regina… pero he de decirte algo…- su madre se paró.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- Emma se impacientó.

-Cuando te fuiste… fuimos a buscarte a casa de Regina… ella dijo que no estabas allí, nosotros registramos su casa y pensamos que ella te había hecho algo… ahí fue cuando mi visión de Regina cambió… Ella te buscó tanto como nosotros por toda la ciudad y ella… se la veía preocupada. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que te habías ido, ella cambió su actitud de nuevo… parecía que había cambiado al conocerte, pero volvió a ser fría… como siempre.

-¿Ella me buscó?- su madre asintió. Ahora sí que estaba confundida… necesitaba tiempo y espacio. –Mamá, por favor, ¿podrías dejarme sola? Estoy cansada y necesito dormir.

-Claro mi amor… sabes que te quiero, ¿no?- Emma asintió -Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches mamá…- cerró los ojos intentando dormir, pero en su cabeza solo estaba Regina.

Había pasado unas semanas desde la charla con su madre, estaba en el trabajo y tenía que ver como Regina llegaba cada día desde que ella estaba allí para visitar a Graham… a ella se la llevaban los demonios cuando los veía juntos.

Regina estaba en la oficina charlando con Graham había llegado hace un momento y de vez en cuando miraba a la rubia. Esta le había pillado unas cuantas miradas ya, pero no podía aguantarlo, necesitaba salir de allí.

En ese momento Rubi apareció por la puerta.

-Hola señorita Lucas- dijo Graham -¿algún problema?

-No, solo venía a ver a Emma. Parece que no tenéis mucho trabajo ¿no?

-La verdad es que no -respondió Graham.-

Entonces no te importara que me lleve a Emma ¿no?

-En absoluto, podéis iros ya- dijo Graham ante la mirada de Regina.

Emma no podía creérselo, Rubi era su ángel guardián. Se levantó y fue hacia Rubi. Su sorpresa es que esta fue hacia ella, se puso enfrente de ella y le guiñó un ojo.

-Tenía ganas de verte…- Regina no perdía detalle. La sonrisa que tenía fue poco a poco desapareciendo y su mandíbula se fue tensando.

Rubi se acercó a la rubia y le dio un beso muy fogoso -vámonos a casa- cogió su mano y se despidió llevándose consigo a la rubia.

Cuando salieron la rubia reaccionó.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Emma no salía de su asombro-

-¿Has visto la cara de Regina? ¡Estaba celosa!- rio con maldad Rubi… -Emma es el momento de que juguemos a las mismas cartas que ella.

_**Continuará...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola chicas! Siento la tardanza, pero entre el trabajo y que mi madre ha venido a visitarme, tengo tarea. Intentaré subir 3 caps esta semana (crucemos los dedos). Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, follows y favs, me ayudáis a seguir adelante :).**

**Bueno, no os entretengo más, espero vuestras impresiones y que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo. :)**

* * *

Habían pasado unos días después de que Rubi apareciera en la comisaría. Desde ese día, su amiga iba todos los días a buscar a Emma.

A Regina le comían los demonios…Últimamente estaba de más mal humor que de costumbre, no le gustaba ver a la rubia con otra… Ya no aguantaba manosearse con Graham, había perdido la gracia. Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. Odiaba a la rubia por hacerle sentir celos, después de todo lo que pasó cuando se fue… ahora tenía que lidiar con ella y su amante.

Fue a la comisaria de nuevo a buscar unos papeles y se volvió a encontrar a la rubia sola.

-Vaya, está usted aquí sola… creí que estaría aquí su amiguita- dijo dejando mostrar su desagrado.

-No, todavía no ha venido. Si usted buscaba a su… amiguito estará al llegar porque mi turno acaba en 5 minutos.- Dijo terminando de arreglar el papeleo.

En ese momento Rubi y Graham entraron.

-Hola- dijo Rubi -¿has terminado ya?

-Sí, ya voy a salir- se levantó.

-¡No!- se le escapó a Regina.

Los tres miraron a Regina interrogantes.

-¿Perdona?...- dijo Emma.

***Genial Regina… han actuado tus celos… a ver como sales de esta*** Regina no quería que Emma se fuera con Rubi… quería dejarla trabajando.

-Porque tenemos que arreglar unos papeles antes de mañana- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Regina, que por primera vez dio muestra de nerviosismo.

-Lo siento mucho Regina, pero mi chica no se va a quedar trabajando… ya has terminado tu turno ¿no?- Emma asintió -Entonces no hay más que hablar. Nos vamos… o ¿acaso vas a pagarle las horas que haga como extra?- Ante el silencio de Regina Rubi continuó. -Ya está todo dicho- cogió la mano de Emma y salieron.

-Estás loca- le dijo cerca del oído cuando se acercó a besarla.

Regina se quedó helada al escuchar de la boca de Rubi "mi chica" refiriéndose a Emma. No supo por qué pero una tristeza la inundó. No tuvo ganas ni de hablar con Graham. Se fue directa a su casa, a refugiarse con su hijo.

Cuando llegó a casa pilló a su hijo de nuevo con el viejo libro de historias que llevaba siempre consigo.

-Henry, qué haces otra vez con ese libro…- se sentó a su lado en el sofá agotada.

-Sí mamá… se la verdad… por qué no acabas con esto… con la maldición… por favor… no me hagas ponerme en tu contra… no quiero hacerte daño…- dijo Henry implorándole.

-Henry, cariño, no hay ninguna maldición- dijo pausadamente Regina- por favor, deja de imaginar cosas…

-Mientes…- Henry cerró el libro -me vas a obligar a hacerlo por la fuerza… te odio por ello- se levantó. -Esta noche quiero dormir en casa de Emma- esto pilló desprevenida a Regina, que no supo qué contestar.

-Henry, por favor, no- sabía que era imposible… cuando a su hijo se le metía algo en la cabeza no había forma de que se le fuera. Henry bajó las escaleras con una mochila. –Henry, espera, al menos deja que te lleve yo en coche.

Regina no tenía fuerzas, Emma le absorbía la energía… nunca supo que le pasaba con esa mujer…Cogió las llaves del coche y ambos subieron. Aparcó en frente de la casa de la rubia y salió con su hijo.

-Mamá puedo ir ya yo solo.

-Lo sé- dijo Regina- Pero quiero hablar con Emma- Tocaron el timbre, una rubia sonriente abrió la puerta. Su cara cambió al ver a Regina, su corazón se aceleró y se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, sin necesidad de decir nada, como pasaba cuando era más niña. Henry rompió el momento.

-Mamá…esta noche duermo contigo- dijo alegremente entrando dentro de la casa- Hola Rubi, qué haces aquí- Henry se puso a hablar con ella.

Regina al escuchar a Rubi se tensó -lo siento, no quería molestar… solo que Henry quería venir a dormir contigo- cuando iba a darse la vuelta, Rubi apareció por la puerta. –Regina, había pensado en que mañana es mi cumpleaños e iba a ir a celebrarlo con Emma a una taberna que hay a las afueras de la ciudad, ¿por qué no venís Graham y tú para hablar?. Ahora que sois compañeros de equipo deberíais relacionaros más.

Regina no tenía ninguna gana de ver a la pareja y mucho menos de que el baboso de Graham estuviera con ella.

-Bueno, no sé, tengo cosas qué hacer y luego está Henry- Rubi la cortó.

-Henry puede quedarse con sus abuelos- Regina hizo una mueca de desagrado al escucharlo y miró a Emma interrogante.

-Henry tiene que pasar tiempo con sus abuelos y nosotros somos jóvenes, debemos disfrutar- siguió intentando convencer a Regina hasta que esta aceptó. -Perfecto, mañana a las 10 allí.

Regina se fue, no podía creerse que hubiera aceptado, pero aunque estuviera en pareja con ellas, ahora mismo era lo que necesitaba, no estar sola.

Fue sin rumbo hasta que llegó al cementerio… no sabía por qué se había dirigido allí. Se acercó a un mausoleo. Abrió la puerta y encendió una luz. Se puso en frente de una tumba. En ella estaba grabado el nombre de HENRY MILLS.

-Papá- dijo al borde de las lágrimas -toda mi vida se desmorona… creí que lanzando la maldición iba a ser feliz…- rompió a llorar -pero no es así… y la culpa de todo esto es de Emma- acarició la tumba de su padre -desde que la conozco todo va mal. Pensé que mi amor verdadero era Daniel…pero desde que conozco a Emma todo mi pasado está borroso, solo recuerdo los momentos que he pasado con Emma, creo que estoy enamorada de ella. Y no sé qué hacer.- Regina pensó todo el camino lo que su hijo le dijo de romper la maldición, pero le daba miedo, todos se echarían encima de ella y acabarían con ella… y seguro que Emma se llevaría a Henry y los perdería a los dos definitivamente. -Creo que es hora de que haga algo.

Movió la lápida de piedra y aparecieron debajo unas escaleras, las bajó y llegó a una sala donde había pociones y baúles. En una de las paredes había como una librería gigante y en ella había montones de cajas apiladas. Sacó una, la abrió dejando ver un corazón. Lo tomó en la mano.

-Es hora de que esto vuelva a su sitio- cerró la caja y se la llevó. Salió de la cripta, se subió al coche y se puso en marcha.

Aparcó enfrente de una humilde casa, sacó la caja abriéndola y cogió el corazón. Salió del coche, fue a la puerta y llamó al timbre.

La puerta se abrió y Graham apareció.

-Regina… ¿qué haces aquí?- el sheriff se extrañó, Regina no hacia visitas nocturnas a no ser que fuera a buscar sexo. Fue a besar a Regina, pero esta se apartó. -Creo que es hora de devolverte esto- se acercó a él abrazándolo y puso el corazón en su lugar. -Es hora de que te enamores de alguien que merezca la pena.

Regina le quitó el corazón cuando Emma se fue, sabía que el sentía atracción por ella y no quería que eso avanzara, así que para evitar que se enamorara de ella mientras lo usaba le arrancó el corazón.

A Graham le costó respirar. Una serie de imágenes abordaron su cabeza. Estaba en un bosque, cazando. Apartó violentamente a Regina y se agarró la cabeza mientras gritaba de dolor.

Regina se asustó y se acercó a él. Este dejó de gritar y levantó la cabeza. Se echó hacia atrás, hacia dentro de su casa. Miró firmemente a Regina con enfado.

-Se quién eres- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta bruscamente.

_**Continuará...**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Siento la tardanza, como dije anteriormente entre el trabajo y que está aquí mi madre no tengo tiempo de nada. Esta noche subiré el capítulo que prometí. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, follows y favs, disfrutad del capítulo.**

* * *

Regina ante lo que acababa de pasar sintió miedo. ***Qué acabo de hacer*.** No podía ser verdad, no podía haber recordado nada. Regina corrió hacia el coche y fue directamente a su casa por temor a que algo pasara. Cuando llegó fue directamente a su habitación. Miró desde la ventana, aparentemente estaba todo normal. Se acostó pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Emma se levantó para ir a trabajar como siempre, dejando a Henry durmiendo. Su madre lo llevaría al colegio con ella. Pensó en lo que se le venía encima, una cena con Rubi, Graham y Regina. Casi mató a Rubi cuando lo propuso, pero después ella le dijo que no se preocupara, que estaba todo bajo control ***Rubi y sus cosas, algún día la voy a matar***

Fue a la comisaria y no encontró a Graham. Le pareció extraño, él solía ser puntual. Se sentó en su mesa y pasó la mañana sin más complicaciones. Regina tampoco apareció por la oficina.

El día pasó rápido y Graham no apareció. Antes de ir a cenar con Rubi, decidió ir a visitar a Graham a su casa, a ver si estaba bien.

Se paró en frente con su escarabajo amarillo y tocó el timbre. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Cuando entró el olor a alcohol inundó sus fosas nasales.

-Graham… ¿estás ahí?- Entró y escuchó gruñidos. -Voy a entrar- dijo pasando con cautela.

Cuando entró encontró a Graham echado en el salón y un montón de botellas tiradas por el suelo.

-Graham… ¿qué has hecho? ¿Te ha pasado algo con Regina?- se preocupó por el muchacho.

-Regina… sé quién es Emma… ella es malvada…- dijo trabándose con su lengua -es la reina malvada… me arrancó el corazón y ayer cuando volvió a dármelo… entraron imágenes en mi cabeza… de mí en el bosque cazando y sirviéndola a ella.

-¿En este bosque?- preguntó Emma.

-No… en otra tierra. Este pueblo no es más que una ilusión… nos tiene a todos engañados… ella lanzó una maldición y nos atrapó a todos- balbuceó y se quedó dormido.

Emma empezó a asustarse. Por qué Graham había dicho eso… coincidía con la versión de Henry y siempre dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad. Estaba confundida… ¿y si Graham y Henry tenían razón?

Decidió abandonar la casa e ir a cenar con Rubi… supuso que Regina no iría, pero tenía claro que iba a averiguar lo que fuera.

A la noche Emma se había duchado y se había puesto muy sexy con unos pantalones de cuero apretados y una blusilla blanca semi-transparente.

Estaba sentada en una mesa que Rubi había reservado, solo había dos sillas así que supuso que Rubi iría sola.

La puerta se abrió y Emma miró hacia allí. Casi se cae de la silla cuando vio entrar a Regina con un vestido negro palabra de honor y por encima de las rodillas. Llevaba el pelo suelto y un maquillaje muy suave.

El primer pensamiento que tuvo Emma es que estaba preciosa. Regina se acercó a donde estaba sentada

-Buenas noches…- dijo sentándose- ¿Todavía no ha venido la señorita Lucas?- dijo algo incómoda.

-No… debe estar al llegar- un camarero se acercó.

-Señoritas… la señorita Lucas no va a poder venir. Me ha pedido personalmente que me disculpe en su nombre y que no se preocupen que todo corre a su cargo. ¿Qué desean tomar?

Emma se quedó de piedra con lo que dijo el camarero ***maldita seas Rubi…tú y tus encerronas***

-Yo quiero una cerveza… ¿y tú?- miró a Regina -¿vino?- esta asintió.

Había un silencio incómodo. Ninguna sabía de qué hablar. Emma rompió el silencio.

-Y tu novio… ¿no va a venir?- preguntó Emma -esta mañana tampoco vino a trabajar.

-No es mi novio…- contestó Regina -pues no sé, estará malo- contestó Regina disimulando.

-Regina… fui a verlo- esta palideció- no está bien… ¿ha pasado algo?- omitió la parte que Graham le contó. -Estaba borracho.

-No… no tengo ni idea de lo que habrá pasado- mintió Regina. -Bueno ya que estamos aquí, hablemos como personas adultas sobre el niño…- se puso seria -¿me tengo que preocupar por el padre?

-No- contestó Emma- me abandonó cuando se enteró.

Regina sintió lastima por aquel idiota… cómo alguien podía ser tan miserable de dejar una mujer embarazada y huir.

-Y tú… ¿qué piensas hacer?… ¿vas a aparecer un tiempo, vas a ilusionar al niño y luego vas a desaparecer como haces siempre?- Regina fue hiriente.

A Emma le dolió esa afirmación –no, no pienso irme esta vez. Ahora sí tengo un motivo por el que quedarme aquí.

Las dagas iban y venían de una a la otra.

-¿Acaso la señorita Lucas le ha hecho cambiar su opinión sobre quedarse aquí?

-No… no es ella, si no mi hijo y mi familia los que me impulsan a quedarme. Ya aprendí una vez que la familia va antes que los líos amorosos. Si lo hubiera sabido antes jamás me hubiera escapado del pueblo- esta vez Emma fue la que lanzó la hiriente verdad.

-Qué pretendes decir con esto Emma- por fin Regina la tuteó.

Emma no se sentía bien, los ojos le ardían y no quería llorar delante de la alcaldesa recordando lo que pasó. Se levantó rápidamente y salió de la taberna.

Regina se levantó a continuación y siguió a Emma.

-Emma… Emma… párate de una vez… deja de ser una niña, maldita sea- gritó.

Emma se paró cuando encontró un sitio alejado de la taberna, seguida de cerca por Regina.

-Se puede saber qué narices te pasa… siempre tan infantil Emma… finges haber cambiado pero sigues siendo la misma niña de siempre.

Emma se dio la vuelta y le dio un tortazo a Regina. Esta no lo vio venir. -Te odio, Regina, maldita seas, te odio por hacer que te ame…. Nunca debí acercarme a ti, nunca debí enamorarme de ti- sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-¿Tú?... ¿enamorada de mí?... nunca estuviste enamorada de mi- reprochó Regina -cuando amas a alguien no huyes de su lado y desapareces años y años.

-¿y tú? Fingiste que sentías cosas por mí- Emma se estaba enfadando.

-Nunca fingí nada, ¿tú sabes la de tiempo que estuve buscándote?... pensando que te había pasado algo… y tú estabas ahí con otros pasándolo bien- Escupió sus palabras

-¿Cuándo exactamente estuviste buscándome Regina?- se acercó amenazante -¿antes o después de acostarte con Graham?- Regina palideció. -Lo vi todo Regina… la noche que desaparecí fue porque discutí con mis padres, decidí buscar refugio en tu casa y cuando llegue os encontré a ti y a Graham juntos… ¿cómo coño quieres que me sienta?- le amenazó con un dedo.

Regina no sabía qué decir, desconocía esa parte. Nunca pensó que Emma lo vería, pero debía explicarle a la rubia que no pasó nada.

-Emma…yo… solo puedo disculparme, pero no es lo que pasó… tienes que escucharme.

-No soy gilipollas Regina- se dio la vuelta para avanzar, pero Regina le agarró la mano como suplica de que se quedara, Regina volvía a tener la mirada que tenía cuando fueron amigas. Emma se quedó quieta.

-Cuando tú te fuiste… te seré sincera, me dio un calentón… y yo estaba pensando en ti- se puso roja -cuando me pasa eso pierdo el control. No soy consciente de mis actos y llego él. Sí, lo besé, pero cuando llegó a mi dormitorio y me acostó en la cama yo toqué algo en la cama… era la ropa que tu llevabas y que habías dejado, entonces descubrí que era incapaz de hacerte eso… así que lo eché de mi casa… si hubieras esperado lo hubieras visto salir a los minutos, ahí me di cuenta de la verdad.- Regina bajó la mirada.

-Y cuál es esa verdad- Emma se acercó a Regina, no sabía si creerla…estaba confusa.

-Que te amaba-dijo Regina mirándola a los ojos-.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente. Estaban tan cerca como aquel día, sus respiraciones se hacían una… esta vez no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellas. Emma era toda una mujer, ya no era una niña.

-¿Y todavía lo haces?- preguntó Emma dudosa.

-Sí- contestó Regina.

-Dímelo bien- Emma sonrió, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho.

La cogió por la cintura. -Te amo Emma Swan- se acercó a su boca lentamente y en el instante en el que sus labios se iban a tocar, una explosión de energía salió de ellas extendiéndose por el bosque.

Ambas se quedaron quietas.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó Emma.

-Mi maldición… se ha roto- miró con miedo a Emma a los ojos. -Lo siento- se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo, ante la atónita mirada de la rubia.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora abuelo?- preguntó Zelena.

-No pensé que la maldición de Regina fuera tan débil- chasqueó la lengua -tan típico de ella… solo un amor verdadero podía romperla y fue su amor por Emma lo que lo consiguió… Pero todavía queda la nuestra… dudo que puedan descubrirla tan pronto y si así fuera… nuestra maldición solo puede romperse matando a uno de nosotros- él sonrió.

_**Continuará...**_


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola! Como prometí aquí tenéis otro nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis, ahora...¡a leer!**

**Aclaración: Emma y Regina no se han besado aún, si os fijáis bien, la maldición se rompe antes de que sus labios lleguen a juntarse realmente ;)**

* * *

Emma seguía atónita, llevaba varios minutos en shock… no podía creer que fuera verdad lo que su hijo decía y lo que Graham también había dicho. Decidió ir a la ciudad a ver qué pasaba. Subió al coche y avanzó. Cuando llegó a la ciudad todos estaban fuera de sus casas, se abrazaban y se les veían contentos. Llegó a ver a sus padres y paró para reunirse con ellos.

-Papá, mamá ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó Emma aún confusa.

-Hemos vuelto cariño, volvemos a ser quien realmente somos. No puedo creer que Regina fuera capaz de lanzar una maldición para hacernos infelices.

Henry apareció gritando -mamá se ha roto la maldición- dijo eufórico -abuela, ¿ya recuerdas qué Emma es tu hija real?

-Henry cariño, nosotros queremos mucho a Emma y nos alegramos de que llegara ese día a nuestras vidas, pero yo no puedo tener hijos, soy estéril- Blanca sonó triste.

-Pero no puede ser abuela, Blanca y el príncipe tuvieron una hija antes de la maldición, vosotros la enviasteis a este mundo para que un día pudiera salvaros, viene en mi libro -se expresó Henry.

-No pequeño, debe de estar mal, Blanca y yo nunca tuvimos ningún hijo- dijo el príncipe.

-Sé que no es así, esto debe ser cosas de mi madre, la maldición no se ha roto completamente.

Emma vio a su amiga Rubi aparecer -esperar un momento- fue donde estaba ella.

-Rubi… ¿estás bien?- se preocupó por ella.

-Estoy mejor que bien Emma, por fin vuelvo a ser yo- miró a Emma que la miraba interrogante -Mi nombre real es Roja- sonrió a Emma.

-¿Roja?...como caperucita roja- Emma se rio.

-Sí, bueno es un apodo, mi abuela me lo puso porque siempre llevo conmigo una capa roja por las lunas llenas.

-¿Cómo?- Emma preguntó confusa.

-Emma soy una loba- sonrió orgullosa.

-Guau eso no me lo esperaba… aunque un poco si… siempre has sido una loba con tus amantes- guiño un ojo a su amiga -¿y Belle, por cierto?

-Emma ahora sé por qué me sentía así con ella. Llevo tiempo enamorada de ella, es lo que pasa con los lobos… solo nos enamoramos una vez- se sonrojó -pero incluso en esta vida somos solo amigas- Emma se rio -¿se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Nada, nada….- siguió riéndose -ahora sí que puedo decir que sois la Bella y la Bestia.

Rubi la miró mal y se acercó peligrosamente -ahora sí que te la has ganado- se abalanzó sobre su amiga para hacerle cosquillas.

Ambas se rieron un rato, se alegraba de que su amiga siguiera tan feliz como siempre.

De repente un gran revuelo se formó en el centro del pueblo, Emma escuchó lo que decían.

-Muerte a la Reina- gritaban todos.

-Muerte a Regina, vayamos a por ella, seguro que ahora está débil.

-No pueden hacerle daño- susurró Emma- no lo permitiré.

-Tranquila Emma, llegaremos a tiempo.

La muchedumbre se había dirigido a la mansión de Regina. Aporrearon la puerta sin cesar, hasta que por fin salió.

-Queréis que os vuelva a hacer trizas… -dijo Regina- No olvidéis quien soy y lo que puedo hacer con cada uno de vosotros.- Vio entre el gentío a su hijo -Henry….

La muchedumbre pareció haberle perdido el miedo en ese mundo a la reina y se empezaron a abalanzar sobre ella.

En ese momento alguien entró entre la gente gritando, para suerte de Regina.

Emma apareció a su lado -no le hagáis daño…

-Ella nos trajo aquí, nos maldijo y nos ha hecho la vida imposible. Ahora tiene que pagar, por ella y por todas las victimas que mató.

-No dejaré que os acerquéis a Regina, soy la ayudante de Sheriff y os ordeno a todos que os vayáis de aquí.

La gente estaba asombrada por el comportamiento de Emma.

-Henry ven aquí- el muchacho avanzó hasta donde estaban sus madres. Emma miró a sus padres tranquilizándolos y a continuación entraron los 3 a la casa.

-Regina, tienes que contarme muchas cosas- dijo Emma.

-Mamá- dijo Henry -por qué nadie recuerda que Emma es hija biológica de Blancanieves.

-Cariño- se extrañó Regina -Blanca y el príncipe nunca pudieron tener hijos.

-Mientes, en el libro viene… estas ocultando otra maldición…sigues mintiéndome como siempre- dicho esto subió a la habitación.

-Bueno Emma… creo qué te debo una explicación, ¿no?- esta asintió -bueno siéntate porque es bastante largo- ambas se sentaron y Regina comenzó a contarle.

-Todo pasó hace unos años. Yo era joven- Emma la miró extrañada -más joven que ahora- se rio por primera vez -la magia hace milagros Emma, no aparento ni la mitad de edad que tengo. Bueno seguiré… yo me enamoré de un muchacho, fue mi primer amor… aunque no sé por qué no recuerdo nada de el… debe de ser consecuencia de la maldición… Me enamoré de él y salimos a escondidas de mi madre… fue entonces cuando conocí a tu madre, era una niña… y yo la salvé porque su caballo se había asustado con algo -Regina continuó- cuando la salvé tuve una audiencia con su padre, tu abuelo, para agradecerme que hubiera salvado a su única hija-se entristeció -por desgracia mi madre se enteró y acudió también y esta acabó por comprometerme con el padre de Blanca -Emma puso cara de pena -qué horror- murmuró la rubia. Regina prosiguió -Yo no quería casarme… pero mi madre me obligó. Decidí fugarme con Daniel y tu madre nos pilló… me prometió que nunca diría nada a mi madre, pero rompió su promesa- su voz se quebró -se lo contó a mi madre y esta mató al amor de mi vida delante de mí- las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Regina, Emma se acercó -Entonces me envolví en una espiral de odio y me casé con tu abuelo…y me declaré en contra de tu madre. Encontré una maldición para que fueran infelices y construir mi felicidad, pero acabó saliendo mal y sacrifique lo que más amaba- mi padre susurró. -Todo iba bien hasta que tú apareciste- miró a Emma.

Emma miró con asco -¿Qué te pasa ahora?- dijo Regina.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de que estoy enamorada de mi abuelastra- hizo una mueca.

Regina levantó una ceja -ohh señorita Emma- se acercó -eso sería incesto, ¿no cree?

Emma se acercó -creo que sí.

Regina paró antes de acercarse más -así que me amas- Emma se puso roja y asintió levemente -¿y la señorita Lucas?

-Rubi…- se rio -es mi mejor amiga, sabía lo que yo sentía y quiso probar a ponerte celosa-sonrió -y creo que ha funcionado- Regina entornó los ojos.

-Sois malas personas- se cruzó de brazos -luego la reina malvada soy yo- Negó con la cabeza. Regina se puso rígida -Emma hay algo que me preocupa…- esta miró interrogante -Henry creo que tiene razón… hay algo más, creo que estamos bajo la maldición de alguien… siento otro poder además del mío.

Henry bajó las escaleras corriendo -lo sabía, mamá sabía que había otra maldición.

-Henry- dijo Regina -¿cuánto de la conversación has escuchado?- preguntó Regina.

-Todo- bajó la cabeza avergonzado -pero a mí me encanta que estéis juntas… así no tengo que elegir entre ambas.- Las dos solamente se miraron, nunca pensaron en formar una familia- y mamá- se dirigió a Regina -cómo podemos saber si hay otra maldición.

-Hay una manera seguidme-. Los tres entraron en una habitación oculta que había debajo de la escalera

-Guau- dijo Henry -nunca pensé que esto podía estar en la casa- la habitación era como un pequeño laboratorio que tenía de todo.

-De eso se trataba hijo, de que no sospecharas- se dirigió a unos tubos, cogió una aguja y se acercó a Emma. -¿Emma confías en mí?- ella asintió -este líquido- señaló el que había dentro de dos tubos de ensayo -hace reacción con la sangre, si no hay maldiciones el líquido no cambiará, si hay alguna maldición este reaccionará formando humo… déjame la mano- tomó el dedo de Emma pinchando la yema de este, sacando una gota que vertió en el tubo. Esta empezó a hacer reacción y se formó un humo verde -lo que sospechaba- dijo Regina dando un golpe en la mesa -hay alguien que ha utilizado mi maldición para echar la suya.

A continuación Regina hizo lo mismo que Emma. Pinchó su dedo vertiéndolo en el tubo de ensayo, a Emma no le dio tiempo de ver el resultado, pues Regina se dio la vuelta. Esta se acercó apoyándose en la reina.

-Qué ha pasado- Regina le mostró el tubo en el que se apreciaba un humo verde como el de Emma, que se volvía por momentos de un color rojizo oscuro.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Emma.

-Que estoy siendo presa de dos maldiciones del olvido…Hay alguien muy interesado en que no recuerde algo y se ha tomado muchas molestias en hacer esto…- miró a Emma poniendo cara de enfado- y creo que sé perfectamente quien es.

_**Continuará...**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disculpad que no haya escrito, pero es que no he tenido el ordenador a mano estos días. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y, si os portáis bien y comentáis mucho, quizás suba otro esta noche :p. Gracias por los comentarios, follows y favs :)**

* * *

Regina salió de la habitación oculta muy enfadada, abrió la puerta de la casa y cuando salió a la calle la muchedumbre furiosa ya había desaparecido.

-¡Regina!- la llamó Emma -¿Dónde vas?- esta había salido corriendo detrás de Regina junto a Henry.

-Emma, por favor- dijo intentando controlar su ira -ve a casa con Henry, esto es algo que yo debo solucionar por mi cuenta- vio que Emma negó.

-No Regina, no pienso dejarte sola- se giró hacia Henry -Henry cariño, voy a llamar a tu abuelo para que venga a por ti.

-Pero Emma….- ella lo interrumpió.

-No me discutas Henry- notó que el muchacho se enfadaba, ***Emma, tienes que tener más tacto, al fin de al cabo es un niño* **-Henry….- se agachó para estar a su altura -mira, necesito que te quedes con tus abuelos y que cuando vuelva me informes de la situación. No puedo confiarle esta misión a otra persona- Henry quitó la cara de enfado y comenzó a asentir -además, si ambos nos quedamos aquí, ¿quién va a cuidar de tu madre?- susurró haciendo una mueca divertida que hizo reír a Henry.

-Está bien, yo me quedare aquí e intentaré averiguar algo de mi libro sobre la nueva maldición-Henry comprendió que sus madres no querían que le pasara nada.

Emma cogió el móvil y llamó a sus padres, los cuales no tardaron ni dos minutos en aparecer.

-¿Cariño estás bien?- dijo su madre acercándose y mirando a Regina con desconfianza -conseguimos disolver a la muchedumbre tras hablar con ellos. Nos costó mucho, pues no todos son tan benévolos como nosotros Regina, mucha gente de aquí quiere matarte.

Regina seguía enfadada -oh, como siempre la buena de Blanca salvando la vida de la gente. Perdona si no te lo agradezco y me arrastro a tus pies- dijo con desagrado -Emma yo me tengo que ir ya, no puedo esperar más.

-Espera Regina, por favor. Mamá, papá… por favor, necesito que cuidéis de Henry- su padre pensó ***Claro y a ti quien te cuida*. **Emma que vio esa mirada intranquila de su padre lo intentó calmar. -Tranquilo papá, Regina nunca me haría daño, confiad en ella y si no lo hacéis, al menos confiad en mí.

-Está bien cariño, nos llevaremos a Henry con nosotros y lo protegeremos, pero tú- miró a Regina -vosotras- corrigió -tened mucho cuidado.

A Regina le extrañó que James y Blanca dejaran a su hija con su mayor enemiga, pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en eso -Emma, vámonos ya- dijo en tono autoritario.

Sus padres se fueron con Henry y Emma se acercó a Regina y cogió su mano para trasmitirle energía. Regina agradeció el contacto, era lo que necesitaba, sobre todo sabiendo a lo que iba a enfrentar.

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó Emma cuando soltó la mano de Regina para empezar a caminar.

-A la tienda de Rumpeltinski- dijo Regina con cierto desagrado.

-¿A dónde?- Emma todavía no conocía la identidad de todos los del pueblo, conocía a Rumpeltinski de los libros que había leído cuando era más pequeña.

-A la tienda de Gold, ese nombre te sonará más ¿no? -sonrió Regina.

-Ehhh… si bastante- ella no conocía demasiado al Señor Gold, pero lo poco que sabía de él es que siempre estaba metido en las cosas gordas que pasaban en el pueblo. Tenía una tienda de antigüedades y era experto en hacer tratos en los que siempre salía beneficiado.

Cuando se dirigían a la tienda se cruzaron con Rubi- Emma, Regina, no es bueno que vayáis por la ciudad, los ánimos están muy revueltos- se preocupó por ellas.

-Métase en sus asuntos señorita Lucas- Regina casi gruñó.

-Pero bueno, ¿quién es el lobo aquí, usted o yo?, por lo gruñona parece más usted- se rio Rubi -Me preocupo, señorita Regina, puesto que está usted con mi amiga y eso es asunto mío. Y usted también está empezando a serlo- le guiñó un ojo a Emma que se puso roja. -¿Dónde vais ahora? Un mal día para ir a celebrar vuestro amor ¿no?- Rubi siguió con las bromas.

-Vamos a la tienda de Gold, debemos hablar con Rumpeltinski- dijo Emma.

A Rubi se le dilataron las pupilas y se le erizó el bello al escuchar ese nombre -no podéis ir allí Emma, ese maldito hombre no es cosa limpia.

-Conozco bien a Rumpel, trabajé con él durante mucho tiempo- aclaró a Emma que la había mirado interrogante cuando dijo que lo conocía bien -Emma, hice cosas horribles en el pasado, cosas que no te imaginarías y que Gold puede que saque a relucir.

-Regina, no pasa nada, es el pasado, no te voy a juzgar por nada de tu pasado- Emma la miró a los ojos- ¿Qué te pasó con Gold, Rubi?

-Cuando yo estaba buscando a mi manada, hace unos años, acabé cerca de la casa de Rumpeltinski. Escuché gritos de auxilio desde allí y me acerqué cautelosamente. Cuando entré a la casa él no estaba, pero encontré a una muchacha encerrada en las mazmorras de una de las torres. Cuando me acerqué, me pidió ayuda, me dijo que se llamaba Bella y que la había secuestrado.- Se sonrojó- Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de esas cosas- miró a Emma esperando que entendiera lo que quería decirle, ***así que fue así como os conocisteis y cuando te enamoraste*** pensó Emma. Esta asintió haciendo ver que la había entendido, Rubi se quedó más tranquila, no quería tener que decir nada de eso delante de Regina, no quería que llegara a oídos de Bella -le pedí que se alejase de las rejas, la arranqué y cuando estábamos a punto de salir él apareció diciendo que ella era de su propiedad, que me fuera, pero no podía dejarla allí con ese monstruo, así que me enfrenté a él en forma de lobo. Él tiene mucho poder y prácticamente me hizo trizas. Entonces él vio la oportunidad y me dijo que podríamos hacer un trato a cambio de Bella y de mi vida. Cuando la miré, supe que no podía dejarla, así que acepté- Emma se preocupó- él se llevó mi capacidad de controlar a mi lobo, la capacidad que tenía para volver a ser humana cuando yo quería, y ahora… por su culpa- se notó ira en sus palabras- tengo que depender de esta maldita capa roja para volver a convertirme en humana- tocó la capa que llevaba atada al cuello.

-Es un monstruo- Emma se acercó a su amiga- pero tenemos que hacerlo, tenemos que ir Rubi, estamos sumidas en otra maldición- Rubi miró a Regina- no esta vez no es cosa suya- contestó rápido Emma.

-Emma, por favor, tened cuidado, ese hombre es demasiado listo y no es de confianza- su amiga se preocupó.

-Estaremos bien, Regina está aquí para protegerme- se abrazó a su amiga -debemos irnos- Rubi hizo prometer a Regina que cuidaría de Emma, a lo que esta asintió.

Estaba todavía algo celosa de Rubi por las cosas pasadas con Emma, pero se dio cuenta de que era una gran amiga y se preocupaba mucho por ella.

Emma y Regina llegaron a la tienda. -Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo- dijo Regina- vamos y Emma… recuerda lo que dijo Rubi, no debes confiar en él- ella asintió y entraron.

Gold las esperaba en el mostrador- vaya, vaya, vaya… la parejita ha tardado mucho en decidirse a venir a verme.

-Rumpel, no estoy para tus jueguecitos- encaró Regina- necesito romper la maldición que alguien creó. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que hay alguien más en el pueblo con magia muy poderosa.

-Si- dijo él a regañadientes- al parecer, querida, vamos a volver a trabajar juntos- sonrió dejando ver su diente de oro.

-¿Qué sabes de la maldición?- preguntó Regina.

-Eso es lo peor…- Rumpel mostro odio- que no sé nada, ni siquiera yo pude adivinar nada.

-Creo que sé quién puede ser…- Regina dio un golpe en la mesa- es mi madre.

-No creo que sea tu madre Regina- afirmó él.

-Rumpel, vi que soy presa de dos maldiciones. Ella debió hacer una y debe tener alguna idea.

-Está bien, podemos intentar algo… pero es peligroso Regina, tu madre es demasiado poderosa y puede que rompa su encierro en el País de las Maravillas.

-Tenemos que arriesgarnos.

Tras unos instantes de preparación del hechizo, conjuraron un espejo. En el interior del espejo aparecieron unos setos altos y un camino de tierra, daba la sensación de que era un laberinto. Regina se acercó al espejo y susurró.

-Cora- el espejo cambió de localización, esta vez apareció un salón. Todo era de color rojo, había un trono ocupado por una señora vestida algo extravagante.

-Regina, cariño, cuanto tiempo- sonrió de forma falsa -hace muchos años que no venías a saludar a tu madre. Me han llegado rumores de que impusiste una maldición y la rompieron-negó con la cabeza -tan débil como siempre… cuantas veces te dije que arrancaras el amor de tu vida… no fue suficiente con que eliminara a tu amor, que ahora vas a hacer que elimine a tu hijo- Regina se tensó.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hijo- Regina avanzó hacia el espejo, pero Emma la agarró del brazo.

-Regina, no…- la sostuvo -no merece la pena.

Cora miró a Emma y se tensó- vaya, vaya, te has echado una amiguita.

-Madre… no vine aquí por gusto, te ordeno que elimines la maldición que echaste sobre nosotros.

-Qué maldición hija…- fingió no saber nada -no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Sé que tengo dos maldiciones madre, una de ellas puede que no sea tuya, pero la otra sí. Noto restos de tu magia en mí- dijo Regina.

Rumpel interrumpió -me da igual la maldición o lo que fuera que hiciste con Regina- este miró a Cora haciendo saber que sabía todo lo que ella quería ocultar -no me obligues a hablar Cora… esto es algo más serio… es Zelena…

Cora se quedó callada -ha lanzado una maldición y no sabemos qué está pasando- esta se sintió orgullosa de Zelena.

-Parece ser que una de mis hijas ha hecho algo bien en la vida- dijo con desprecio mirando a Regina.

-Como que una de tus hijas…- Regina no sabía que estaba pasando.

-Oh ¿nunca te lo dije?... Regina tienes una hermana- Regina palideció- o hermanastra, como quieras llamarla.

Regina se puso tensa, no se esperaba una salida así de su madre. Tenía una hermana y esta había utilizado su maldición para su propio beneficio. Tenía unas ganas terribles de encontrarse con ella y de enfrentarla. Quien se creía que es.

-Oh, Regina, ya que Rumpel te trajo aquí supongo que te habrá contado un pequeño detalle- miró a Rumpel- ¿no? Oh vaya… Él es el padre de Zelena… como puede ser que viviendo con tu hija no le hayas presentado a Regina- fingió pena.

Regina miró a Rumpel, pero este solo hizo un mohín con la boca -Cora todo eso no importa… -Rumpel no sabía cómo decirle esto a Cora -cuando Zelena era una niña… se abrió un portal del tiempo y lo cruzó… Llevo años buscándola sin poder saber dónde se encuentra. Hasta ayer, que se rompió la maldición de Regina. Estaba demasiado bien enmascarada la magia de Zelena y nadie podía notarla, ni siquiera yo.

-Vaya padre… luego se quejaban de mi por lo que le hice a Regina- se rio.

-Cora, cállate de una maldita vez. ¿No entiendes la gravedad del asunto?- hizo una pausa -ella no desapareció de la nada. Lo averigüé ayer… a ella se la llevó mi padre- Cora palideció.

-Ella está con Peter Pan.

_**Continuará...**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Bueno, aquí tenéis otro capítulo. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo. Ya va quedando menos... :)**

* * *

Emma no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Miró a Regina, esta estaba inmóvil escuchando atónita lo que su madre y Rumpeltinski decían. No podía creer lo que su madre estaba diciendo… ¿cómo podía haberla engañado durante tantos años?... Su madre siempre había sido una mujer cruel, pero abandonar a una hija a manos de Rumpeltinski era ya demasiado.

Cora por fin habló -¿cómo pudiste dejar que eso pasara? Te lo tienes merecido, todos lo tenéis merecido por dejarme aquí encerrada.

-Por lo que veo Cora, no nos vas a ayudar ¿no?- esta ignoró la pregunta -perfecto- dijo Rumpel haciendo un gesto con la mano, haciendo desaparecer la imagen del espejo, volviendo este a la normalidad. -Bueno Regina, ya te dije que no era una buena idea hablar con tu madre- dijo notablemente molesto.

Regina se giró mirando a Rumpel, Emma vio esa mirada, era gélida y vacía.

-Vaya, la reina ya está aquí- dijo en tono cantarín Rumpeltinski.

Esta levantó la mano lanzando un rayo violeta que él paró al instante. Emma no sabía qué hacer, no podía acercarse para calmarla esta vez. Regina lanzó de nuevo un rayo, aún más poderoso que el anterior. Rumpel tuvo el tiempo justo para desviarlo. Lo desvió hacia el lado donde se encontraba Emma, Regina vio como aquel rayo se dirigía a la rubia. Sus pupilas se dilataron y solo le dio tiempo de gritar su nombre.

-¡EMMA!- sus ojos mostraban terror, no podía perderla de nuevo.

La historia parecía que pasaba en cámara lenta, Emma veía el rayo acercarse a ella, escuchaba un zumbido intenso a causa de la energía que tenía. Miró hacia la morena, antes de que el rayo impactase en ella vio el miedo en los ojos de Regina. La rubia sonrió una última vez a Regina antes de que el rayo impactara directamente en su corazón.

Cuando el rayo tomó contacto con la ropa de Emma, hizo un agujero a la altura del corazón, pero cuando la electricidad toco su piel, absorbió la energía volviendo el rayo morado en uno blanco. Emma notó la energía en su cuerpo, se sentía poderosa, le gustaba esa sensación. Cuando la energía terminó de entrar en su cuerpo cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Regina se acercó corriendo a ella- Emma, ¿estás bien?- abrazó a la rubia que peleaba por poder respirar.

-Si- dijo ella intentando levantarse. Regina se puso a su lado para que se apoyase en ella.

-Qué acaba de pasar- dijo Regina mirando a Rumpel con el brazo de Emma alrededor de su cuello y el de Regina rodeando a la rubia para poder sostenerla.

-Así que sí que era usted la salvadora- miró a ambas- la señorita Emma tiene un nivel de magia muy parecido al que tienes tu Regina y eso que ella ni siquiera fue mi alumna. Quizás hubiera sido mejor alumna que tú.

-Cállate y céntrate en lo que estábamos, ¿cómo detenemos a mi hermana y a Peter Pan?-

-Debería de entrenar a la señorita Swan, su magia tiene mucho poder y quizás podamos eliminar a Peter Pan.

-No- contestó Regina -no pienso dejar que te involucres y le enseñes magia oscura… del aprendizaje de Emma me encargaré yo.

-Y qué hay de Zelena- preguntó Emma.

-Bueno, si no quieres mi ayuda adelante, pero Zelena es intocable. Podéis hacer lo que queráis con Peter Pan- dijo con desagrado- Bueno señoras, creo que ya han obtenido mucho de mí, más de lo que deberían, así que les invitó a que se vayan.

Emma y Regina salieron de la tienda con dificultad. Se dirigieron a la casa de la alcaldesa. Una vez que llegaron, Regina ayudó a tumbarse a Emma en el sofá. Esta no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

-Regina, por qué dice Gold que tengo magia. Yo no soy de este mundo- Regina se había dado cuenta del pequeño detalle cuando pasó. Alguien de fuera no tiene por qué tener magia, solo los personajes de cuento.

-Creo que Henry tiene razón Emma- ella la miró extrañada- yo no sé si eres la hija de Blanca o no, pero lo que está claro es que tú vienes del Bosque Encantado y no quieren que sepamos por qué.

-Entonces, ¿vas a entrenarme para aprender a controlar mi magia?- Emma sonrió como una niña pequeña. Tocaron el timbre.

-Bueno… haremos lo que podamos, siempre has sido algo torpe- dijo marchándose del salón para abrir la puerta.

Henry entró corriendo con el libro en sus manos, Regina vio a Blanca corriendo por la calle intentando perseguir a su nieto. Rio interiormente. Esta entró en la casa completamente roja y dando grandes bocanadas de aire. -Este niño un día me mata- entró al salón.

-¡Mamá, Emma! Estaba con la abuela y habíamos leído el libro entero cuando de repente se abrió y empezaron a pasarse las páginas solas, apareciendo unas nuevas que antes no estaban.- Se acercaron al libro los 4.

Cuando Henry les enseñó las nuevas páginas en ellas aparecían los dibujos de Emma y Regina. Se veía cuando la rubia era más pequeña, cuando se fue de Storybrook y el momento en el que se rompió la maldición.

-Mirar ahora esta página- dijo su hijo -en ella apareció una mujer pelirroja con ojos azules junto a un adolescente rubio que observaban el pueblo.

-Deben de ser Zelena y Peter- concluyó Regina.

Blanca miró a ambas -¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Los causantes de la maldición- Blanca la miró interrogante -hay una nueva maldición, creemos que Emma viene también del Bosque Encantado, quizás fuera tu hija.

Blanca miró a su hija, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando -cómo puede ser eso posible. Soy estéril, no puedo tener hijos… me hirieron cuando luchaba contra ti Regina.

-Quizás es lo que te han hecho creer… ¿tienes cicatriz de aquel día?- Blanca negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que mi hermana sabía lo que se hacía. Emma era demasiado poderosa como para que la recordáramos y ella recordara quien es.

-Espera, espera… ¿hermana?... tú eras hija única Regina.- Blanca ahora sí que no entendía nada.

-Eso creí yo. Resulta que Zelena es mi hermana, hija de Rumpel- Blanca se sorprendió -y está con Peter Pan que es el padre de Rumpel- Blanca no daba crédito a toda la información recibida, así que se sentó al lado de su hija.

-Esto tiene sentido- dijo Henry sorprendiéndolas -mirad, se acaba de escribir una nueva página en el libro- les mostró la página en la que salían Emma, Rumpel y Regina cuando el rayo de Regina impactó en el cuerpo de Emma y este se transformó en su magia.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo algo preocupada Blanca.

-Descubrimos que Emma es muy poderosa y tiene magia- dijo Regina resumiendo.

-Lo sabía- dijo Henry -os dije que ella era la salvadora, la que salvará Storybrook.

Zelena y Peter estaban en el bosque, él estaba algo disgustado.

-Maldita sea, se están dando cuenta demasiado pronto de las cosas- golpeó un árbol ***maldita Cora... me dijo que me llevara a Zelena y yo la hiciese fuerte… quiso que la pusiera en contra de su hermana y que ocultara a Emma de todos. Hay algún motivo por el que esa vieja bruja no quiere que Emma no esté por ahí*** Peter estaba pensando en todo lo que Cora le pidió. Le costó mucho hacer que su nieta se volviera malvada y mucho más que hiciera la maldición en contra de Emma. Él no podía arriesgarse a lanzar el hechizo, pues sabía que quien lanzaba el hechizo era quien debía morir y eso no estaba en sus planes.

-Peter, tranquilo, lucharemos contra todos.

-Sí, Zelena, creo que es el momento de que aparezcamos y demos un poco de caña a estos aburridos- sonrió.

_**Continuará...**_


	25. Chapter 25

Quería agradecer los reviews en especial a _**Mills, Kykyo-chan, mayeli85, 15marday y sjl** _por su constancia. Muchas gracias, vosotras sois quienes hacéis que esta historia continúe:). (Lo siento si me dejo a alguien) Que disfrutéis del capitulo.

* * *

Emma se levantó de la cama, había pasado mala noche, estaba nerviosa y es que hoy iba a empezar sus clases con Regina. Salió de su casa y se dirigió en su coche a casa de la morena. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abrieran la puerta.

Fue Henry quien abrió la puerta. -Hola Emma…-

-Henry- se escuchó desde la cocina -no te entretengas que llegas tarde al colegio.

-¡No mamá! Ya, ya voy- salió de la casa -adiós Emma, suerte con tus clases. Mamá te espera dentro- dicho esto se encaminó hacia la escuela.

Emma entró dentro de la casa y se dirigió a la cocina. Encontró a Regina en ella.

-Buenos días Emma- sonrió -¿preparada para tu primera clase?

-No lo sé- se rio -depende de lo dura que sea.

Regina se sentó en la silla con un café y una tostada. -Siéntate, ¿has desayunado?

-No, yo nunca suelo desayunar- Regina puso una mueca de desagrado y se levantó a la encimera cogiendo un vaso, llenándolo de café y poniendo una tostada a tostar. Cuando esta estuvo lo puso delante de la rubia.

-Eso es lo primero que hay que hacer para empezar a entrenar, desayunar bien- dijo con sorna Regina. -Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

Emma empezó a desayunar -¿Regina?- esta alzó la cabeza -como nosotras vamos a estar bastante liadas con los entrenamientos, pensé que mi padre puede hacerse cargo de la comisaria, ya que Graham está desaparecido todavía.

-Está bien- antes eso hubiera sido imposible, darle un puesto de trabajo a un Charming. Estaba preocupada por Graham, desde aquel día estaba desaparecido, no había vuelto a saber de él, ***quizás está en casa planeando una venganza contra mi*.**

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron al patio. -Vamos a ir al bosque- dijo Regina -no quiero que vueles mi casa.

Emma entornó los ojos -bueno, pues vamos en mi coche.

Regina se quedó parada -¿Acaso crees qué estoy loca?- Emma la miró interrogante -¿crees qué me voy a subir en ese coche?

-Es un coche por dios… ¿Qué tiene de malo?- protestó Emma.

-Que no quiero que se haga pedazos mientras vamos al bosque y tengamos que volver andando… con ese coche te puedes quedar con el volante en la mano o con el cambio de marchas- Regina fingió una mirada de pánico.

-Que manía tenéis todos…. Dejad a mi pequeñín en paz- Emma fingió enfadarse -fue mi primera inversión con mi primer sueldo.

-Vaya, sí que te salió barato ¿no?- Regina relajó su tono de broma.

-Sí… el hombre al que se lo compré iba a desguazarlo ya, así que fue una ganga. Quería deshacerse de él cuanto antes- Regina rompió a reír ante la mirada de enfado de Emma.

-Emma, por dios, hasta su dueño quería quitárselo de en medio. Yo creo que te hubiera pagado porque te lo llevaras- se puso recta y se tranquilizó. -Venga, vamos en mi coche, no perdamos más el tiempo.

Subieron en el coche de Regina. A ambas le vinieron recuerdos del pasado a la cabeza. Llegaron a las profundidades del bosque y Regina aparcó.

-Bueno, aquí creo que estamos lo bastante lejos de la gente. A ver, intenta hacer algo de magia- Regina se paró en frente de ella.

-Pero ¿cómo hago eso?- movió sus manos de un lado para otro haciendo movimientos bruscos.

-Emma, por favor, movimientos más suaves y delicados…- se puso detrás de ella -lo ves... así…- cogió sus manos imitando el movimiento que tenía que hacer.

Una pequeña chispa salió de las manos de Emma -¡Lo hice, lo hice!- dio pequeños saltos celebrándolo.

-No celebres tanto Emma, es solo el principio. Bueno, ahora tu sola.- Regina se alejó de Emma volviendo a su posición anterior.

Emma volvió a intentarlo por su cuenta pero resultaba imposible -¡Esto es imposible!- Tras unos minutos intentándolo.

-Emma…ten paciencia- intentó ser comprensiva -la magia tarda tiempo en dominarse. Yo no aprendí a dominarla en un día, lleva mucho trabajo y cuando la controles… no solo tienes que enfocarte en lo que haces aquí, tienes que seguir practicando en casa.

Una hora después Emma estaba frustrada, no había forma de que hiciera nada de magia a parte de la pequeña chispa que consiguió al principio con el contacto de Regina.

-Emma, la magia está ligada a las emociones…a mí al principio también me pasaba. Focalicé mi odio a la magia y es así como lo conseguí. Tú puedes, no sé, focalizarlo a la familia por ejemplo.

Emma lo intentó, pensó en el amor que tenía por su familia, pero volvió a ser fallido. Pensó en sus amistades, pero volvió a resultar imposible. Pensó esta vez en Regina, sintió un cosquilleo en el cuerpo, sintió como su magia se despertaba, pero tampoco consiguió manifestarla al exterior.

Regina vio el desánimo en los ojos de Emma -Tranquila, mañana nos irá mejor- se había hecho tarde y debían volver a casa. -Volvamos a casa que tu madre se va a preocupar y Henry está a punto de llegar del colegio.

Una vez en casa, Emma en su habitación intento seguir practicando, pero no podía, había algo que le faltaba, no estaba pensando en las emociones adecuadas. Recordó cuando pensó en Regina, notó como la magia fluía pero aún le faltaba algo. Se acostó y decidió continuar mañana con ello.

A la mañana siguiente Emma se levantó desanimada, se dirigió a casa de la morena y de nuevo la encontró en la cocina.

-Espero que hoy hayas desayunado fuerte.

Emma se sentó y miró a la morena -No- contestó con descaro -me apetece que me invites tú a desayunar- dijo en tono atrevido mirándola.

Regina se rio por la osadía de la rubia. Se dio la vuelta ofreciéndole una tostada y un café que ya tenía preparados. -Te conozco demasiado bien, sabía que no ibas a venir desayunada y vendrías a gorronearme- sonrió.

Una vez llegaron al bosque, se situaron como el día anterior. Emma miró a Regina a los ojos y encontró un brillo travieso en su mirada.

Tosió Regina -Bueno Emma, viendo lo que ocurrió ayer, ya que Regina no ha sido capaz de conseguir magia… creo que ha llegado mi turno- Emma miró confundida.

-¿Qué dices Regina?- retrocedió ante la morena que se acercaba peligrosamente.

-¿Regina? ¿Quién es Regina?...- sonrió maléficamente -mucha gente me conoce como The Evil Queen- dicho esto, lanzó un golpe de energía hacia Emma que la hizo volar por los aires.

-Auch- se quejó tocándose la parte con la que había aterrizado. Se levantó rápidamente, puesto que la reina no se iba a rendir tan pronto. La verdad es que Regina con ese carácter llegaba a darle mucho morbo.

Esta lanzo un rayo hacia Emma, como reflejo puso las manos cubriéndose y paró el golpe. La morena sonrió, había pasado la noche pensando cómo podía activar de nuevo la magia de la rubia y se le ocurrió el miedo. Cuando absorbió el rayo lo hizo por instinto, así que era eso lo que debía sacar.

Volvió a lanzar una ráfaga de rayos. Emma solo se cubría, pero ese movimiento creaba como un escudo en el que rebotaban. Una vez se hubo detenido Regina, Emma vio de lo que había sido capaz. Se puso en guardia mirando a la morena. -Sigamos.

Así pasaron una hora, Regina atacando y Emma repeliendo los ataques, esta vez ya consciente y no por reflejo.

Ambas estaban exhaustas y hambrientas. Se sentaron a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol. Regina hizo aparecer unos platos con comida.

-¿Cuándo aprenderé yo a hacer eso?- Emma miró asombrada.

-Para eso necesitaremos muchos años de entrenamiento- ambas se rieron.

Una vez hubieron comido, descansaron un poco y se pusieron de nuevo a entrenar.

-Emma, esta vez vamos a hacerlo al revés, debes atacarme, debes concentrarte en tus emociones, como antes te concentrabas en el miedo- dijo Regina parándose delante de ella a unos metros.

-Creo que ya tengo mi emoción- Emma se puso roja, cerró los ojos y pensó en la morena. Cuando tocó su piel y lo sexy que se había puesto hacia un rato. Un rayo blanco salió de sus manos hacia Regina, que no lo esperaba y no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, tirándola al suelo.

Regina se levantó -Muy bien Emma, eso es, focaliza esa emoción y vuelve a hacerlo- esta vez sí se puso en guardia y repelió las ráfagas de la rubia. Un rato después Emma estaba agotada. -Venga volvamos a casa- se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras se dirigía hacia su coche. -Lo has hecho muy bien, ¿qué emociones fueron las que te hicieron conectar con tu magia?- preguntó Regina.

Emma se puso roja -Emmm… al final era la de mi familia- disimuló mintiendo Emma ***Claro….como decirle que la emoción era pensar en ella… y no solo en ella y ya está… si no en el contacto y en lo sexy que estaba…. Claro, explícale que ha sido a través de calentones, que conseguí mi magia…***

-Regina- dijo una vez entraron en el coche -¿toda mi vida cuando tenga que usar magia voy a tener que pensar eso?- ***Porque si no, no voy a parar de tener calentones***

Regina sonrió avanzando con el coche -No Emma, eso es solo hasta que logres controlar la magia. Una vez lo hagas, no necesitarás pensar nada, será una acción tan normal para ti como respirar, no necesitas pensar en respirar para hacerlo ¿verdad?- Emma negó -pues eso es lo mismo.

-Entonces me alegro. Gracias Regina, por tomar tantas molestias en mi- esta sonrió. -Te prometo que entrenaré en casa y me haré cada vez más fuerte.

-Sé que lo harás, estoy muy orgullosa y confió en ti Emma. Tú eres nuestra salvadora- Regina la miró a los ojos y le regaló una gran sonrisa. Acto seguido, volvió la cabeza de nuevo a la carretera.

_**Continuará...**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí tenéis otro nuevo cap, espero que lo disfrutéis y me lo contéis con muchos reviews :p. Gracias como siempre por los reviews, follows y fav :)**

**Y ahora... ¡a leer! **

* * *

Tras una semana de duros entrenamientos, Emma se encontraba en casa de la alcaldesa, sentada en el sofá tocándose las manos. Regina salió del cuarto de baño con unas gasas y unos trozos de vendas.

-Emma… ¿de verdad qué estás bien?- preguntó Regina arrodillándose frente a Emma y haciéndole un gesto para que le diese las manos.

-Si- hizo una mueca cuando la morena le cogió las manos. Había entrenado tan duro durante esa semana que se había quemado algo las manos. Se estaba esforzando al máximo, ya que no tenían demasiado tiempo, pues no sabían cuándo podía aparecer Zelena, así que entrenaba con la morena y en casa seguía entrenando. Al menos había dado sus frutos ese duro entrenamiento, ya conseguía dominar la magia como algo natural, no necesitaba concentrarse.

-Emma ¿de verdad no quieres qué te cure con magia yo?- esta negó con la cabeza –bueno, pues entonces cúrate tú- esta volvió a negar.

-Regina estoy bien, prefiero pasar por esto naturalmente, sin magia- la morena puso las gasas mojadas encima de sus manos y Emma puso cara de alivio. Sabía lo que le aliviaba el ponerse gasas frías, no entendía por qué la rubia era tan cabezona y no quería que la curara. Puso las vendas en las manos de esta. Una vez acabó, la rubia se despidió de la morena y fue a su casa. Regina había pedido a Emma que Henry se quedara esa noche con ella.

Una vez se hubo ido, Regina subió a su habitación. Quería acostarse, tanto entrenar con la rubia la estaba agotando.

Cuando entró a su cuarto se quedó blanca. Entró lentamente, con cara de miedo. No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. En el dormitorio se encontraba el espejo que tenía ella, solo que este no reflejaba nada. En él se veía el castillo de su madre, solo que el trono estaba vacío.

-No puede ser…- se acercó al espejo y tocó la superficie, atravesándola con su mano. -No… ella también no….- salió corriendo de la casa montándose en el coche y tomó dirección a la tienda de Gold.

* * *

Regina entró corriendo en la tienda de Gold.

-Rumpeltinski- dijo dando grandes bocanadas de aire. -Mi madre ha huido del País de las Maravillas.

-Eso no puede ser posible- dijo Rumpel, poniéndose algo nervioso -no ha podido cruzar la barrera temporal.

-Algo debió pasar al cerrar la puerta con el País de las Maravillas- se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, dejando ver su claro nerviosismo. ***No puede ser, no teníamos suficiente con los dos locos por el pueblo que ahora tengo que preocuparme por mi madre. Menos mal que dejé a Henry con Emma y los Charming*** Aunque odiaba a los Charming, sabía que su hijo y Emma estarían a salvo con ellos.

-Tendremos que estar con los ojos abiertos- dijo Rumple seriamente -creo que Cora nos mintió acerca de que no sabía nada sobre la maldición de Zelena y de mi padre…seguramente esté aliada con ellos- dio un golpe en la mesa- maldita Cora.

-Iré a ver a Emma y la avisaré. Creo que necesitaremos aún más entrenamiento, enfrentarse a mi madre no va a ser nada fácil. -Dicho esto salió y se encaminó a casa de los Charming.

Tocó a la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver a Emma -¿Regina?- se echó hacia atrás -no pienso volver a entrenar- hizo un mohín con la boca -estoy muy cansada- vio la seriedad en la cara de Regina. -¿Ha pasado algo?- notó a la morena muy preocupada.

Regina la cogió de la mano y la sacó al porche de la casa -Emma, mi madre ha conseguido escapar del País de las Maravillas- la morena se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

-¿Cómo ha podido ser eso posible?- Emma estaba algo en shock, eso quería decir más problemas.

-No lo sé, cuando te fuiste, fui a mi cuarto y en el espejo estaba abierto el portal. Estaba el trono pero no ella y el portal seguía abierto.- Emma la cortó.

-Pero quizás no ha salido- intentó buscar una posibilidad-

-Emma mi madre está deseando escapar del lugar de donde la encerré, es demasiado lista y no debí abrir el portal para hablar con ella maldita sea- Regina se puso la mano sobre los ojos-

Emma sabía que la reina estaba mal, así que se acercó a ella y la abrazó. -Regina todo saldrá bien- acarició su pelo, la morena la agarró fuerte de la cintura atrayéndola todo lo que pudo hacia ella.

Regina se separó unos milímetros mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de la rubia, perdiéndose en ellos. Esta vez fue Regina quien acarició el pelo de Emma, colocando un rebelde mechón rubio detrás de la oreja. -Emma, si algo le pasara a Henry o a ti… jamás me lo perdonaría.

-No nos va a pasar nada, ambas protegeremos a Henry- se sonrojó -y a mí sé que si algo me pasa y no logro defenderme… lo harás tú, confío en ti- Emma bajó la mirada a los carnosos labios de la morena.

Regina sonrió -Siempre te protegeré- la alcaldesa estaba haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse encima de la rubia.

Lentamente fueron juntando sus labios, Emma sentía el aliento de la morena muy cerca… -¡Mamá!

Un grito sacó a Regina y Emma de su momento romántico. Ambas salieron corriendo en dirección dónde provenía el grito.

Encontraron a Henry enfrente de su libro -Mamá, Emma, está volviendo a pasar, la historia se está volviendo a escribir en mi libro.

Regina se tranquilizó. ***Algún día Henry va a matarme de un susto*.** Se pusieron al lado del libro y observaron una casa en los límites del bosque.

-Esa casa no estaba ahí antes- dijo Regina algo confundida -pasé millones de veces por ahí y solo había bosque…

-Quizás estén escondidos ahí- dijo Emma -Regina, es el momento de que los enfrentemos, no podemos dejarlo más- esta asintió.

-Vamos a prepararnos para la batalla.- Miró las manos de la rubia, que seguían vendadas -Emma eso vamos a tener que curarlo, necesitamos estar al 100%.

Asintió y Regina la curó con un solo movimiento de brazo. -Gracias- dijo quitándose las vendas.

-Vamos dentro de tu casa Emma, debemos planear el ataque.

Los tres entraron dentro de la casa y le contaron lo sucedido a los Charming.

-Blanca, James, necesito que os quedéis aquí y protejáis a Henry.

James interrumpió -No puedo quedarme encerrado en casa cuando mi hija y mi nieto están en peligro.

-Papá, por favor, te necesito ahí cuidando de Henry y de mamá. Nos enfrentamos a magia y es algo que vosotros no tenéis- Emma miró a sus padres suplicándoles.

Blanca decidió ayudar a su hija -James cariño, creo que Emma y Regina tienen razón. Nosotros solo entorpeceríamos, tú no conoces a Cora, es un ser despiadado.

-Está bien- James aceptó.

-Bien- dijo Regina -ahora debemos hacer un hechizo protector para que no puedan entrar en la casa y estéis a salvo. Voy a ponerme a ello- dicho esto, salió al patio para hacer el hechizo protector.

Blanca salió detrás -¿Regina?- esta se dio la vuelta sorprendida porque la madre de la rubia la hubiera seguido.

-Qué ocurre- dijo Regina preparándose.

-Solo quería pedirte que, por favor, cuides ahí fuera a Emma… ella es lo único que James y yo tenemos- hizo una pausa -Sé que no hace falta que yo te de esta charla ahora mismo… sé que la protegerás y que ella te protegerá a ti… yo solo- se estaba trabando con las palabras -solo quiero que las dos volváis bien…- miró a sus zapatos -me gustaría enterrar el hacha de guerra Regina, llevamos demasiados años intentando matarnos la una a la otra.

Regina sonrió a modo de confirmación -Yo la protegeré, no te preocupes, me encargaré de traerla sana y salva- Regina caminó hacia delante saliendo del porche de la casa.

-Más te vale traerte tu también de vuelta- dijo Blanca una vez más -quiero tener una charla con mi nuera- dicho esto, entro a la casa.

Regina se quedó tan perpleja por lo que había dicho Blanca, que no vio el árbol que estaba justo delante de ella y chocó contra él cayéndose de culo -Auch- estaba completamente roja, nunca pensó que Blanca iba a llamarla nuera y nunca había pensado en Emma como pareja.

Lanzó el hechizo y llamó a Emma para que saliera, no iba a volver a entrar ahí dentro ni loca. ***Justo lo que necesitaba ahora, ponerme roja delante de Blanca***

Emma salió con Henry, que corrió a abrazar a su madre -Mamá, por favor, volver las dos sanas y salvas- al pequeño se le cayeron algunas lágrimas.

Regina las secó -Tranquilo cariño, volveremos- se levantó y le dijo a Emma que se fueran, no soportaba las despedidas y menos ver llorar a su hijo. Había prometido volver, pero no sabía si eso iba a poder cumplirlo, después de todo, iba a ser una dura batalla.

Ambas se encaminaron hacia la casa, cuando vieron que alguien estaba siguiéndolas. Se dieron la vuelta encontrando a Rubi y a Bella.

-Rubi, Bella… ¿que hacéis aquí? Volved a casa, esto se va a poner peligroso- dijo Emma caminando hacia ellas.

-No pienso dejarte sola Emma- dijo Rubi decidida- puedo seros de gran ayuda.

Emma intentó convencerla –Rubi, es muy peligroso, por favor.

Bella intervino -Sabes que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es imposible que se le vaya-miró a Rubi sonrojada.

-Está bien- dijo Emma con pesar.

-Emma… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dijo cuando Rubi avanzó para hablar con Regina. La rubia se paró mirando hacia Bella. -Por favor, cuida de Rubi… Yo…no sé qué sería de mi si algo malo le llegase a ocurrir- se quedó callada.

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Emma ante la mirada de tristeza que tenía esta.

-Desde que despertamos de la maldición, me siento rara con ella… yo…- se puso roja y bajó el tono para que no llegara a oído de las dos mujeres que estaban delante -desde que se rompió la maldición han aparecido sentimientos que yo no tenía. Emma… me sonrojo cuando la veo, quiero verla todo el rato…- Emma sonrió, sabía que su amiga sentía algo por Rubi y que era correspondido.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? Bella confía en mí, creo que debería saberlo- no quiso ser más explícita diciéndole que Rubi sentía lo mismo por ella.

Bella negó con la cabeza -No, nunca se lo diría, es mi amiga, no puedo romper mi amistad con ella por una tontería- miró hacia donde estaban Regina y Rubi -¿Y qué tal con Regina?- cambió de tema.

-Vamos despacio- dijo la rubia.

-Chicas vamos- dijo Rubi del otro lado.

-Vamos antes de que se impacienten. Deberías ir a despedir a Rubi y desearle suerte- guiñó un ojo a Bella mientras comenzaban a andar.

Cuando llegaron donde estaban ellas, Bella y Rubi se quedaron calladas y sonrojadas.

-Mucha suerte chicas- dijo finalmente. Abrazó a Emma, dio una mano a Regina y cuando se puso frente a Rubi, a ambas les costó dar el paso.

-Ten cuidado, ¿vale?- dijo Rubi abrazando a Bella.

-Ten cuidado tú, que eres la que vas a enfrentarte a toda esa gente- abrazó a Rubi. Cuando se fueron a dar dos besos se equivocaron hacia qué lado, besando sus comisuras.

Ambas se pusieron rojas -Vámonos- dijo Rubi. Se encaminaron hacia delante.

-Rubi, creo que deberías despedirte bien de Bella- miró a Regina buscando apoyo.

-A mí no me metáis, yo no sé por qué no le dices que la quieres de una vez- estas palabras dejaron a Emma y a Rubi paradas. La rubia miró a Regina con cara de odio. -¿Qué pasa?- dijo- es o no es la verdad.

-Rubi, te juro que no le he dicho nada….- miró a esta, esperando que la creyera -pero no sabemos qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante.

Rubi afirmó con la cabeza, tragó saliva y se dio media vuelta, yendo decidida hacia donde se encontraba Bella, quien la miraba interrogante. Cuando llegó a su lado, se acercó y sin decir nada la besó. El beso que empezó como un suave toque, se convirtió en un fogoso beso cuando Bella cogió entre sus manos la cara de Rubi para hacer más largo aquel contacto en el que casi se les estaba olvidando respirar. Rubi se separó de Bella -Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, así que espérame- dijo tocando con las yemas de los dedos sus labios. Bella solo asintió. Rubi dio media vuelta para encontrar a sus compañeras mirando.

-Wow- dijo Regina viendo cómo se había lanzado Rubi. Miró a Emma que también había decidido mirarla y ambas se pusieron rojas.

Emma aplaudió internamente el gesto de valentía de Rubi.***Cuando seré yo tan valiente***

Las tres se encaminaron hacia la misteriosa casa. Una vez hubieron llegado, Regina hizo un gesto para que pararan. Lanzó una bola de energía que revotó contra un muro invisible.

-Lo que yo pensaba, una barrera.

La puerta de la casa se abrió saliendo de ella Zelena y Peter.

-Parece que los héroes se han hecho esperar- dijo Zelena, poniéndose enfrente de Regina -Hola de nuevo hermanita.

-Ha llegado el momento de comprobar quien es más fuerte- habló Peter, haciendo un gesto con la mano y eliminando la barrera invisible que los separaba.

_**Continuará...**_


	27. Chapter 27

**¡Hola chicas! Bueno... un par de cosas antes de que empecéis a leer:**

**1º La historia ya la tengo acabada y voy a ir subiendo capítulos poco a poco.**

**2º No os precipitéis a los acontecimientos, habrá acercamiento, pero aún quedan muchas cosas por suceder. No seais impacientes, ya veréis como todo tiene su por qué.**

**3º Gracias por los comentarios, habéis hecho que haya merecido más la pena escribirla. Gracias por los follows y favs también.**

**Y ahora, ya si que sí, ¡a leer y disfrutar! :)**

* * *

Cuando Peter Pan levantó la barrera, Zelena comenzó a atacar. Lanzó una descarga de energía verde hacia donde estaba Regina, que la paro sin la menor dificultad.

-Vaya, esta es la fuerza que tienes Zelena- se rio de su hermana.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, que pronto descubrirás mi fuerza. ¿Recuerdas que fui capaz de parar tu maldición y hacer la mía propia?- mostró una sonrisa -Ah no…disculpa que no recuerdas nada.

Regina se enfadó y lanzó ráfagas de energía morada que Zelena paró sin esfuerzo.

Emma estaba algo por detrás de Regina, viendo como la morena estaba perdiendo los nervios y sucumbía a la ira.

-Regina- la llamó -piensa fríamente, no puedes dejarte llevar por tus emociones.- La morena recapacitó y se calmó un poco ideando un plan.

Peter Pan se encaró a Emma, en un movimiento rápido se puso delante de ella a escasos milímetros, agarrándola del cuello. -Para ser la salvadora eres muy lenta- sonrió.

Regina giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba Emma y se dio la vuelta para lanzar una bola de energía, pero Zelena lanzó un rayo que la morena esquivó a duras penas.

–No, no, Regina- dijo con una sonrisa -tú te enfrentarás a mí- se notaba que estaba disfrutando viendo sufrir a Regina -a ver qué tal se te da luchar con la mujer que amas en peligro- dicho esto, lanzo a Regina por los aires con un leve movimiento de la mano. -Vaya Regina… te noto desconcentrada.

Regina se levantó y se puso en guardia. ***Vamos, no te desconcentres, si no no podré ayudar a Emma***

Emma luchaba por respirar, todo habia pasado en cuestión de segundos, aunque a ella se le estaba haciendo eterno. Se estaba poniendo roja. Lo último que vio fue a un majestuoso lobo saltar encima de Peter que la soltó y retrocedió.

Emma comenzó a toser cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire, con la cabeza baja y las manos encima de sus rodillas. Levantó la cabeza y vio como un lobo gris estaba delante de ella protegiéndola de Peter.

-Gracias Rubi- dijo cuando el lobo volvió la cabeza para comprobar si estaba bien. Aparentemente, el lobo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Peter enseñándole los dientes.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Peter -así que contáis con la ayuda de un lobo. Se va a poner interesante, no contaba con esto.

Emma decidió proteger a su amiga como ella había hecho antes, así que lanzó un rayo blanco que envolvió al lobo haciéndole invisible en unos segundo.

-Crees que un simple hechizo protector va a poder impedir que mate al lobo…- lanzó un rayo y chocó contra el escudo rebotando -vaya, vaya… así que la salvadora sí que es fuerte.

Emma se agachó para recoger la capa de su amiga que estaba tirada en el suelo y se puso a su lado. Lanzó un rayo hacia Peter, el cual paró. ***Maldita sea*** se maldijo interiormente Peter Pan ***cuando paro los hechizos nunca pasa nada*** se miró la mano disimuladamente, dejando ver una marca roja como una quemadura ***tendré que tener cuidado con su magia, es demasiado poderosa***

Regina seguía peleando con Zelena, algo más tranquila viendo que Emma estaba a salvo. ***Gracias Rubi*** Esta vez fue el turno de Regina de mandar a volar a Zelena.

La alcaldesa se relajó unos instantes, pero Zelena aprovechó el momento para atacarla de nuevo. Regina no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se preparó para el impacto. Emma, quien habia visto la intención de la pelirroja, avanzó hasta Regina lanzando un rayo que chocó con el de Zelena. El rayo chocaba y hacia retroceder el de la pelirroja, hasta que este impactó con ella lanzándola por los aires.

En ese momento Peter aprovechó para atacar a Rubi ante la mirada de impotencia de Emma -Rubi- gritó antes de cerrar los ojos por instinto. Cuando los abrió, vio algo que le hizo respirar tranquila. Rumpeltinski estaba delante del lobo y había detenido a Peter.

-Hola padre- dijo Rumple con desagrado -creo que deberías enfrentarte a mi, tenemos muchas cosas pendientes.

-Hijo, cuanto tiempo… ¿no vas a darle un abrazo a tu padre?- dijo con una falsa sonrisa -tu y yo no tenemos nada que resolver. Nunca serás la mitad de fuerte que yo, ni de joven- sonrió.

-No quiero ser como tú, eres una aberración- forcejeó con él.

-Para no querer ser como yo te pareces bastante… tú también abandonaste a tu hija.

Rumpel lo empujó -yo nunca la abandoné, tú me la quitaste.

-Con la ayuda de su madre hijo- Rumpel lo miró con odio -parece que alguien te traicionó… aun así sabías que yo me la llevé, aunque digas lo contrario…nunca te atreviste a venir a buscarla-rio mirando a su hijo.

Rumpel sabía que en el fondo tenía razón. Siempre había sido un cobarde y nunca se había atrevido a enfrentar a su padre desde que lo abandonó.

Rubi dejó a Rumpel y a Peter luchando y se colocó al lado de Emma y Regina. Emma se agachó abrazando al lobo -menos mal que estas bien, Bella nunca me hubiera perdonado si te pasara algo- miró los ojos azules del lobo y acarició su cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya, cuanta desventaja, tres contra uno- Zelena rio.

-Recordar que no le debéis hacer daño a ella- dijo Rumpel.

-Vaya, vaya… padre, así que te preocupas por mí- dijo con desagrado -pero llegas unos años tarde- lo miró con desprecio.

Peter se rio.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora?- se acercó a su hijo poniéndose a la altura de su oído.

-¿Tú crees que voy hacer una maldición sin pensar en las consecuencias…? Para acabar con la maldición deberás matar a tu hija- se rio -es su sangre la que se vertió y su sangre es la que se deberá derramar.

Rumpel entró en cólera -NO- gritó -la has engañado bastardo. Ella no sabe esto.

-No hijo, todo esto es mi plan. ¿Cuándo comprenderás que Peter Pan siempre gana?- Lanzó una ráfaga contra Rumpel.

Cuando paró de lanzar ráfagas, Rumpel se acercó a Emma, Regina y Rubi. En ese momento Peter aprovechó para unirse a Zelena.

-Maldito sea- dijo Rumpel -el hechizo solo se rompe si matamos a Zelena, la convenció de que lo hiciera y la engañó.

-Pero no puede ser, debe haber otra forma- por muy mala que fuera Zelena no quería mancharse las manos de sangre.

-Haremos lo que sea necesario- dijo Regina fríamente.

Rumpel encaró a su hija -Zelena… por favor, no te dejes engañar más por este hombre. Te engañó y te obligó hacer un hechizo que te matará.

-No tienes nada que hacer en mi vida, no intentes arreglar ahora nada. Ya se todo de la maldición.

Peter miro a su nieta con asombro, ***cómo puede ser que lo sepa***

-No me mires así abuelo, agradezco tu cuidado, pero no soy tonta, sabía que algo tramabas y tenías demasiado empeño en que me enfrentara a mi hermana- miró a Regina -cosa que hago con gusto, ya que nuestra madre la prefirió a ella antes que a mí- lanzó una mirada de odio para después volver la vista a Peter. -Pero no entendía por qué tenía que lanzar esa maldición contra Emma, ¿qué importancia tenía ella en todo esto?- hizo una pausa -es entonces cuando nuestra madre se puso en contacto conmigo, contándome las cosas que me faltaban por saber del plan de Peter. Y contándome la verdad sobre lo que pasaba si yo lanzaba la maldición con mi sangre, así que me encargué de dormirte abuelo, de inutilizar tu magia con tinta de calamar mágico y conseguirla para hacer el hechizo a partir de ella. Por algo me enseñaste que con Peter Pan siempre se gana- rio viendo la cara de su abuelo.

-Maldita niña- se encaró a Zelena -cómo has podido hacerme esto, yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes.

-Sí, y lo agradezco, pero ya no necesito nada más de ti. Encontré un lugar donde me haré más fuerte, un lugar que me dijo mi madre que fuera cuando esto pasara, donde podré planear mi venganza contra mi hermanita… Nos volveremos a ver, después de todo esta no es mi lucha.- Dicho esto, alzó las manos y fue devorada por un torbellino verde.

-Maldita Zelena- maldijo Peter.

***Me ha traicionado, ¿cómo ha podido ser…? Cora, me las pagarás***

Regina, Emma, Rubi y Rumpel lo encararon. –Vaya, parece que te han dejado solo- dijo Regina.

-¿Tú crees que acaso me importa…? No necesito a nadie para ayudarme, soy Peter Pan…- dijo con soberbia -YO…Siempre gano…

-Aunque se haya quedado solo, debemos tener cuidado- dijo Rumpel -es muy poderoso, no conseguiremos matarlo tan fácilmente… pero si podemos sellarlo aquí- sacó una pequeña caja, lo miraron interrogantes -esta es la caja de pandora, puede contener a una persona para siempre, pero para ello debe estar debilitado. Necesito que unáis vuestra magia para yo poder encerrarlo.

Emma y Regina asintieron -antes de nada necesito saber unas cosas, ¿qué trama mi madre?-preguntó seria.

Peter Pan rio -¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo voy a contar?- se cruzó de brazos -¿Qué vas a hacerme si no lo hago…?

Emma se adelantó lanzando una bola de fuego en dirección a Peter que no llegó a esquivar e impacto en su capa prendiéndole fuego. -Ella no sé, pero yo quemarte vivo- la rubia sonrió de una manera algo sádica -¿Nunca has oído hablar sobre las llamas eternas? Puedo crear una que acabe con tu miseria en cuestión de segundos.

Regina se asombró, como le gustaba esa parte de Emma –Guau, ya dominas las amenazas-sonrió -eso no tuve que enseñártelo eh.

Peter dio golpes a su capa intentando apagar el fuego. -Está bien, solo sé que Cora va tras Emma por algo y me pidió que secuestrara a Zelena, la enseñara y creáramos una maldición para que Emma no recordara nada. No quiso contarme nada, ya sabes que tu madre es muy reservada para sus planes de venganza.

-Basta ya de charlas- gritó Rumpel -o hacemos algo o escapará y tendremos a Peter Pan y a Cora sueltos por la ciudad.

-Vaya, vaya, así que Cora escapó de su cárcel, creo que voy a dejaros y a buscarla, tengo que arreglar unas cosillas. Hasta la próxima chicos- cuando fue a desaparecer algo falló y no pudo hacer magia.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?- dijo Peter, incapaz de salir de allí con sus poderes.

-Emma, es el momento- dijo Regina, esta asintió y ambas lanzaron su magia hacia Peter reteniéndolo y haciéndole imposible moverse.  
Rumpel se acercó a él y giró la caja dejándola en el suelo y alejándose. Esta se abrió y absorbió a Peter.

-NOOOOO, MALDITA SEAAAA, ME LAS PAGAREIS, JURO QUE LOGRARÉ SALIR Y ME VENGARÉ- dicho esto, la caja se cerró y Rumpel la cogió del suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado, por qué de repente dejo de tener magia, creéis que pueda ser cosa de Cora?-preguntó la rubia que estaba confundida.

-No lo sé- contestó Regina mirando a todos los lados -pero es mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta, Rumpel se había ido ya. Emma se acercó al lobo colocándole encima la capa roja, acto seguido tomó la forma humana de Rubi. -Gracias por salvarme- dijo Emma.

Las tres avanzaron por el bosque en dirección al pueblo, Regina se dio la vuelta mirando la casa una última vez. -¿Estas bien?- preguntó Emma.

-Si… no es nada, volvamos- dijo caminando de nuevo.

Cuando desaparecieron, de entre los arboles salió una mujer con una capucha. Se la bajó dejando ver a Cora… -Vaya, Peter Pan al final me ha defraudado… Una lástima que lo haya tenido que dejar sin magia, ha contado demasiado. Voy a tener que ocuparme personalmente de la señorita Emma- sonrió haciendo un gesto con la mano, desapareciendo en una nube de humo roja.

_**Continuará...**_

**Postdata: quedan 8 capítulos... así que disfrutad de lo poquito que queda y, sobre todo, no me seais impacientes chicas :p **


	28. Chapter 28

**¡Hola! No me matéis, siento mucho haber tenido desatendida la historia tanto tiempo, pero estoy buscando piso, organizando las cosas para la mudanza y con el trabajo. Además el ordenador no lo tenía a mano. Os compensaré con dos capítulos esta noche y volveré a mi rutina de dos capis por semana. Disfrutarlo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y favoritos.**

* * *

Rubi se despidió de la morena y la rubia cuando llegaron a su calle, habían decidido acompañarla a casa para saber que llegaba sana y salva. Cuando se quedaron solas no iniciaron ningún tipo de conversación hasta que prácticamente llegaron a la casa de la rubia. La morena la miraba en silencio. ***Cómo puede ser posible que Zelena entrara dentro de mi maldición, nos ha engañado a todos, incluso a mi* **dejó de observar a Emma y se centró en mirar al frente. ***Así que era cierto lo que Henry decía y eres la hija de Blanca* **suspiró.

Emma miró a Regina cuando esta suspiró. Parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. Daría lo que fuera necesario por conocer lo que estaba rondando la cabeza de la morena. Decidió interrumpirla.

-¿Regina?- esta seguía tan concentrada que no la escuchó -¡Oye!… ¿qué te pasa?- la rubia insistió y se paró en mitad de la calle viendo como Regina seguía avanzando. ***¿Y si le cuento que la maldición se ha roto?, no… no debo hacerlo, eso es cosa de sus padres.*** Cuándo miró a un lado para observar a la rubia, vio que estaba caminando sola. Se dio la vuelta para localizarla y la vio unos cuantos metros por detrás, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con cara de enfado. -¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí parada Emma?- preguntó Regina interrogante.

-No sé, te veía tan sumida en tus pensamientos, que ni siquiera cuando te he hablado has reaccionado, así que he decidido pararme- finalizó la rubia.

-Venga anda, volvamos a tu casa, que tus padres estarán preocupados- sonrió.  
Emma se puso en marcha y llegó al lado de la morena que la estaba esperando -¿En qué pensabas?

Regina disimuló -En la batalla con Zelena y en la forma en la que se ha marchado- en el fondo no estaba mintiendo a Emma, también estaba preocupada por eso.

Cuando llegaron a casa de sus padres, Henry estaba observando por el cristal de la ventana, cuando las vio aparecer se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Abuelo, abuela, han vuelto- gritaba de emoción -Mama, Emma lo conseguisteis, habéis roto la maldición- abrazó a ambas.

Emma miró a Regina, esta solo le sonrió y miró hacia la puerta. La rubia imitó su movimiento y vio salir a sus padres.

-Emma- gritaron al unísono y corrieron a abrazarla.

-¡Cariño! Hemos recuperado la memoria, recordamos todo lo que pasó- las lágrimas caían por la mejilla de Blanca.

-Emma, cariño, siempre fuimos tus padres, desde que te adoptamos, para nosotros fuiste nuestra hija fueses o no biológica. Esto no cambia nada, bueno cambia, sí, pero respecto a ti. Ya sabes que tus padres no te abandonaron sin motivo, si no para que pudieras vivir y ser feliz fuera de la maldición. Algo pasó cuando te metimos en el armario, algo salió mal…o para nuestra suerte bien, porque hemos disfrutado de ti, y te hemos visto crecer.

Emma estaba en shock, no se esperaba que eso fuera cierto, pero le aliviaba saber que sus padres biológicos la querían y que lo hicieron por su bien. Abrazó a sus padres.

De dentro de la casa salió un hombre -Me alegro de que estés bien.

-¿Graham?- dijeron Emma y Regina al unísono -¿Qué haces aquí?- siguió preguntando la rubia.

-Bueno después de que la maldición se rompiera, salí de casa borracho, últimamente era lo único que hacía- aclaró -me encontré a tu padre y tuvo una charla conmigo. Mentiría si dijera que no iba a matarte Regina- la miró -pero James y Blanca me convencieron de lo contrario, por suerte para ti. Así que vine cuando me enteré de la nueva maldición a ver si podía ayudar en algo.

Graham parecía otro, volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, llevaba su placa de sheriff.  
-Te veo muy bien Graham, me alegro de que vuelvas a ser el mismo de siempre- contestó Regina -es normal que quisieras matarme, no fui justa contigo, te pido que aceptes mis disculpas, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte- aguantó la mirada con Graham.

-Las aceptó, pero no olvido Regina, me dijeron que has cambiado y te daré una oportunidad, pero si veo el más mínimo indicio de que no- crujió sus nudillos -iré a por ti- se giró hacia Blanca y James -ahora que ha pasado el peligro volveré a la comisaria.

-Gracias por venir Graham- James habló.

Cuando hubo desaparecido siguieron hablando. –Emma, será mejor que descanses, vamos dentro y come algo, luego acuéstate, ya ha pasado el peligro- Blanca la abrazó.

-No- dijo Regina, todos la miraron interrogantes -sé que esta idea no va a haceros la menor gracia, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer- hizo una pausa ante la atenta mirada de los presentes -Creo que es mejor que Emma y Henry se venga a vivir conmigo estos días.

-Ni hablar Regina, no te los llevarás- contestó Blanca furiosa.

-Blanca, por favor, se coherente por una vez en la vida. Sé que es difícil que lo seas, pero al menos inténtalo -Blanca la miró sorprendida por la forma que la había tratado -Mi madre está suelta, Peter nos advirtió sobre sus planes, no sé lo que pretende pero sé que Emma está presente en ellos. Que se venga a vivir conmigo, es la única forma de que pueda protegerlos-Blanca abrió la boca para hablar -Ya, ya sé que vosotros la protegeríais hasta la muerte, pero es eso lo que quiero evitar. Si Emma se queda aquí probablemente os acabará matando. Vamos Blanca, conoces a mi madre, sabes que es capaz de eso y más por conseguir lo que quiere.

-Como sabemos que Peter no miente- James habló.

-No miente papa- contestó la rubia -yo, lo amenace para que dijera la verdad, no tenía sentido que mintiera.

James miro a su hija, se puso al lado de su mujer pasando el brazo por detrás de su cabeza, por encima de los hombros -Cariño, sabes que Regina tiene razón. Cora acabaría con nosotros con un solo movimiento, sabes lo que es capaz de hacer esa mujer. Regina es la única que puede proteger a Emma.

Blanca intentó protestar -pero James… porque no pueden quedarse aquí, que Regina duerma también aquí…- este la miró y sonrió.

-Cariño…aquí no hay sitio… hay solamente dos habitaciones, la nuestra y la de Emma- intento hacerla entrar en razón -donde dormiría Regina, si cuando Henry se queda a dormir aquí Emma prácticamente tiene que dormir en el sofá porque no caben en la cama.

-Está bien- dijo abatida Blanca, aunque ese abatimiento le duró unos segundos -entonces si no se pueden quedar aquí, nosotros iremos a casa de Regina. Tienes más habitaciones que nosotros- sonrió -así podremos protegernos los unos a los otros.

A Regina se le desencajó la cara- ¿Cómo, cómo? ¿Vosotros?- Blanca asintió -¿En mi casa?- volvió a asentir sonriente -¿conviviendo juntos los 5?- asintió por tercera vez -ni de coña- dijo Regina.

-Regina- dijo Emma -conoces a mi madre, ¿no?- Regina asintió -entonces sabes que va a ser imposible convencerla- miró a su madre que asentía con una sonrisa.

-Está bien- dijo entre dientes -vámonos- dijo malhumorada.

Cuando hubieron recogido las cosas imprescindibles se dirigieron a casa de Regina

Regina caminaba por delante, giró la cabeza para ver a la familia hablando y riendo-genial… lo que me faltaba, tener a la familia feliz en casa- giró su cabeza y siguió caminando dirigiéndose a su casa.

_**Continuará...**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que la familia feliz había invadido su casa y estaban siendo los peores días de su vida. ***Maldita sea, yo solo quería que viniera Henry y Emma… maldita Blanca que se tiene que unir siempre a todo*** pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras.  
Blanca y James se habían apropiado de la habitación de invitados, Emma dormía en la habitación de Henry y él con ella en la cama de matrimonio.

Cuando entró en la cocina Blanca estaba haciendo el desayuno y James estaba sentado. -Buenos días Regina- dijo con una sonrisa -¿quieres desayunar?  
-¡No!- contestó tajante.  
-Vaya, alguien se ha levantado hoy con el pie izquierdo- sonrió por su broma.  
-¿Con el pie izquierdo? No… yo me he levantado con buen pie, lo que pasa es que me he dado cuenta de que esto no es un sueño, y de que seguís aquí, en MI casa. ***Es la primera vez que tengo gamas de ir a trabaja*** pensó la morena.

Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y salió por la cocina. Cuando miró a las escaleras vio que su hijo se había levantado y estaba frente a las escaletas desperezándose. Levantó los brazos estirándose, se pasó la mano por el pelo, luego se restregó los ojos y comenzó a bajar.

-Cariño, buenos días- estaba tan dormido que solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza -hijo abre los ojos que te puedes caer. Te tengo dicho que cuando te levantes te laves la cara- cuando pasó a su lado para ir a la cocina esta le revolvió el pelo.***No hay mucha diferencia entre un zombi y Henry ahora mismo*****.**

Cuando se dispuso a salir vio que Emma estaba frente a la escalera, también estaba estirándose, se pasó la mano por el pelo, los ojos y comenzó a bajar. -Buenos días Emma- esta también estaba dormida y contestó con un movimiento de cabeza. ***Si es que es imposible decir que no son madre e hijo*** rio al ver a la rubia, aún dormida estaba preciosa. Sin entretenerse más, se fue a trabajar al ayuntamiento.

Llevaba unas horas trabajando y ni siquiera había almorzado. Estaba agobiada, tenía montañas de papeleo en el escritorio, tenía trabajo acumulado ya que estas últimas semanas se había centrado en enseñar a Emma y en el enfrentamiento. Seguía preocupada por ella, sabía que su madre tramaba algo y tenía que ver con Emma, y luego tenía a la familia feliz en casa… no paraban los problemas. Había algo que seguía preocupándola y es que aunque el pueblo se había librado de la maldición, ella seguía en una. Había algo que no recordaba, conforme se acercaba a Emma e intimaba más con ella, más desaparecían los recuerdos de Daniel. ***Que me está pasando*** Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y con las palmas se masajeaba las sienes. ***Hay algo que falla aquí, me siento vacía, cada día que pasa más borroso es el recuerdo de Daniel… antes de que Emma llegara a mi vida recordaba todo a la perfección, sus rasgos, sus manos, sus labios, su olor...Sus ojos… ¿De qué color eran?...¿Quizá marrones, verdes o azules?, no recuerdo nada de él, ya apenas recuerdo su cara… maldita sea, tengo que averiguar algo…* **Abrió los ojos -ya está…- se levantó de la silla apoyando sus brazos en la mesa -madre una vez habló de un hechizo con Rumpeltinski, uno muy peligroso en el que puedes regresar al pasado para cambiarlo… quizás si vuelvo y salvo a Daniel esta maldición se rompe y las cosas serían distintas- se paró unos segundos -si Daniel no muere, yo nunca haré la maldición y no me convertiré en un monstruo, nunca perseguiré a Blanca y Emma no caerá en la maldición- se quedó en silencio -Emma… si el no muere nunca me enamoraré de ella…nunca tendré a Henry…quizá sea mejor así, ellos merecen a alguien mejor.

La puerta sonó y a continuación la rubia entró por ella con unos cafés y unas bolsas. -Traigo el desayuno, mi madre dijo que te fuiste sin desayunar- se acercó a la mesa -y sin despedirte de Henry y de mi- puso cara triste y dejó los cafés sobre la mesa.  
-Como que no me despedí- puso los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho -cuando bajasteis por las escaleras como zombis os saludé y pasasteis ambos de mí.  
-Yo no recuerdo eso- dijo despreocupadamente sentándose en la silla, cogiendo una rosquilla de la bolsa y pegándole un bocado.  
Regina sonrió y negó con la cabeza -que voy a hacer con vosotros.  
-Querernos- dijo Emma fingiendo inocencia.  
-Me temo que no me queda otra- dijo con sorna la morena.  
-Exacto, el plazo de garantía ya acabó, ahora te tienes que quedar con nosotros.- Emma mostró una gran sonrisa.  
Regina volteó los ojos hacia un lado -pero bueno, ¿ese no era mi desayuno?- cogió de la bolsa una rosquilla y se tomó su café.  
-Regina, antes de entrar te escuché hablar, ¿estás bien? Escuché algo de un hechizo, ¿con quién hablabas?  
Regina se calló unos segundos –no es nada Emma, tranquila, hablaba sola...- no quería involucrarla, pues sabía que era un hechizo peligroso.  
-No te creo, puede que hablases sola, pero estás tramando algo, te conozco y estás demasiado seria, algo te pasa.

Regina resopló no sabía cómo contarle a Emma que iba a volver al pasado para salvar al hombre que una vez amó. -Emma… yo sigo presa de un hechizo, algo hizo mi madre, ella te teme y quiere acabar contigo- se echó hacia atrás en su cómodo sillón -acabo de recordar que escuché a mi madre hablar con Rumpeltinski de un hechizo que hacía a la gente volver al pasado. Si viajo al pasado quizás pueda saber qué es lo que mi madre me hizo- decidió ocultar la parte de Daniel.  
-Te ayudaré- Emma contestó -iré al pasado contigo.  
-¡NO!- Emma se asustó -es una misión muy, muy arriesgada, no quiero que te pase nada malo-Regina se relajó -es algo que necesito hacer yo, compréndeme.  
Emma asintió -está bien, ¿qué clase de hechizo es?  
-No lo sé… pero en mi cripta están guardados los libros de mi madre, quizá escribió algo ahí.  
-¿Y a qué estamos esperando?- preguntó la rubia levantándose enérgicamente de la silla -¡vamos!

Regina se levantó de la silla y se dirigieron a la cripta. Una vez llegaron, vio a Emma tensarse. -Emma tranquila- entraron y vio la tumba, Regina la empujó hacia un lado y dejó ver las escaleras por las que bajaron.  
-¿Así que le pusiste a Henry ese nombre por tu padre?- Regina asintió -¿qué le paso?  
Vio que la morena se tensó- no creo que estés preparada para escucharlo- se escuchó triste. -Vamos es por aquí.  
Cuando llegaron todo estaba tirado por los suelos -…no puede ser… mi madre ha llegado antes- rompió varios frascos con furia -maldita sea.  
-Regina cálmate- Emma se acercó.  
-Cómo quieres que me calme, cada paso que damos mi madre nos lleva 100 de ventaja  
-Regina, no todo está perdido… tú dijiste que la encontraste hablando con Rumple ¿no?- ella asintió -entonces hablemos con él- cogió la mano de Regina -vamos.

Emma prácticamente llevó a rastras a Regina hasta la tienda de Gold. Entraron corriendo.  
-Rumple- dijo Regina -necesito tu ayuda.  
-Sabes que mis encargos no son gratis, pero dime.  
-Cuando yo era pequeña te escuché hablar con mi madre- hizo una pausa -algo de un hechizo que hace volver al pasado. Dime qué tengo que hacer para lograrlo.  
-Ohh ese hechizo. Sí, existe…- Regina se impacientó.  
-Pues dime qué tengo que hacer- Regina no aguantaba sus juegos.  
-Y qué gano yo con eso- Rumple se frotó las manos.  
-Su muerte- Regina sonó fría, Emma se había quedado en shock al escuchar eso.  
-No me sirve su muerte- contestó él -la quiero presa, en un lugar donde no pueda salir.  
-Está bien, ahora cuéntame.  
-Tu madre tuvo una vez un acercamiento con alguien que había viajado del futuro, investigó y logró encontrar el hechizo. Lo robó a una antigua bruja y lo guardó. Lamentablemente yo se lo robé a ella y lo guardé para evitar que cayera en sus manos- ***Guardé este hechizo hace tanto tiempo para este momento* **sacó un cofre -está cerrado con magia de sangre, solo yo o alguien que lleve mi sangre puede abrirlo- abrió el cofre dejando ver el pergamino. Leyó -necesitarás sacrificar a una persona que tenga el alma pura.  
-No puede ser, tiene que haber otra forma, no voy a sacrificar a nadie- Regina se volvía a encontrar en un callejón sin salida.  
-Rumple debe haber otra forma, yo puedo usar mi magia combinada con la de Regina, ella es muy poderosa… y yo tengo la magia sacada del amor verdadero. ¿Qué hay más puro que eso?  
Rumple lo meditó -puede ser posible. Puedes intentarlo ahora, ve al bosque, hoy hay luna llena y se intensificará la magia. Ahora salid de mi tienda.

Salieron y fueron al bosque en el coche de Regina. El trayecto lo pasaron en silencio.  
-Emma- rompió el silencio -quiero que si mi madre nos ataca, tú huyas y me dejes luchando con ella. No tendrías ninguna opción contra ella.  
Emma asintió -vamos a ello- ambas lanzaron su magia y la combinación empezó a crear un agujero negro que las succionaba, Regina miró a Emma una última vez antes de decidir ir hacia él. Se acercó a ella rozando sus labios… un leve roce, una caricia, pero que a ambas les dio una gran descarga. Abrió los ojos y se perdió en los verdes de la rubia -te quiero- dicho esto se separó de Emma, que seguía parada, no se creía lo que Regina había hecho.  
-Vuelve sana y salva- Regina asintió, necesitaba hacer lo que había hecho, ella sabía que esa era la última vez que iba a ver a la Emma que conocía.

Cuando Regina avanzó hacia el agujero negro, una bola de energía salió de los árboles.

-Qué bonito el amor. Hija te dije una y otra vez que el amor te debilita. Mírate no eres ni una cuarta parte de la reina que creé- lanzó de nuevo una bola de energía que la rozó.  
-Emma huye- Regina le suplicó.  
Emma no hizo caso, no iba a dejar a Regina sola y menos después de lo que pasó -tú conjura donde vamos a encerrarla, yo la entretendré- Emma comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía.  
-Tenemos unos minutos antes de que se cierre el portal Emma, y no voy a ser capaz de abrir uno de nuevo.  
-Pues no perdamos más el tiempo- siguió atacando a Cora.  
Era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba, la magia estaba pudiendo con la suya, Emma la estaba haciendo retroceder, Cora no tenía tiempo de atacar, solo podía defenderse.  
Regina abrió un portal detrás de su madre. Emma avanzó a la vez que Cora retrocedía. El portal que habían abierto juntas estaba a punto de cerrarse y quedó por detrás de Emma. Lanzó un último rayo cuando la tuvo acorralada y Cora cayó por el portal, lanzando un único rayo que Emma vio. El rayo se acercaba pero se había quedado sin fuerzas y no podía defenderse. El impacto dio a Emma de lleno haciéndola caer hacia atrás,  
-¡EMMA!- gritó Regina -¡NOOOOOOO!- vio a Emma caer por el agujero negro, se abalanzó a cogerla pero no llegó a tiempo y el portal se cerró.

Emma abrió los ojos algo desorientada. Escuchó una voz femenina -Hola, ¿estás bien?- vio a una muchacha morena, joven de ojos marrones. Cuando vio que la muchacha abrió los ojos, la morena sonrió -¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-No, no lo sé. No sé quién soy, no recuerdo que hago aquí, ¿quién eres tú?- la rubia se asustó un poco y se encogió.  
-Mi nombre es Regina- sonrió -ven conmigo, iremos a mi casa, te prometo que te ayudaré a recuperar tu memoria- Emma se tranquilizó ante la sonrisa de Regina y cogió la mano que la morena le ofrecía -este será el principio de una gran amistad- dijo la morena una vez la hubo levantado.

_**Continuará...**_

_**PD: Quedan 6 capítulos...**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Nuevo capítulo chicas, disfrutad y gracias por los comentarios ^.^**

* * *

Cuando Emma se levantó con la ayuda de Regina, vio detrás de ella un caballo y se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Te gusta mi caballo?- le preguntó sonriente, Emma asintió con la cabeza. -Se llama Simba… y tú ¿recuerdas al menos cómo te llamas?- negó con la cabeza -¿y la edad qué tienes?- volvió a negar -ummmm… entiendo, bueno seguro que logras recuperarla, tranquila.

-Seguro que si- contestó Emma que se acercó a tocar al caballo de la morena. Este se acercó a ella y se dejó acariciar el hocico -buen chico.

-Vaya- Emma giró la cabeza mirando a Regina interrogante -no, nada, es que Simba no se deja tocar nunca por nadie, solo deja que yo me acerque. Parece que le gustas- Emma sonrió -vamos te llevaré a mi casa- Regina se subió a su caballo y tendió su mano para que se subiera detrás de ella, Emma tomó su mano y subió.

Cabalgaron por los campos, Regina se sentía libre sobre Simba, era lo que más le gustaba, salir a pasear por los prados, juntos los dos siendo parte el uno del otro. Para Regina su caballo era como su hermano. Lo cuidó desde que nació, fue ella quien lo alimentó, ya que su madre murió cuando este nació.

Siguieron cabalgando unos minutos más y Emma empezó a divisar un castillo.

Cuando llegaron, Regina se dirigió a los establos.  
-Bájate- Emma desmontó al caballo, acto seguido lo hizo Regina.  
-¿Tienes más caballos?- preguntó Emma.  
-Sí, tengo una yegua, ven te la enseñaré- se adentró en el establo y vio varias caballerizas vacías, abrió una de ellas y llevó allí a Simba. -Ahora me encargo de ti- dijo tocando su hocico, este resopló acercándose a la morena y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Avanzaron una caballeriza más -mira Emma, acércate- Emma se asomó a la cuadra, porque estaba oscura y no se veía nada -está asustada todavía-dijo Regina-la encontré hace unos días, estaba abandonada y apenas podía acercarme a ella, me costó unos días que confiara en mi-Regina cogió una manzana de un cesto y se acercó para que la cogiera, pero siguió pagada a la pared.

Emma vio un caballo joven de color amarillo con una crin marrón claro -¿qué le pasó?  
-No lo sé…quizás la maltrataron y la abandonaron- retiró la manzana y fue a ponerla en el cesto, cuando simba resopló. Regina sonrió y volvió a coger la manzana y se acercó a él -bribón, nunca desperdicias una oportunidad ehh- dijo dándole la manzana y acariciando su hocico.

-¿Y ya le pusiste nombre?

-La verdad es que no, soy un desastre, tardó en coger confianza conmigo, pero al atraparla para traerla aquí perdió de nuevo esa confianza- se dio la vuelta hacia Emma -¿Por qué no le pones tú un nombre?, ahora que lo pienso… todavía no recuerdas el tuyo… y no voy a llamarte chica todo el rato, ¿qué te parece si elegimos un nombre para ti también?- Emma asintió -¿qué te parece rosa?- Emma negó. Un rato después Regina ya estaba cansada de pensar nombres -Veamos a ver qué te parece Danielle- Emma pensó un rato.

-Sí, ese me gusta- Emma sonrió.

-Genial- Regina suspiró aliviada, ya se le habían agotado los nombres -entonces te llamaré Danielle.

-Por qué no vamos a casa y te presento a mi madre, ella es algo estricta pero seguro que le caes bien.

Se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo, Regina abrió la puerta y le indicó que la siguiera. -Vamos-Emma la siguió, entraron a un salón. En el centro de este había una gran mesa, ocupada por dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Emma se quedó a la entrada y Regina siguió avanzando.

-Padre, madre, quiero presentaros a alguien- miró hacia Emma haciéndole un gesto como para que la acompañara, esta avanzó. -Ella es Danielle- el hombre la miró con una sonrisa y se levantó de la silla acercándose a ellas.

-Encantada señorita Danielle- dijo haciendo una reverencia y besando su mano. Parecía un buen hombre, era bajito y regordete.

-Oh Henry- dijo una voz aguda -no debes hacer ese tipo de saludos a la plebe, por algo eres un Rey- Emma miró de donde provenía la voz y luego miró a Regina. Esta bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-Madre, por favor, no trates así a mi amiga, por favor- dijo Regina con un tono de súplica.

-¿Amiga? tú no tienes amigas cariño- se levantó y se acercó a Emma -Danielle, ¿es ese acaso tu verdadero nombre?- preguntó Cora quien había rodeado a la rubia observándola.

Emma negó -No señora, no lo es- Emma reanudó su explicación -no recuerdo mi nombre, me golpeé la cabeza y no recuerdo nada.

Cora seguía vigilando a Emma, notaba una gran magia en su interior y rastros de un tipo de magia que desconocía -Y no pretenderás que viva aquí con nosotros mientras la recupera ¿no Regina?

Regina fue a contestar pero Emma se le adelantó -No mi señora, no me gustaría vivir aquí a su costa, si seguí a Regina es porque me dijo que podría trabajar aquí para ustedes- Regina miró confusa a su amiga.

-Oh, eso está bien- Cora pensó que sería bueno tenerla cerca, así podría estudiarla, pero antes debía ir a hablar con alguien -¿y de qué quieres trabajar aquí? Tengo miles de empleados.

-Vi que tiene las caballerizas algo desatendidas, quizá podría trabajar y vivir allí- Cora lo pensó y tras una pausa decidió aceptar -Bueno, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad- dijo Emma -pero creo que debería ir a hacer mi trabajo- Emma hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Danielle!- esta se dio la vuelta.

-No se preocupe señorita Regina, cuidaré muy bien de su caballo- sonrió para que viera que todo estaba bien y salió del castillo.

-Madre- dijo con tono enfadado -¿por qué la has tratado así? Ella es mi amiga- Cora se acercó a ella y le cogió la cara con una mano apretando sus mejilla -te dije mil veces, hija, que el amor nos hace débiles, no me hagas hacer que lo comprendas por las malas- dicho esto soltó su cara y se fue.

Regina se quedó mirando a la nada -Hija- su padre se acercó a ella -no le hagas caso a tu madre, ya sabes cómo es- abrazó a la morena -me encanta que hayas hecho una amiga, se ve que tiene buen corazón, seguro que os hacéis grandes amigas

Regina se sintió mejor por las palabras de su padre -Gracias padre, no sé qué haría sin ti- besó su mejilla y salió de la habitación en busca de la rubia.

Cuando llegó al establo vio a la rubia cepillando a Simba. Él estaba tranquilo bajo los cuidados de la rubia, su caballo era muy reacio a recibir atenciones que no fueran suyos. Le extrañaba lo bien que se había llevado con Emma desde el principio. Entró al establo y se puso al lado de la rubia.

Esta dio un pequeño salto al ver a Regina -Me has asustado- prosiguió con su trabajo -así que eres una princesa eh- preguntó -no me comentaste nada cuando te presentaste.

-Sí, esto… suelo evitar esa parte, no conozco a demasiada gente y no tengo amigos, me daba miedo que no quisieras venir conmigo si sabías lo que era.

-No pasa nada, agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi sin conocerme- sonrió -tu padre me cae muy bien.

-Sí, es muy buena persona.

-En cambio tu madre….

-Mi madre...- dijo con algo de sorna -no quiere que tenga amigos, solo quiere que trabaje y que me convierta en Reina…- su voz se entristeció -nunca he querido ser reina, yo lo único que quiero es cabalgar con Simba.

Emma se dirigió a simba -¿Y a ti te gusta correr con Regina?- dijo acariciándole, este resopló -creo que eso es un sí- ambas rieron.

* * *

En otro castillo una mujer tocaba una gran puerta, esta se abrió sola, entró.

-Cora, ¿qué te trae a verme?- una voz cantarina sonó desde el interior.

-Rumpeltinski, muéstrate- un hombre con la piel verde brillante y ojos amarillos apareció -necesito tu ayuda.

-Ohh ¿sí?- este rio -y qué conseguiré yo a cambio.

-Te diré donde esta Zelena- la cara de Rumple cambió y esta vez fue la sonrisa de Cora la que apareció.

-Está bien- dijo con sorna -qué necesitas.

-Información, ¿quién es la chica que ha llegado a mi castillo?

-Oh ¿te refieres a la supuesta Danielle?

-Sí, ¿quién es en verdad?- se impacientó.

-Solo sé que no es de nuestro mundo, ni de nuestro tiempo- Rumple se calló -posee una gran magia.

-Lo sé, lo sentí. Cómo que no es de nuestro mundo, ni tiempo- Cora se acercó a él -¿quieres decir que viene del futuro?- este asintió -¿y qué busca?

-No lo sé, pero alguien debió hacerle algo que provocara su pérdida de memoria…- notó su rastro de magia en ella -noto magia antigua en ella.

-Sea lo que sea que busca aquí, me encargaré de que no lo consiga. Volveremos a vernos Rumple, cuando consiga más información- dicho esto desapareció dejando solo a Rumple.

-Ohh Cora, no podrás pararla, no sabes lo que se te viene encima- Rumple se rio.

_**Continuará...**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Muchas gracias por las que seguís ahí apoyándome y mandando comentarios. Un saludo :)**_

* * *

Los días habían pasado y Regina se sentía realmente bien con la rubia. Todas las mañanas se levantaba con ganas de pasar tiempo con ella. Su padre estaba muy contento de que su pequeña por fin hubiera logrado hacer una amiga. En cambio Cora no estaba nada de acuerdo con esa amistad, siempre intentaba castigar a Regina para que no pudiera salir a verla, pero esta siempre acababa escapándose, había tenido miles de peleas con ella pero Henry siempre intercedía a su favor.

Había seguido estudiando aquella magia que trajo a la rubia a ese mundo y había encontrado que era un antiguo hechizo, que poseía una vieja loca bruja en una aldea de otro mundo. Tendría que abrir un portal para conseguir llegar hasta ella. Si la rubia viajó al pasado quizás ella pudiera hacerlo también, incluso si perfeccionaba el hechizo podría viajar al futuro.

Regina se levantó, se duchó y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba preparado su desayuno.

-¿Podrías prepararme el almuerzo para llevármelo hoy?- sonrió mirando al muchacho del servicio.

-Claro señorita Regina, ¿desea tomarlo en el campo con Simba?- preguntó, más de una vez se había ido con Simba a comer y almorzar, sabía que a la morena le encantaba perderse junto a su caballo.

-Sí, iré con Simba- dijo despreocupadamente la morena.

-Prepararé unas manzanas para él- el muchacho cogió unas manzanas de un cesto y las colocó en una pequeña cesta donde había guardado el almuerzo de la morena.

-¿Podrías poner cantidad de almuerzo para dos personas?- el muchacho la miró extrañado pero hizo lo que le pedía- hoy iré a cabalgar con una amiga- continuó Regina.

Una vez hubo salido de la cocina, se dirigió a las caballerizas. Había pensado que hoy iba a llevar a conocer los límites del castillo a Danielle. Un calor en su interior se desató cuando pensó en que la rubia debería ir detrás suyo en Simba. En estos días habían hecho muy buena amistad y la rubia se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella. Era su mejor amiga, lo que no entendía por qué algunas veces una electricidad recorría su cuerpo cuando la veía. Cuando entró vio a Emma jugando con su caballo. Este parecía un potrillo de nuevo cuando Emma estaba delante.

-Buenos días Danielle- dejó la cesta encima de un taburete y se acercó a la rubia para darle dos besos.

-¡Regina! ¡Buenos días!- se lanzó a abrazar a la morena. La quería mucho, todos los días estaban juntas. Todavía no recordaba nada de su pasado, al principio se sentía confundida, pero la morena había hecho que se sintiera tan cómoda que ya no le importaba no recordar, solo quería quedarse con la morena. Le encantaba que Regina solo tuviera ojos para ella y que todos sus momentos quisiera pasarlos con ella.

***Otra vez esa sensación*** pensó Regina, cuando la tocó sintió de nuevo esa descarga -¿Qué te parece si te enseño los límites de mi castillo?- había pensado unos sitios que seguro que le encantaban a la rubia.

-Oh me encantaría- Emma sonrió -ven- cogió la mano de la morena y una chispa salió del roce. De repente Emma ya no estaba en el establo. Vio a una mujer muy cerca suyo, pero no podía ver su cara, estaba borrosa. De nuevo volvía a estar en el establo -Auch- dijeron ambas cogiéndose su mano y tocándosela -¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó la rubia, esta se había quedado algo en shock.

-Un calambre- dijo la morena.

-No, vi algo extraño. Veía una mujer, pero no reconocía su rostro. Estaba todo borroso, quizás era un recuerdo- Emma se pasó la mano por la cabellera rubia.

A Regina le dio algo de miedo que la rubia pudiera recordar, pues sabía que si lo hacía posiblemente tendría que irse.

Emma vio que Regina se había quedado pensativa –Ven, quiero enseñarte algo- se acercó al cesto de las manzanas y cogió una, la acercó a la caballeriza y vio como la cabeza de la yegua salía acercándose a la rubia. Cogió la manzana con la boca y cuando se la comió, acercó su hocico a Emma para que la acariciara -buena chica Nala.

-¿Nala?- Regina las miró sonriéndole, en cualquier momento se le iba a caer la baba de tanto mirarlas.

-Sí, decidí que ese va a ser su nombre. A ella le gusta y a Simba también, ¿verdad?- Simba relinchó asintiendo -decías que íbamos a ir a ver los límites de tus tierras, ¿no?- Regina asintió –bien, podemos ir con Nala y Simba. A Nala seguro que le encantará salir y le va a venir bien. Además- bajó el tono y se acercó a la morena -creo que a Simba le gusta Nala- este relinchó. Emma se rio haciendo reír a Regina.

La morena se sentía algo triste, el que Nala estuviera bien le alegraba, pero el saber que la rubia iba a ir por libre y no detrás de ella en Simba… le había hecho sentir un gran vacío.

Prepararon ambas a sus caballos y se encaminaron cabalgando. Regina escuchaba reír a Emma cuando cabalgaba a Nala. Se sentía feliz, se sentía libre. Llegaron a un bosque y dejaron sueltos a ambos, que empezaron a jugar. Regina llevó a Emma entre unos arbustos -¿Estarán bien?- preguntó Emma -tranquila, Simba conoce muy bien este sitio, es mi lugar favorito- cuando salieron de los arbustos lo que Emma vio le dejo sin palabras. Había una pequeña cascada medio oculta en la piedra y un lago cristalino.

-Wow, esto es precioso Regina- dijo Emma mirando el lago.

-A que sí, pues es mucho más precioso por la noche, la luna se refleja en el agua e ilumina este pequeño paraíso- Regina sonrió viendo a su rubia feliz.

Después de un rato, ambas habían almorzado y estaban tumbadas en la hierba. -Mira Emma- señaló a lo alto de la cascada en un pequeño agujero donde crecían dos pequeñas flores de color turquesa -dicen que cuando arrancan esas flores, si es amor verdadero estas no morirán, si no que dos nuevas crecerán en el mismo lugar. La gente las llama Vera Amoris- Emma la miró algo confundida -es una leyenda, mi padre me la contó cuando era pequeña, acerca de una joven pareja que se conocieron en este mismo lugar. Ella era una noble y él era un campesino. Ella nunca le dijo que era una noble, pues sabía que la gente se aprovechaba de ella por su posición social. Se citaban aquí cada noche, fue donde se juraron amor eterno. A ella la iban a casar con un joven noble que ansiaba poder, así que decidieron huir esa noche. Cuando él estaba esperándola, apareció el prometido arrastrando a la muchacha y la mató delante de sus ojos y luego lo mató a él. La leyenda cuenta que cuando acabó con sus vidas, la sangre salpicó todo el lugar y que esta sangre mancho unas pequeñas flores que estaban creciendo en lo alto de la cascada. Las flores, de color turquesa, absorbieron la sangre fundiéndose con su color. Dicen que su magia se quedó en ellas y que cuando alguien coge las flores y regala una de ellas a su amor verdadero, la pareja los protege de las adversidades y estas nunca se marchitan. Si el amor no es verdadero, las flores se marchitaran como unas normales y corriente. Las flores volverán a crecer pero estas nacerán cada vez con menos magia, pues se alimentan de amor verdadero. Si la gente las coge y no son amor verdadero, estas acabaran siendo normales y corrientes.

-Vaya, espero que la gente que la consiga sea amor de verdad- Emma se quedó impresionada con la leyenda y deseó que fuera cierta.

-Por eso, esa flor está ahí arriba, para que no cualquiera pueda llegar, si no alguien que para conseguirla valore su poder, ya que el subir es complicado al estar al lado de la cascada.- Regina se levantó apresurada -Oh maldición, se me ha echado el tiempo encima. Llegaré tarde a la hora de comer y madre se pondrá hecha una furia- recogieron rápido y se encaminaron al castillo -Regina no te preocupes, yo llevaré a Simba al establo, tu entra y ve a comer.

Emma entró a la cuadra y dejó allí a los caballos, les puso agua y algo de heno -Ahora vengo a cepillaros- abrió una puerta de la cuadra que daba a una pequeña habitación donde ella vivía. Solo había una cama, pero ella era feliz allí, no necesitaba nada más. A veces ni siquiera dormía en la cama, si no con Nala y Simba en las cuadras.

Regina entró al castillo con algo de miedo. Cuando llegó al salón vio a su padre algo serio y a su madre con una sonrisa.

-Oh hija, como me alegro de que estés aquí- le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. Regina se sentó, estaba frente a su padre, quien la miraba con algo de tristeza.

-Padre ¿qué os pasa?- preguntó curiosa Regina.

-No le pasa nada- dijo secamente su madre -hija, tengo una buena noticia- dijo mientras a su hija le servían la sopa y esta empezaba a comer.

-¿Qué es esa buena noticia madre?- Regina comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Hoy han venido a pedir tu mano… y la he aceptado- Regina se atragantó con la sopa.

-No puede ser madre, no lo conozco siquiera y no voy a casarme con alguien solo porque a ti te dé la gana- protestó Regina.

-Lo conocerás y punto. Esta noche hay un baile en vuestro honor para que podáis conoceros mejor. Irás y no hay más que hablar.

Regina se levantó de la silla y se fue a su habitación.

-Cora eres un ser despreciable, no te saldrás con la tuya, ese matrimonio no se celebrará, por encima de mi cadáver- dijo Henry levantándose de la silla y dejando sola a Cora.

-No tientes demasiado a la suerte querido- fue lo único que dijo Cora en un susurro cuando su esposo abandonó la estancia.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
